Una Linda Prueba de Amor
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando la vida te pone muchas pruebas? ¿Qué pensar cuando todo está en tu contra? ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando el destino juega contigo? estarías dispuesta a rendirte o podrás enfrentar todas las pruebas que la vida te pone... Luchando con todas tus fuerzas para alcanzar lo que tanto anhelas ¿Estas preparada para Una Linda Prueba De Amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas aquí vengo con un nuevo fic... Este fic lo tenia guardadito jejeje, cuando entre al grupo de Candy Brujas Andrew tenia solo unos cuantos capítulos, después quise entrar a la Guerra Florida 2014 y era el único aporte que tenia jeje, pero por razones un poco sentimentales no quise publicarlo en el Foro Rosa, y como estamos en el mes de Junio, mes del cumpleaños de mi wero hermoso o sea ALBERT jejeje decidí publicarlo por fin, espero que les guste, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.**

**Este primer capitulo quiero dedicarlo a una seguidora que ha leído mis locos fics jejeje y nunca la he mencionado... es Nandumbu, gracias por todos tus comentarios tan lindos.**

**Una Linda Prueba De Amor**

**By Chiquita Andrew**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este Fic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**

**¿Qué haces cuando la vida te pone muchas pruebas? ¿Qué pensar cuando todo está en tu contra? ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando el destino juega contigo? estarías dispuesta a rendirte o podrás enfrentar todas las pruebas que la vida te pone... Luchando con todas tus fuerzas para alcanzar lo que tanto anhelas ¿Estas preparada para Una Linda Prueba De Amor?**

**Capítulo 1.**

Candy se encontraba en la colina de pony, arriba del padre árbol, donde sus pensamientos, sus emociones y sus sentimientos eran libres.

Habían pasado seis meses desde la hermosa comida del hogar de Pony, seis meses donde había encontrado a su príncipe de la colina, no podía creer que después de tantos años, su príncipe fuera... Albert. El príncipe que siempre estuvo con ella, el que la salvo de morir ahogada en la cascada, el que le dio una familia, le brindo una oportunidad de conocer otro continente y estudiar en uno de los mejores colegios de Londres, donde encontró una buena amiga, donde paso momentos inolvidables y recupero a su hermana del alma, pero sobre todo el que le dio aliento para seguir su propio camino.

Albert, su amigo, su compañero de vida que estuvo con ella muchos años, el vagabundo que considero la mejor persona y que hizo que los días de dolor fueran más llevaderos, Albert siempre había estado con ella en los momentos más importantes de su vida, ya fuera en los más tristes o en los más alegres, con quien compartió un verdadero hogar. Nunca le importo ser señalada por la sociedad por vivir con él, ella sabía que los dos se necesitaban.

Después de que dejo aquel departamento donde habían pasado días muy felices se sintió muy sola, ella sabía que Albert era una persona libre, él se había ido en muchas ocasiones y ella sabía que algún día lo volvería a ver, pero esa ocasión fue devastadora para ella, tenía la necesidad de encontrarlo, de seguir viviendo juntos sin importar que diría la gente, estaba decidida a aventurarse junto con él para seguir teniendo bellos momentos, momentos de completa felicidad.

Después de que la comprometieran con Niel Leagan se sintió tan perdida, tenía que hacer algo para zafarse de ese ridículo compromiso, acudió a la persona que ella consideraba un padre… George. Cuando George Johnson le dijo dónde encontrar al tío abuelo William se sintió tan feliz, por fin iba a conocer a su tutor legal, por fin podría darle las gracias por todo el apoyo que le brindo sin que la conociera, fue donde ahí lo descubrió… El tío abuelo William era nada más que su gran amigo Albert, sintió como perdía las fuerzas al escuchar esa voz que tanto conocía, con solo las palabras "**¿Acaso es todo lo tienes que decirme, Candy?"** sintió que su corazón se le saldría por la boca, ahí estaba su gran amigo, su tutor, su confidente… su todo.

Pasaron momentos juntos, ella se sentía tan agradecida con él, pero lo que más le gustaba era que su amigo había regresado a su vida, cuando impidió su compromiso se sintió más protegida que nadie en el mundo, sabía que Albert nunca dejaría que hicieran una injusticia con ella, sintió la libertad que siempre le había dado el tío abuelo, pero esta libertad siempre fue la que le dio su gran amigo Albert,. Era difícil decirle William Albert Andrew, sabía que ese nombre pesaba mucho, ella siempre prefirió verlo como Albert, después regresó al hogar de pony y ahí fue donde él se presentó como el príncipe de la colina... el príncipe que amo desde que tenía seis años, el príncipe por el cual emprendió su aventura, acepto todos los desplantes y malos tratos que tuvo, tan solo por estar cerca de la familia Andrew, sabía que el medallón que tenía pertenecía a la familia Andrew, pero nunca se imaginó que su príncipe fuera su gran amigo.

Ese mismo día que supo que su príncipe era Albert, ese día él se despidió de ella, como su presentación como el patriarca del clan Andrew se anticipó, el debería de viajar para atender los negocios de su familia, Candy sintió mucha tristeza el despedirse de su amigo sentía un vacío en su corazón.

Seis meses habían pasado, su corazón había sanado de aquella relación que casi la destroza por completo, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos habían cambiado desde que dio la media vuelta en aquel teatro en Rockstown. Ver a Terry tan cambiado e inmaduro le dolió muchísimo, pero el tomo la decisión de estar con Susana mucho antes de que ella llegara a New York, no comprendía porque esa inmadurez de su parte, sabía que era doloroso, pero ella había aprendido a vivir sin él y se preguntaba ¿Por qué Terry no?... ¿Por qué se dedicó a beber y actuar en un lugar tan deplorable? Su corazón le dolió al verlo así, pero ella no podía hacer nada más, su corazón estaba en busca de otra persona, una persona que era muy importante en su vida, ella ya había cerrado el capítulo con Terry, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que solo lo guardara como un bello recuerdo de juventud, jamás iba a olvidarlo y esperaba que Terry hiciera lo mismo que ella.

Ella misma se preguntó ¿Por qué el encontrar a Albert fue más importante, que hablar con Terry?

-Albert… te extraño tanto, han pasado seis meses de nuestra despedida y cada día que pasa te extraño más, siento la necesidad de estar contigo, de abrazarte ¿Por qué no puede ser todo como antes? Quisiera regresar al magnolia y que jamás hubieras recuperado la memoria Albert, me sentía tan bien a tu lado, que no necesitaba a nadie más. Tan solo una carta he recibido de ti, sé que estas viajando mucho, si tan solo de aquí pudiera verte sería tan feliz… (Candy suspiro)

**Candy fue interrumpida por Clean**

-Clean amigo ¿No te parece maravilloso el atardecer? Como quisiera que Albert estuviera conmigo, sentado en esta misma rama del padre árbol y ver este hermoso atardecer… Clean ¿Qué puedo hacer si lo extraño tanto?, Sabes Clean, regresare a Chicago, al magnolia... Comenzare a trabajar en el hospital y me sentiré mucho más cerca de mi príncipe, viviendo en el mismo lugar donde compartimos tanto… ¡Sí, eso haré!

Candy bajo corriendo de la colina de pony y fue hablar con la hermana María y la Srta. Pony sobre su decisión

-¿Estas segura Candy?

-Sí, Srta. Pony, además así podre visitar a Annie y Archie más seguido, claro también vendré a visitarlas a ustedes

-Está bien Candy, nosotras te deseamos siempre lo mejor y si esa es tu decisión, adelante

**Al día siguiente Candy preparo su maleta se despidió de los niños del hogar y de todos y tomo un tren para Chicago, llego al magnolia, todo lucia tal como lo recordaba **

-Se dirigió a la casera- Buenas tardes Señora

-Buenas tardes Candy

-¿Quisiera saber si tiene disponible el departamento que ocupe hace tiempo?

-¡Oh, Candy!, claro que sí, pero pasa por favor, el Sr. Andrew me pago dos años completos y me dejo esto para ti

-Candy abrió los ojos, Albert había dejado pagado dos años el departamento para ella, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- Gracias Señora

-No hay de que Candy y bienvenida, por favor salúdame mucho al Sr. Andrew

-Gracias, yo le daré sus saludos

Candy subió al departamento, abrió la puerta y no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo, el departamento estaba muy cambiado; había muebles nuevos, todos muy finos, la cocina era realmente hermosa, entro al baño y todo estaba tan cambiado parecía su habitación-suite del real colegio San Pablo. Entro a la recamara y ya no estaba aquella litera que compartieron los dos, ahora había una hermosa cama con sabanas de seda... Abrió el armario y encontró hermosos vestidos, muy contenta y tarareando una canción abrió todas las ventanas y la luz hizo que todo se viera realmente hermoso, dio varias vueltas de felicidad y cayó en el enorme y cómodo sillón.

Candy comenzó a leer la carta que Albert le había dejado:

**Bienvenida Candy:**

**Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque no me equivoque y decidiste regresar a Chicago para seguir viviendo en el departamento y seguir trabajando como enfermera, en la pequeña mesa se encuentra una carta dirigida al director del hospital para que de inmediato seas reinstalada como enfermera, también dejo dinero y por favor no quiero que me digas que no, espero que te haya gustado como decore el departamento, yo mismo escogí todos los muebles, espero que te gusten. **

**Me da mucho gusto saber que quieres continuar superándote, ser la Candy que tanto me gusta, ser esa hermosa jovencita que le gusta luchar por todo y que no se deja vencer ante cualquier adversidad en la vida, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. También quiero decirte que desde que eres una Andrew se abrió un fideicomiso a tu nombre, Archie te dará los papeles, por favor ocupa ese dinero para tus gastos personales pequeña, es lo que te corresponde y no quiero que me digas que no lo aceptas, yo sé que eres muy independiente Candy y por eso es que estoy más que orgulloso de ti, pero no puedo dejarte así, por favor entiende mi posición también pequeña, no quiero que pases ninguna incomodidad... Pero te conozco tanto que sé que no tocaras ningún centavo de ese fideicomiso, así que como quiera estará a tu disposición.**

**Espero poder verte pronto Candy, no sabes cómo te extraño, extraño ser solo Albert... Espero que esos días regresen, como cuando era cuidado por un hermoso ángel vestido de enfermera, gracias por estar en mi vida Candy, cuídate y nunca dejes de sonreír.**

**Amo tu sonrisa Candy, jamás dejes de sonreír.**

**Te quiere… Albert **

-Candy suspiro- Albert, tú siempre pensando en mí y como siempre te anticipas a todo, me conoces muy bien, mi príncipe, mi príncipe de la colina… Albert yo también amo tu sonrisa, amo todo de ti (Candy se quedó estática ante sus palabras)… Pero que estás diciendo Candy… Albert es… es… es… tu tutor, el abuelo William… el… es tu padre adoptivo… ¿Cómo puedes amarlo?... Por Dios… No, no, no, quítate esos pensamientos, Candy White eres una cabeza dura (dándose de golpes en la cabeza)… además solo te ve como una amiga, como su hija adoptiva y es el patriarca del clan Andrew de una de las familias más importantes, no Candy, jamás tendrías una sola oportunidad con él, la tía abuela nunca lo permitiría, es mejor que te olvides de Albert (Sus lágrimas caían una a una, lloro tanto que se quedó dormida en el sofá)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente Candy fue al hospital Santa Juana, hablo con el Doctor Lenard para poder entrar a trabajar de nuevo, le mostro la carta de Albert y el doctor enseguida la reinstalo en su puesto, le pidió una disculpa por todo lo que hizo en su contra y le dijo que fue amenazado por Sarah Leagan, Candy lo disculpo y le dijo que no guardaba ningún rencor, que ella solo quería volver a trabajar como enfermera.

Después de su primer día de trabajo, Candy salió muy feliz del hospital, caminaba por las calles cuando un auto le toco la bocina.

-Candy, Candy, Candy (Annie le hablaba con tanto entusiasmo)

-Candy volteo al escuchar su nombre- ¡Annie, Archie! Que gusto me da verlos, iba a mandarles una carta para que supieran que estaba en Chicago

-Bueno gatita, nosotros supimos que estabas de vuelta en Chicago porque la Srta. Pony me envió un telegrama, por eso venimos al hospital, sabíamos que te encontraríamos aquí

-Si Candy, me da mucho gusto volver a verte (Annie bajo del auto y abrazo a Candy)

-Archie bajo y la abrazo- Vamos gatita, te invitamos a cenar ¿Qué te parece?

-Uhmmm que rico, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre

-Jajaja sabía que no te negarías gatita, tú siempre tienes hambre

-¡Archie!

-Jajaja es broma gatita, sube (Archie como buen caballero ayudo a subir a ambas damas)

**Los tres fueron a cenar a un hermoso restaurant muy cerca de ahí **

-Candy me da tanto gusto saber que regresaste a Chicago (decía Annie muy contenta)

-A mí también Annie, la verdad me sentía muy bien en el hogar de Pony, pero ya sabes me gusta la aventura (le guiño un ojo)

-¿Regresaste al magnolia?

-Si Annie, llegue ahí mismo y para mi sorpresa, Albert dejo pagado la renta por dos años y decoro todo el departamento

-Bueno gatita, es que el tío siempre pensó que volverías y no se equivocó, por eso dejo pagado todo

-¿Tu sabias Archie?

-Si gatita, también te traigo esto, son unos papeles que Albert me dejo para ti

-Candy abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer, quedando sorprendida- Pero… pero… es… esto es demasiado

-¿Qué es demasiado gatita?

-Es un fideicomiso que Albert me dejo, por ser una Andrew hay un fidecomiso a mi nombre (Candy le mostro a Archie los papeles)

-Archie al ver la cifra casi se ahoga con el agua que bebía- Wow, esa sí que es una enorme cantidad gatita

-Es… es… que yo no puedo aceptar tanto dinero, jamás en la vida había visto tal cantidad junta

-Jajaja, vaya gatita, pero no puedes decir que no, es algo que te pertenece por ser una Andrew y además eres la única heredera del tío William

-¿Su única heredera?

-Si gatita, como el tío no tiene hijos, Dios no lo quiera y le llegara a pasar algo, toda la fortuna Andrew estaría en tus manos, ¿Por qué crees que los Leagan querían que te casaras con Niel? Porque pensaban que el tío William era un viejito, que estaba muy enfermo y ya se iba a morir

-Pero, yo no quiero que le pasa nada a Albert (Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Annie y Archie se vieron entre sí) a mí el dinero no me importa, me importa que Albert siempre este bien, yo no quiero su dinero… solo lo quiero a el

-¿Solo lo quieres a él? (Annie pregunto con una sonrisa)

-Candy se sonrojo- Es… decir… que… que… no quiero que nada le pase, él y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos

-Ah… ya veo Candy (Annie sonrió por el sonrojo de Candy)

-No te preocupes gatita, mi tío estará muy bien, él se sabe cuidar solo, ya ves tanto tiempo viviendo como vagabundo y logro sobrevivir sin dinero, él sabe cómo cuidarse

-Sí, lo se Archie, pero yo no quiero este dinero (Candy le regreso los papeles a Archie)

-Candy ese dinero está a tu nombre, aunque me regreses los papeles ahí seguirá, mejor guárdalos y cuando mi tío regrese, tu misma se los devuelves

-¿Cuándo regresa Albert?

-Aun no lo sé gatita, tiene que viajar mucho por los negocios de la familia, yo estoy estudiando la universidad para poder ayudarle, después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros es justo que le ayude

-Qué bueno Archie, me da mucho gusto por ti, Albert se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti…. Y bueno si no tengo otra opción tendré que esperar a que regrese para decirle que no es necesario este fideicomiso tan grande

-Si gatita, espera a que regrese

-Candy, cambiando de tema ¿Qué días descansaras?

-Ahmm creo que los sábados y domingos Annie

-Que bien Candy, así podremos vernos más seguido

-Si Annie

-Candy, yo quiero invitarte a un curso de tres meses al que asistiré, será los fines de semana

-¿Curso?

-Si Candy, mi madre quiere que asista es de protocolo, pero también de moda

-Pero Annie, yo soy muy cabeza dura para eso

-Anda Candy, no perderás nada, ahí aprenderás de moda, buenos modales y solo son dos días a la semana, no como en el colegio

-Jajaja, está bien Annie, pero solo lo hago por ti

-Gracias Candy, yo pagare tu inscripción

-No Annie, yo tengo dinero y si voy a asistir yo lo pagare

-Pero… Candy… ese curso es muy caro

-Si me lo imagino, pero Albert me dejo dinero en el departamento y es mucho, yo no sé qué voy hacer con tanto dinero

-Oh, ya veo Candy… bueno pues aprovéchalo en este curso y así cuando Albert regrese, estarás muy cambiada, más bonita de lo que eres y lo sorprenderás (Annie le guiño un ojo)

-¡Annie!

-Jajaja ¿Qué?, apoco no te daría gusto que Albert te viera más bonita y convertida en toda una dama

-Bueno… si

-Entonces no se diga más gatita, acepta el curso

-Está bien chicos, iré a ese curso… (Candy pensaba, Albert quiero verme bonita para cuando regreses y no me veas como una amiga nada más… quiero estar a tu nivel, te amo tanto Albert, sé que eres inalcanzable, pero con solo verte soy feliz, no importa que mi amor por ti no pueda ser)

Así pasaron los primeros dos meses del curso, Candy trabajaba mucho en el área de pediatría, era feliz con todos los niños a su cuidado y los niños se encariñaron mucho con ella, los fines de semana se iba con Annie, había aprendido mucho, cambio su peinado, ya no usaba sus coletas, ahora usaba una sola cola y dejaba unos cuantos rizos coquetos, su manera de vestir también cambio, usaba todos los finos vestidos que Albert compro para ella, se maquillaba muy poco, aprendió muchas cosas sobre buenos modales, ya no era la Candy salvaje, pero su esencia era la misma, le gustaba seguir trepando los árboles, cada día extrañaba más a Albert, quería escribirle pero Archie le decía que Albert siempre andaba de una ciudad a otra, que él le había mandado un telegrama diciéndole que ella estaba de nuevo en Chicago, todos los días esperaba alguna carta o que Albert llegara a su puerta… su corazón saltaba de alegría cuando tocaban a su puerta.

Candy pedía toda las noches por él, aún conservaba su medallón, siempre lo llevaba puesto, sentía que Albert estaba a su lado, cuando dormía no dejaba de ver la foto que ellos se tomaron cuando vivían en el departamento, todos los días le daba un beso de buenas noches a la foto de Albert, su amor era cada día más grande, pero también su miedo, sus complejos de inferioridad no dejaban que gritara ese amor a los cuatro vientos, sabía que todo era tan imposible, Albert debería de casarse con una señorita de sociedad fina y con clase, ella era una simple huérfana enfermera que había aprendido buenos modales pero nunca estaría al nivel de las señoritas de sociedad.

-Albert, si tan solo pudiéramos ser de nuevo Candy White y Albert el vagabundo, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, me he enamorado de ti como una tonta, me enamore de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso mi corazón sufrió mucho cuando partiste de mi lado, sabía que me hacía falta tu compañía, tus abrazos, tu cara, tus hermosos ojos y tu amor. Te amo Albert, te amo mi hermoso vagabundo.

El sábado por la mañana Candy estaba lista para su curso, se dio cuenta que había una carta en su buzón

-Una carta- sonrió feliz- veamos ¿De quién será? (vio el remitente de la carta y su cara cambio por completo- es… es… de Albert (rápido abrió la carta y comenzó a leer)

**Hola pequeña**

**Me da mucho gusto poder saludarte Candy, esperando que te estés adaptando de nuevo a tu trabajo, yo por mi parte estoy muy bien, hace meses estuve en Escocia donde pude presentarme como el patriarca del clan Andrew, los ancianos del consejo me dieron una buena bienvenida.**

**Ahora estoy en Sudamérica Candy, exactamente estoy en Rio de Janeiro, sabes, estoy invirtiendo en nuevos negocios para nuestra familia, la verdad no sé qué consecuencias nos traiga la guerra pero quiero estar un poco protegido y sobre todo proteger a mi familia, estos nuevos negocios son un éxito, George me ayuda en mucho, él siempre ha sido mi mano derecha y mi mentor, no sabes lo difícil que es estar de reunión en reunión, conociendo mucha gente nueva, quisiera ser aquel vagabundo que era antes, pero no puedo fallarle a mi familia, ellos confían en mí y pues nada queda que seguir adelante, a veces me doy mis escapadas a los zoológicos de la ciudad, sabes que me gusta mucho la naturaleza.**

**Candy te extraño tanto, este viaje se me hace eterno, quisiera poder verte y subir a un árbol para ver el atardecer juntos, mi viaje será de un año aunque ya me quedan pocos meses, espero poder terminar pronto para volver a verte, no tengo exactamente la fecha, pero el día menos esperado estaré en Chicago, cuídate mucho Candy y nunca dejes de sonreír. **

**Te quiere Albert.**

-Candy suspiro y se llevó la carta al pecho- Albert, yo también te quiero mucho, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, si tan solo pudiéramos ser Candy la enfermera y Albert el vagabundo sería tan feliz

-Candy, ¿Y esos suspiros?

-¡Annie!

-Jajaja Candy, deberías de ver tú cara, ¿De quién es la carta?

-Es de Albert Annie, me dice que está por Sudamérica y que pronto regresara a Chicago

-Ah, por eso son tantos suspiros

-¡Annie! (Candy se sonrojo)

-Jajaja oh vamos Candy, dime la verdad ¿Qué sientes por Albert?

-Annie Brither, no sé de qué me hablas... Mejor vámonos al curso porque llegaremos tarde

-Uhmmm está bien, pero creo que tu silencio dice mucho... Candy

Candy se quedó pensando en las palabras de Annie, ¿Sera verdad que Annie se dio cuenta que ama a Albert?... claro que lo ama, pero sabe bien que no es un amor para gritar a los cuatro vientos, es como si fuera un amor platónico, un amor que tiene que guardarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, un amor casi imposible.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**********Hola chicas, bueno primero que cada quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios que dejaron en el primer capitulo, me alegra tanto que mi historia les este gustando jejeje. Estos días he andado super ocupada por trabajo y uno que otro problemita personal... ya saben, en la vida nada es color de rosa, lo bueno que tenemos fics que leer y escribir para poder imaginar un poco que si jejeje, no les voy a quedar mal, ni a dejar el fic a medias, este fic ya lo tengo terminado... pero me doy cuenta que tengo muchos horrores jajaja, según yo... ya arregle algunos, pero se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias eh, la redacción no me esta gustando mucho... pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

**********Este capitulo quiero dedicárselo a unas grandes amigas, que me dieron todo su apoyo y consejos hace unos días que ya no sabia ni que hacer, muchas gracias por todo, en verdad brujitas, me siento tan feliz de haberlas conocido, todas son excelentes amigas... Friditas, Clau Ardley, Ishy, Stear Girl´s, MiluxD, Faby Andley y mi tía querida Lady Liuva Sol, muchas gracias por su amistad chicas. **

**También************ va dedicado a mi gran amiga CandyFan72, aunque te agarre a pedradas jajaja ¬¬ tu sabes por que **

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este Fic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 2.**

En el hotel más lujoso de Rio de Janeiro, un rubio de ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, esperaba que la carta que mando a Candy ya hubiera llegado, esa hermosa rubia de ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le quitaba el sueño, la mayoría de sus pensamientos eran para ella. Todos los días desde que se despidió de ella en aquella colina donde la había conocido, la extrañaba tanto. Cuando recupero la memoria no podía creer que el fuera el príncipe de Candy, el príncipe de la colina como ella lo llamaba... Su primer amor.

El también quedo impactado por esa hermosa pecosa de ojos verdes, creció en él un afán de quererla proteger, quiso regresar a aquella colina de Pony pero su tía Elroy lo mando a Londres a estudiar al Real Colegio San Pablo, pasaron varios años y cuando regreso se preguntaba ¿Que había sido de aquella hermosa niña que conoció? Semanas después... fue a quien rescato de esa cascada donde por poco muere ahogada, no de haber sido porque estaba pescando, Candy hubiera muerto.

Después de haberla conocido y saber lo sola que estaba en el mundo, le derritió el corazón, investigo como podía ayudarla y junto con su gran amigo George investigaron los trámites para su adopción, cuando formo parte de la familia Andrew estuvo más tranquilo, aunque sabía que se había enamorado de su sobrino Anthony Brower. Candy suspiraba tanto por Anthony, se alegró por los dos. Después de la muerte de Anthony ella quedo devastada, él supo siempre donde encontrarla y la reconforto, la dejo quedarse en el hogar de Pony para que sobrellevara su dolor, después la mando a estudiar a Londres, al mismo colegio donde él fue, siempre quiso que esa hermosa niña tuviera todas las comodidades que nunca tuvo, por eso pago la colegiatura con una habitación-suite. Viajo a Londres también para estar cerca de ella y de sus sobrinos, sabía que la volvería a ver, se preguntaba ¿Por qué Candy y él siempre se encontraban cuando más se necesitaban?

Cuando la vio en las calles de Londres, su corazón se aceleró al tenerla tan cerca, con un dulce abrazo se impregno por completo de su perfume de rosas, Candy era toda una hermosa señorita y se vio reflejado en esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto quería. Después de ese encuentro creció un sentimiento inexplicable, comenzó a sentir algo más que cariño por Candy, aunque era ocho años mayor que ella su corazón no lo entendía, pero su cabeza si lo entendía, por más que quiso deshacerse de esos sentimientos no lo logro, se había enamorado de Candy, con sus visitas al zoológico, leía cada una de las cartas que Candy le mandaba al Tío abuelo William y sus hermosas palabras llegaban a su corazón.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Candy se había enamorado de Terry, su corazón sufrió, pero sabía que Terry la haría feliz, por eso decidió ir a África, tenía que olvidar a Candy, ella ya había escogido su camino junto con Terry, decidió guardar ese amor imposible que sentía por ella. Cuando se enteró que había dejado el colegio se preocupó mucho por ella y se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado con Terry? ¿Por qué la había dejado irse así del colegio?... Albert sabía que era el único que la podía reconfortar, George le había dicho también el penoso incidente del colegio, el por supuesto que nunca dudo de Candy, por eso decidió regresar a América para estar cerca de ella... También tenía que hacer su presentación como el patriarca del clan Andrew, era hora de enfrentar su destino, pero fue donde su tren sufrió un atentado y perdió la memoria.

Cuando fue aun simple vagabundo sin memoria y sin pasado, fue ella quien lo alentó y ayudo en todo... !Su hermoso ángel!. Se enamoro de esa pecosa de sonrisa hermosa... No fue difícil enamorarse de ella, con todo lo que pasaban juntos, no necesitaba recuperar la memoria para sentirse en casa... Se había enamorado de Candy, aunque sabia muy bien que en el corazón de Candy había alguien mas, alguien con el que no podía competir por ser un simple vagabundo sin pasado. Su corazón sufrió cuando ella regreso con el corazón destrozado de New York, el verla llorar y sufrir era algo que no soportaba, vivió su dolor, la vio caer y la ayudo a levantarse.

Después recupero la memoria y a la primera persona que recordó fue esa hermosa jovencita de linda sonrisa y pecosa, se dio cuenta que se había vuelto a enamorar de Candy... Fue cuando se dio cuenta que él fue su primer amor... Su príncipe de la colina como Candy lo llamaba, eso le dio una esperanza de luchar por el amor de Candy... Pero cuando encontró a Candy durmiendo en los periódicos que él mismo había escondido, supo que ella lo seguía amando y guardo todo el amor que sentía por ella, solo quería que Candy recuperara la hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, quería quedarse todo el tiempo con ella, pero tuvo que dejarla para que su reputación no se viera afectada por rumores que comenzaban a surgir.

El día en que Candy llego al mirador, estaba pensando en ella... en su hermosa pecosa. Cuando escucho su voz y se quedó en shock, no podía creer que Candy estuviera con él, era hora de decir toda la verdad... El saber que la habían comprometido con Niel en su nombre lo lleno de coraje, por eso decidió impedir ese tonto compromiso, la amaba tanto y no iba a permitir que nadie le impusiera algo a Candy, ni siquiera él mismo…

Sabía que el viaje que estaba haciendo lo ayudaría a poder dejar de pensar un poco en ella, pero todo fue lo contrario, cada día la extrañaba más, su amor era sincero y puro, tantos años de amarla no se desvanecería en un viaje, tanto la amaba que se conformaba con que su pequeña fuera feliz.

-William, William, ¿Qué pasa William?

-¡George!

-¿Qué tienes William?, tengo rato llamándote y tu estas en la luna

-Solo estaba pensando George

-Me imagino que esos pensamientos son una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes y hermosa sonrisa

-Que bien me conoces George, a ti no te lo puede negar

-Tranquilízate William, pronto estaremos en Chicago

-Lo se George, no sabes cuánto la extraño y…

-¿Y?

-Nada George (Albert suspiro)

-Muchacho, a mí no me engañas, yo sé lo que sientes por ella desde hace mucho y no me digas que no William, tu forma de verla, de cuidar de ella, mira hasta te expusiste a morir por ella

-Lo se George, mi amor por Candy es tan grande que no me importo nada, solo ella

-Yo no entiendo porque no se lo dijiste desde hace mucho

-No puedo George, Candy sigue amando a Terry

-¿Quién dice eso, tu?

-George yo viví todo lo que Candy sufrió, cada una de sus lágrimas las viví en carne propia, no sabes lo difícil que es ver llorar a alguien que amas por otra persona, es un dolor que te desgarra por dentro, pero yo era su amigo, su paño de lágrimas, su consejero… su tutor

-William hijo, tu sabes que todo con el tiempo se cura, la Srta. Candy ya lo debió haber superado, cuando ella te buscaba yo vi en sus ojos tanto cariño por ti, ella te buscaba como a nadie cuando te fuiste de su lado, tú la mandaste directo a Terry y ¿Qué hizo ella?, dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí y todo, ¿Por qué?, porque ella te buscaba a ti William, solo a ti, tú fuiste más importante que ver a su antiguo amor, es hora de que luches por ella William, tú no eres una persona que se deja vencer por nada y por eso estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Crees que debo luchar por su amor?

-Claro que si William, pero también sabemos que no será fácil, si Candy y tú se aman tendrán que luchar los dos, por ser su tutor no te preocupes, con que anules esa adopción es más que suficiente, pero lo digo por la señora Elroy

-Si George, mi tía será un gran problema, sobre todo porque nunca ha querido a Candy, no sé por qué tanto rencor contra ella, no lo entiendo

-La señora Elroy nunca supo conocerla William, siempre se dejó llevar por los Leagan, sabes que Sarah es su consentida, pero tampoco es mala, creo que muy en el fondo le estará agradecida a Candy por haberte salvado la vida

-Pero ella no sabe todo lo que pase, cuando trate de hablar de eso, no quiso saber nada de Candy, se fue por una temporada a Florida con los Leagan

-Bueno William, ella sabrá escucharte, tú no te des por vencido

-No George, no lo hare, regresare a Chicago y luchare por este amor que siento desde hace mucho (Albert sonrió muy feliz)

-Ese es el William que conozco, bueno ¿ya estás listo para el baile de esta noche?

-¿Otro baile?, ya me canse de bailar con las señoritas de sociedad tan superficiales

-Jajaja, ni modo William, son las hijas de tus socios, no puedes hacerles menos

-Lo se George, pero tú sabes que esa clase de señoritas no me interesan y solo se la pasan acosándome (Albert frunció el ceño)

-Jajajaja, bueno William es algo que tienes que hacer para que tus socios no se molesten, yo te ayudaría pero el galán eres tu

-Jajaja ahora resulta que soy yo, no te hagas si bien que extrañas a Dorothy

-¡William! (George se sonrojo)

-Jajaja, hasta te sonrojas

-Jajaja está bien William, tú también me conoces muy bien y si extraño mucho a Dorothy ¿Contento?

-Si, por que si la extrañas me ayudaras a terminar este viaje cuanto antes para poder regresar a Chicago

-Bueno está bien, todo por esas hermosas mujeres, bueno vámonos William

-Está bien, ya que, vámonos

**Dos meses pasaron muy rápido, Albert concreto sus nuevos negocios y estaba muy contento**

-William, traigo buenas noticias

-¿Qué pasa George?

-Que nuestro último contrato ha sido aceptado, solo faltan las firmas y acabamos este viaje de negocios

-¿Enserio George? (Albert sonrió feliz)

-Si William, en unos días más podremos regresar a Chicago, si todo sale bien, llegaremos antes de Navidad

-Que bien George, es la mejor noticia que me has dado

-¿Mandaras Telegramas?

-No George, tal vez no llegue a la mansión Andrew

-¿Qué?

-Si George, pero eso te lo explico luego (Albert le guiño un ojo)

-Jajajaja ¿Estas feliz verdad?

-Si George, por fin casi un año sin ver a Candy, la he extrañado tanto

-Lo se muchacho, lo se

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy salía de su último día de trabajo en el hospital, había pedido vacaciones para pasar navidad en el hogar de Pony, caminaba por las frías calles cuando se detuvo en un puesto de periódicos y ahí vio una revista donde Terry salía, sonrió al ver que Terry triunfaba y compro la revista, llego a su departamento y se sentó en el enorme sillón y comenzó a leer.**

-Terry me da tanta alegría saber que estas triunfando, mírate que buen mozo eres, el teatro es tu pasión y claro ,tienes a quien salir, mi rebelde, por fin estas tan feliz, solo me basta ver tu rostro, tal vez con Susana aprendiste a ser feliz, nuestra promesa se está cumpliendo Terry, seremos felices, tal vez en otra vida lo nuestro pudiera haber sido, pero vivimos algo tan hermoso que jamás me olvidare de ti mi rebelde.

Candy dejo la revista en un librero y se metió a la recamara para preparar su equipaje, al día siguiente viajaría al hogar de Pony, después de hacer su equipaje decidió a preparar algo de cenar y un chocolate caliente, ceno muy a gusto y se acomodó cerca de la chimenea a tomar una enorme taza chocolate caliente... cuando tocaron a la puerta

-¿Quién será a esta hora?

Candy abrió la puerta pero no vio a nadie, estaba a punto de cerrar cuando escucho una voz

**-!Te extrañe tanto Candy!**

-Candy abrió los ojos, esa voz la conocía muy bien, dio unos pasos al frente y ahí lo vio... Recargado en la pared como cuando la encontró en aquella farola en el mercado, Candy corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar – Albert, yo también te extraño tanto

-Albert se impregno de su delicioso perfume, la abrazo muy fuerte, no quería soltarla- Candy, pero mira que cambiada estas (Albert observo a la rubia, la vio tan cambiada, ya no traía sus úsales coletas, ahora su cabello estaba suelto amarrado con una hermosa cinta, su vestido era muy diferente...delineaba su hermosa figura... - Candy eres tan hermosa, quisiera tomarte en mis brazos y poder besarte, te amo Candy)

-Candy se sonrojo- tú también Albert, estas más buen mozo (Candy pensaba: Albert mi corazón late de felicidad, solo tú eres mi felicidad Albert, no sabes cuánto te amo, quisiera besarte)

-Jajaja ¿Tú crees?, Candy me gusta mucho tu cabello (Acaricio el cabello de Candy y sus dedos se hundieron un poco en aquella sedosa melena) eres tan hermosa pequeña

-Candy sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, vio una pequeña maleta de Albert en la puerta - ¿Cuándo llegaste Albert?

-Vengo llegando pequeña, primero quise venir a verte

-Oh gracias Albert, pero pasa por favor, está haciendo frió ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate?

-Si Candy, muchas gracias

Los dos entraron al departamento y Albert se sentó en el sillón, Candy se inmediato le dio una taza de chocolate caliente y se sentó a su lado

-¿Te gusto el departamento Candy?

-Oh si Albert, muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte

-Sabes que no es molestia pequeña

-Candy pensó, pequeña, hasta cuando dejaras de decirme pequeña, quisiera que me vieras como una mujer no como una pequeña niña- ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje Albert?

-Muy bien Candy, como te dije en la carta, George y yo hicimos muchos negocios nuevos, conocí mucha gente, muchas culturas y otros idiomas

-Que bien Albert, me alegra tanto, pero más me alegra que estés de vuelta en Chicago

-Gracias Candy, trabajamos lo más rápido que pudimos para poder estar en navidad en Chicago, quería regresar antes de navidad y poder encontrarte Candy

-¡Oh!, qué bueno que llegaste hoy, tenía pensado irme mañana al hogar de Pony, pedí vacaciones en el hospital y me dieron dos semanas

-Que bien Candy, pero ¿Entonces ya tenías planes? (Albert hizo un puchero triste)

-Ehmm sí, no pensé que llegarías en estos días ¿Pasaras navidad en Lakewood?

-No Candy

-Candy sintió una tristeza al escuchar sus palabras- ¿No?, no me digas que te iras de nuevo

-Jajaja no pequeña, no pasare navidad en Lakewood, porque quiero pasar navidad contigo, claro si no te molesta

-Candy sonrió muy feliz- ¿Deberás Albert?

-Si pequeña, le mande un mensaje a la tía abuela, que llegaría después de navidad, que habíamos tenido problemas con el último contrato, que yo la alcanzaría en Lakewood

-Jajaja, que bien Albert ¿Cuántos días te quedaras?

-Una semana Candy, pero tú tienes que viajar al hogar de pony (Albert bajo la mirada)

-Bueno, pero puedo mandarle un telegrama a la Srta. Pony y le diré que estaré una semana más en Chicago, que llegare después

-Enserio Candy ¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro que si Albert, yo también quiero pasar navidad contigo, tiene mucho que no nos vemos y te extrañaba tanto Albert (Candy se sonrojo)

-Yo también pequeña, te extrañe tanto

Los dos se vieron directo a los ojos, miradas verde y azul se conectaron como nunca, los dos se volvieron a ver reflejado en esos hermosos ojos que cada quien extrañaba

-¿Quieres cenar Albert?, acabo de cenar, prepare una rica sopa

-¿Y a mi pequeña ya no se le quema la comida?

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja es broma Candy, claro que quiero cenar, muero de hambre, me vine directo al departamento, no quiero que nadie sepa que ya regrese a Chicago (Albert le guiño un ojo)

-Jajaja no te preocupes, tus amistades no vienen por esta zona, además Archie y Annie están en Lakewood

-Que bien, porque quiero pasar una hermosa semana sin que nadie nos moleste

-Yo igual Albert, bueno voy a calentar tu cena, regreso

Candy fue a la cocina y Albert se quedó en la sala, observándola, se sentía como en casa, en su hogar, todo era muy diferente, ahora todo el departamento estaba muy bien decorado, pero esa sensación de hogar estaba ahí, si tan solo pudiera ser solo el vagabundo sin memoria, sería tan feliz como siempre lo fue a lado de Candy.

-Muy bien Señor millonario, la cena ya está, ve a lavarte las manos

-Si Candy, gracias

-Albert regreso y se sentó en la mesa- Uhmmm esto se ve muy delicioso espero y no me haga daño

-¡Albert!

-Jajajaja, es broma Candy, creo que ya has aprendido a cocinar verdad

-Un poco, tome un curso con Annie y ahí nos enseñaron a cocinar

-¿Curso de cocina?

-Este… no, fue un curso de protocolo y moda

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, fueron tres meses, solo eran los fines de semana, pero aprendí mucho, ahora puedo ser una linda dama

-Candy… (Albert se conmovió con sus palabras) siempre has sido una linda dama Candy, eres muy buena y lo mejor de ti son tus hermosos sentimientos, eres como ninguna dama de sociedad lo es, simplemente maravillosa Candy

-¡Albert! (se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas)

-No pequeña no llores, eres mucho las linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

-Gracias Albert, tus palabras me alientan

-Si Candy, pero sobre el curso me da gusto que lo hayas tomado, estas tan cambiada, eres una hermosa dama Candy, me siento tan orgulloso de ti

-Gracias Albert (Si superas que lo hice por ti, para poder estar un poquito a tu altura mi príncipe)

-¿No me acompañaras a cenar?

-Jajaja yo ya cene, pero te acompaño con unas galletas que prepare

-Está bien Candy… la verdad esta sopa te quedo muy deliciosa

Albert termino de cenar y después tomo chocolate con galletas, le platico a Candy sobre su viaje, de los países que visito y le dio unos presentes que traía para ella, eran peinetas, bufandas, chales y vestidos hermosos.

-Candy creo que es hora de dormir

-Sí, pero ¿Dónde dormirás? Ya no tenemos la litera

-No te preocupes Candy, yo puedo dormir en este sillón

-Pero… puede ser algo incómodo Albert

-Candy, he dormido en tantos lugares al aire libre que no me parece nada incomodo

-Es verdad

-Además, mira, este sillón es especial, por eso lo compre

Albert desplego el sillón y se hizo una pequeña cama

-¡Oh Albert! Es una cama

-Jajaja si pequeña por eso me gusto, sabía que pasaría esto, aquí puedo dormir muy a gusto

-Que bien Albert, ahorita te traigo unos cobertores, además la chimenea está encendida y no pasaras frio

-Gracias Candy

Candy le llevo unos edredones, Albert paso a cambiarse al baño, se puso su pijama y estaba listo para dormir

-Que pases buenas noches Candy (Albert le dio un beso en la frente)

-Igual tu Albert -Candy comenzó a caminar, pero dio media vuelta y corrió a abrazarlo, Albert también necesitaba ese hermoso abrazo y la recibió con mucho gusto, quedaron abrazados un buen rato, no dijeron palabras pero sabían que no las necesitaban- Gracias por venir a verme Albert

-Gracias a ti pequeña por recibirme y permitirme quedar unos días contigo

-Buenas noches Albert (Candy se levantó en puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

-Buenas noches Candy

Los dos se quedaron pensando en ese abrazo, un abrazo que los dos necesitaban tanto, era maravilloso sentir de nuevo sus brazos, su perfume, pero sobre todo el verse de nuevo, tantos meses extrañándose y ahora solo los separaba una pequeña pared, una pared que con gusto quitarían para poder dormir una vez más en la misma habitación, poder escuchar la respiración del otro y así estar más juntos que nunca.

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, yo se que tengo errores nenas, créanme que he arreglado muchos... Solo que ahorita ando con mucho trabajo, he tratado de corregir lo mas que puedo la historia y la redacción, pero aveces se me cierran mis ojitos de sueño... Espero que este capitulo les guste mucho.  
**

**He leído todos sus comentarios y quisiera nombrarlas a todas, cada comentario es una sonrisa para mi, en verdad muchas gracias chicas, también a las chicas que me leen de forma anónima.  
**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODAS LAS HERMOSAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW, ¡GRACIAS!**

**Capítulo 3.**

Candy despertó muy temprano y su estómago rugió un poco de hambre, había un olor a café recién hecho, se levantó de su cama, se puso su bata y salió, vio la mesa puesta para el desayuno con una variedad de cosas deliciosas para desayunar.

-Buenos días dormilona, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Buenos días Albert, muy bien gracias, dormí muy bien (mintió, ella no pudo dormir tan solo el pensar que Albert estaba tan cerca de ella le quitaba el sueño) y tu ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien pequeña, el sillón es muy cómodo (mintió, tardo mucho en dormir igual que Candy también estaba pensando que la tenía tan cerca de él y eso le robo el sueño) pero siéntate pequeña, ya está listo el desayuno

-¡Oh, Albert! Que rico se ve todo (Candy saco la lengua e hizo reír a Albert)

-Veo que extrañabas mi comida ¿verdad?... Pienso que extrañabas más mi comida que a mí (Albert hizo un lindo puchero)

-¡No!, como dices eso (Candy dejo su tostada y vio a Albert a los ojos)… Yo… yo… te extrañe mucho Albert

-(Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Albert latiera muy rápido) y yo a ti pequeña

Albert se sentó en la mesa y comenzaron con su delicioso desayuno, después Candy lavo los platos y Albert estaba viendo el periódico del día.

-Y bien Señor millonario ¿A dónde quiere ir?

-Pues me gustaría ir al parque, a caminar un rato ¿Qué dices Candy?

-Pero… y si te reconocen

-No creo pequeña, llevare un sombrero y lentes

-Está bien, entonces me voy a bañar, a cambiarme y nos vamos

Candy se dio un baño, se cambió con un lindo vestido color turquesa debajo de la rodilla, con escote en V y un hermoso abrigo color blanco, botas altas y su cabello suelto con una pequeña peineta en forma de rosa.

-¡Lista! (Candy salió y le giño un ojo)

-Albert volteo a verla y se quedó con la boca abierta- Ca… Candy, estas muy hermosa, ¿Nos vamos mi hermosa dama?(ofreciéndole el brazo)

-Candy se sonrojo- Gracias Albert, tú también estas buen mozo (Albert vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa color negro con una chamarra de piel color negro, lentes obscuros y un sombrero negro)

Los dos salieron del departamento y caminaron hasta el parque nacional de Chicago, aunque el día era muy frió, en las calles podían observar a mucha gente haciendo compras de navidad, niños jugando por todos lados. Caminaron a la orilla del lago, Albert le conto sobre sus viaje, sus contratos y de todas las fiestas a las que tuvo que asistir casi obligado.

Candy sintió una punzada de celos, se preguntaba ¿Cuántas señoritas de sociedad estuvieron interesadas con Albert?

-¿Entonces conociste muchas... Señoritas en estas fiestas?

-Albert sonrió ante la pregunta de Candy... Pensaba ¿Estará celosa?- Bueno, si conocí a mucha gente y las señoritas eran las hijas de mis nuevos socios

-Ah, ¿Y eran bonitas?

-Albert sonrió aún más- No tanto como lo eres tu Candy

-Candy se sonrojo- Yo… yo… Gracias Albert

Albert tomo su mejilla y la acaricio lentamente, Candy cerro los ojos ante la caricia de Albert, no quería que ese momento tan maravilloso terminara pero fueron interrumpidos por un niño con su pelota y los dos sonrieron.

Estuvieron caminando mucho más rato, después fueron a un pequeño restaurant a comer.

-¿Qué más quieres hacer Albert?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar un arbolito de navidad y lo decoramos?

-Esa es una idea muy buena vamos

Los dos salieron del restaurant tomados de la mano y corriendo un poco, después fueron a una tienda compraron el arbolito y muchas cosas para decorarlo y también el departamento, Candy vio como la cajera le coqueteo un poco a Albert.

-Candy lo tomo del brazo y se recargo en él y dijo: Que gusto me da decorar nuestro departamento juntos Albert (Viendo directo a la cajera)

-Albert se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y sonrió complacido- Claro que sí hermosa, ese departamento siempre será nuestro hogar

La cajera se incomodó ante las palabras de ambos y desvió la mirada de Albert a las cosas que estaba cobrando. Después de pagar, salieron de la tienda con las cosas y tomaron un carruaje.

-¿Viste cómo te comía con la mirada?

-Jajajaja, no vi Candy, pero gracias por salvarme

-Es una descarada (Candy respingo la nariz enojada)

-Jajaja, no te enojes pequeña (Albert la abrazo un poco y le dio un beso en la frente)

Llegaron al departamento y comenzaron a adornar todo, pusieron dos botas con sus nombres en la chimenea, adornaron el arbolito de navidad, faltaba solo la estrella y Candy se ofreció a colocarla, se subió a una silla, acomodo la estrella pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en los brazos Albert.

-Pe… Perdón Albert (Candy se sonrojo)

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que no te golpeaste (Albert no quería bajarla pero a regañadientes tuvo que hacerlo depositándola en el piso)

-¿Quedo muy bonito todo verdad?

-Si pequeña, todo está muy bonito, este departamento siempre ha sido nuestro hogar Candy (Albert le acaricio la mejilla mirándola directo a los ojos)

-Si Albert (Candy se ruborizo y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas)

Los dos pasaron una linda velada llena de pláticas, risas y chocolate caliente, una vez más los dos no pudieron dormir bien por estar pensando en el otro, la víspera de navidad se acercó Albert ordeno comida, compraron una botella de vino y la mesa estaba bien adornada para la ocasión, los dos cenaron muy delicioso e hicieron un brindis.

-Candy, brindemos por nosotros, porque siempre estemos juntos a pesar de las adversidades de la vida, que siempre compartamos momentos como este

-Si Albert, brindemos porque nuestra amistad es muy fuerte y siempre estaremos juntos a pesar de las adversidades ¡Salud!

-Una vez que tomaron su vino- ¿Quieres bailar Candy?

-Si Albert

-Albert la tomo por la cintura pegándola un poco a su cuerpo, impregnándose de su delicioso perfume de rosas y pensaba: Candy deseo tanto besarte, quisiera que jamás te apartaras de mis brazos

-Candy se recargo un poco en el hombro de Albert, su olor a maderas se impregno en ella y pensaba: Albert mi príncipe, siempre soñé con bailar con mi príncipe de la colina y esto es mucho mejor de lo que siempre había soñado.

-Feliz navidad Candy (Albert le dio un abrazo, perdiéndose en los sedosos rizos de Candy)

-Feliz navidad Albert (Candy lo abrazo cerrando los ojos y deseando que ese abrazo no terminara nunca)

-Pequeña, tengo un regalo para ti (Ambos dejaron de bailar y se sentaron en el sofá, Albert saco una linda caja de su chaqueta y se la entrego)

-Candy abrió la cajita y se quedó asombrada, era una linda gargantilla con un diamante en forma de corazón, alrededor del corazón lindos zafiros incrustados, unos aretes igual de diamantes y zafiros- Al… Albert, pero no debiste molestarte con semejante obsequio

-No es molestia Candy, tú mereces eso y más, pero ¿No te gustaron?

-¿Bromeas? Es hermoso

-Albert sonrió, ¿Me permites? (Albert saco de la caja la gargantilla y se la coloco en el cuello de Candy, sus manos se perdieron detrás del cuello sedoso y abrocho la gargantilla, Albert deseo quedarse así por mucho tiempo, abrazando y rosando su hermoso cuello, la piel de Candy era tan tersa- Se te ve hermoso Candy

-Candy se estremeció al sentir las manos de Albert alrededor de su cuello y se sonrojo- Gra… gracias Albert, yo también tengo un regalo para ti (Candy se levantó a corrió a su recamara, le dio una caja envuelta en papel de color rojo y un moño blanco) esto es para ti, espero te guste

-Albert fue rompiendo el papel y vio su regalo, era un fino portarretrato de plata con una foto de ellos dos cuando vivían en el departamento, sonrió complacido – Candy, es el mejor obsequio que me puedes dar, muchas gracias pequeña (Albert la abrazo y beso su frente)

-Yo también tengo una foto y está en mi buro a lado de mi cama, quise sacar una copia de esa foto para que los dos tengamos la misma foto

-Gracias Candy, esta foto siempre la llevare conmigo y su lugar será mi escritorio, cuando me vaya de viaje la llevare conmigo siempre

-Candy al escuchar los viajes de Albert se tensó- ¿Te iras de viaje de nuevo?

-Bueno ahorita no pequeña, pero tal vez empezando el año tengo que ir unas semanas a Florida a arreglar unos asuntos pero no tardare mucho

-Ah, ya me habías espantado, pensé que te ibas a ir otro año (Candy hizo un puchero)

-Jajaja, no pequeña, ya no pienso hacer viajes largos, bueno no por ahora

-Candy pudo respirar mejor después de las palabras de Albert- Bueno Señor millonario, ¿Qué le parece si seguimos bailando?

-Es una buena idea Candy, ven vamos a seguir bailando

Así pasaron la noche, bailando, conversando mucho entre risas, miradas entrelazadas y suspiros por ambos cuando alguien de los dos hablaba, tanto tiempo que estuvieron lejos el uno del otro, tenían muchas cosas que contarse, muchas sonrisas y miradas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron dos días más, salieron a muchos lugares juntos, entre los dos preparaban la comida entre muchas risas, bromas y suspiros. Era la última noche que Albert pasaría en el departamento con Candy, ya tenía su maleta preparada y quería darse el valor para decirle todo lo que sentía, él tendría que regresar a Lakewood y sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo para estar tan juntos y solos. Los dos estaban acostados en el sofá cama con la chimenea encendida y un vaso de chocolate caliente cada quien.

-Candy suspiro- ¿Entonces temprano te vas?

-Si pequeña, yo le mande un telegrama a la tía que regresaría mañana y prometí estar con ella en año nuevo, no me quisiera ir, me siento tan bien contigo

-Yo igual Albert, me siento tan bien contigo, no quisiera que te fueras, como quisiera que todo fuera como antes, que solo fueras Albert el vagabundo y Candy la enfermera

-Yo también quisiera que todo fuera así, toda la carga que tengo es mucha y me siento como prisionero de mi familia, pero también sé que es mi obligación (Albert suspiro frustrado)

-Bueno Albert, pero tú eres muy inteligente y sabes llevar bien las cosas en tu familia y en la empresa, yo siempre he confiado en ti… ah por cierto señor millonario, sobre el fideicomiso que me dejaste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Esa es una cantidad enorme de dinero, no debiste hacerlo Albert

-Candy, yo quiero que siempre estés protegida en todos los aspectos y esa es una forma de protegerte, tu como miembro de la familia Andrew tienes derecho a la fortuna y ese fidecomiso es tuyo

-Albert, tu sabes que a mí no me interesa el dinero de los Andrew, yo tengo mi profesión y se trabajar, no debiste hacerlo, no quiero que la tía abuela me odie más si se entera del fidecomiso (Candy se puso triste y bajo la vista)

-Pequeña (Albert con su dedo índice levanto la cara de Candy) la tía abuela no tiene por qué enojarse, la herencia de los Andrew es mía y solo yo tengo derecho de hacer con ella lo que quiera y no te voy a dejar desprotegida Candy, si no quieres ahorita el dinero puedes dejarlo en el banco, pero no me pidas que te lo quite porque no lo hare pequeña.

-Candy suspiro resignada- ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi Albert?

-Albert reacciono ante las palabras de Candy, ¿Por qué? el mismo siempre se había preguntado desde un principio por qué quería proteger a Candy, hasta George lo cuestiono con esa pregunta y la única respuesta era porque él quería mucho a Candy, pero él sabía que era más que cariño, él amaba a Candy – Por… porque te quiero Candy y no quiero que pases ningún tipo de carencia

-Candy sonrió ante las palabras de Albert, fijo su mirada en él y se acomodó para quedar frente a él, sentada frente a Albert, con su mirada fija en el- Yo… yo también te quiero Albert (sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hicieron presente y no pasó desapercibido para Albert)

-Albert tomo la mejilla de Candy, vio sus hermosos ojos verdes y acaricio un poco su mejilla, los ojos de Albert también tenían un brillo especial, su pequeña le había dicho que lo quería, era una gran oportunidad para él, vio en su mirada mucho cariño, no cariño de agradecimiento si no otro tipo de cariño, era… era ¿Amor? ¿Sería posible que Candy sintiera amor por él? – Ca… Candy

-Al… Albert

Albert se acercó un poco más, la mirada azul y verde se hacían una sola, fue acercándose y vio como Candy mordió un poco su labio inferior, su deseo por besarla crecía a cada segundo, se acercó más estaba tan cerca de sus labios, Candy cerro los ojos para recibir aquel beso tan anhelado, cuando Candy cerro los ojos se acercó y sintió la respiración de Candy.

Estaba a punto de tocar esos labios que tanto quería besar cuando una ráfaga de aire hizo que la ventana se abriera y se escuchó un fuerte golpe, Candy se espantó y abrió los ojos, sintió el aire muy frió, los dos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron por aquella interrupción, Albert se levantó a cerrar la ventana y cuando estaba de regreso vio como en el piso había una revista con la foto de Terry, Candy tenía esa revista, sintió una oleada de celos ¿Cómo era posible que Candy aun siguiera enamorada de Terry?

Candy vio la revista en los pies de Albert, vio como el la ventaba y con su mano la apretó, la cara de Albert había cambiado totalmente, ¿Por qué rayos no tiro esa revista?, tenía que decirle que no sentía ya nada por Terry, que solo se alegraba por su éxito, estuvo a punto de besarla, entonces podría ser que Albert también sintiera lo mismo que ella, tal vez Albert estaba enamorada de ella.

-Con los ojos llorosos – Al… Albert yo… yo…

-¡No Candy! No digas nada, veo que aun sigues pensando en Terry, aun no logras sacarlo de tu corazón (Albert apretó con su puño la revista arrugándola y la tiro al piso) es mejor que me vaya de una vez, cuídate mucho Candy, disculpa por toda la molestia que te cause (tomo su pequeña maleta, dio media vuelta sin ver a Candy y salió del departamento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón sentía tanto dolor) Aun lo amas Candy, aun lo amas pequeña…

Candy se quedó en shock, ella quería decirle todo lo que sentía a Albert y no pudo decir nada, sus palabras no salieron, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla, no era posible que le pasara esto… - No, Albert yo te amo a ti… solo a ti, por favor…. (Se levantó y salió corriendo del departamento para alcanzarlo, bajo las escaleras y llego a la calle, pero no vio nada, camino un poco, pero ya no estaba Albert, regreso al departamento hacia mucho frio y ella no llevaba ningún abrigo, se acostó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar amargamente)

-Albert, mi amor… (Candy se sentó en el sillón, tomo la revista donde venía Terry, la arrugo aún más y la tiro a la chimenea, vio cómo se quemaba poco a poco) Albert, yo te amo a ti, por Terry no siento nada, solo es un lindo recuerdo, un amor de adolescencia, por ti… por ti siento un gran amor, Albert por favor regresa, yo te amo y desde hace mucho, me di cuenta que te amaba cuando te fuiste de mi vida, mi vida sin ti no estaba completa, eres mi complemento, eres mi amor… eres mi príncipe de la colina… Albert te amo… (Lloro hasta quedarse dormida)

Al siguiente día, Candy alisto su equipaje para irse al hogar de pony, pensó en ir a la mansión de los Andrew en Lakewood, pero sabía que la tía abuela no le permitirá ver a Albert, se resignó y salió del departamento y camino hasta la estación de trenes de Chicago, tomo el primer tren y llego al hogar de pony, fue recibida por la hermana María y la Srta. Pony, los niños que tanto la quería, después de estar un rato con ellos, decidió subir a la colina de pony, el mismo lugar donde había conocido a su príncipe de la colina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la mansión de Lakewood un rubio de ojos azules como el cielo cabalgaba en su hermoso corcel blanco, no podía quitarse esa imagen de Terry en la revista, vio como Candy cambio al darse cuenta de la revista, lo aceptaba, se puso celoso de Terry, aun estando lejos de ella seguía presente en su vida, en cualquier revista o periódico y sobre todo en el corazón de Candy… había pasado la noche en la mansión de Chicago y después se fue a Lakewood, donde su tía lo recibió muy contenta, Archie y George también estaban ahí, George llego unas horas antes que él.

Salió a cabalgar, tenía que despejarse un rato, no quería dar explicaciones de nada, sintió la necesidad de estar solo, quería regresar a ser un simple vagabundo como antes, así su corazón no sufriría, todas las esperanzas que tenia se habían esfumado por un recuerdo de Terry, se preguntó si no había sido muy exagerado salirse así del departamento, Candy no tenía la culpa de no sentir lo mismo que él, pero sus celos no soportaron, habían estado a punto de besarse, de confesarle el amor que siente por ella y todo se esfumo tan rápido…

En cuanto entro a la mansión después de su cabalgata, la tía Eloy lo abordo

-William ¿Por qué sales a cabalgar con este frio que hace?

-Porque así me siento bien tía, discúlpeme me daré un baño

-Está bien William, te espero en el comedor para la cena, quiero hablar contigo

-Si tía, con su permiso

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**William, como bien sabes, todos los años la familia Andrew organiza una fiesta para año nuevo y este año no será la excepción, organizare una fiesta de año nuevo e invitare a todas nuestras amistades importantes**

-Como guste tía, la fiesta la organiza usted… no la familia Andrew

-La tía se tensó ante las palabras de su sobrino- Bueno, pero tu como patriarca de la familia, tienen que darles la bienvenida, aparte vendrán muchas familias con sus hermosas hijas, quizá puedes conocer una hermosa señorita y poder cortejarla

-No me pida eso tía, usted sabe que ese tipo de señoritas no son de mi gusto, ellas solo les interesa el dinero y la posición social

-Pero William… tienes que casarte antes de que el consejo empiece a presionarte para que te cases

-Tía, yo soy libre de decidir con quién me caso, ni el consejo ni usted decidirán con quien debo casarme, esa es mi decisión

George y Archie se mantenían callados ante la conversación de la tía abuela, escuchaba tensión en las palabras de Albert y de cómo se imponía ante la Sra. Elroy Andrew

-Bueno, pero espero que en esa fiesta puedas conocer a alguien especial, me gustaría que te casaras pronto para poder conocer a mis nietos William

-Le prometo que atenderé a toda la gente como se debe, pero no me obligue a nada que yo no quiera tía, porque no lo voy a hacer y esa es mi última palabra

-Está bien, se hará como tú digas.

La fiesta de año nuevo fue todo un acontecimiento para las familias de alta sociedad de Chicago y Lakewood, todos asistieron con sus hermosas hijas para que el gran patriarca de la familia Andrew se pudiera fijar en alguna de ellas, para las familias importantes era vital que su hija quedara emparentada con la familia más poderosa de Chicago, las señoritas casaderas desplegaron todos sus encantos, sus mejores galas para poder impresionar a William Andrew, pero ninguna tuvo éxito, Albert atendió a todos con una gran sonrisa, pero no quiso bailar con nadie, solo se limitaba a hablar con los miembros del consejo y de negocios, no se acercó a ninguna señorita, aunque muchas le coquetearon pero ninguna logro llamar su atención.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas, bueno aquí vengo con un capitulo mas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios lindas, todos me hacen sonreír... Gatita Andrew, Friditas, Faby Andley, Clau Ardley, Ishy, Que viva candy, CandyFann72, Melissa Andrew, Paloma, lady susy, florcita, lis69, AnaEdith, Patty Castillo, Sabrina, Rose Granchesterd... Muchas gracias a todas, son tan lindas **

**Este capitulo quiero dedicarlo a una nena muy linda, Nerckka Orellana, espero que este capitulo te guste mucho. **

**Este capitulo cuando lo escribí me hizo llorar, cuando lo leí me hizo llorar y ahorita que lo edite me hizo llorar... Creo que soy muy llorona, pero por si acaso tengan a la mano pañuelos desechables.**

**Con cariño... Chiquita Andrew**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Pasaron varios días desde la fiesta de año nuevo, Albert regreso a la mansión de Chicago junto con la tía abuela, George y Archie**

-William, aquí están los papeles que tienes que llevar a Florida

-Gracias George

-¿Qué te pasa William?, desde que regresaste de ver a la señorita Candy, estas muy distinto, de mal humor,¿Qué paso con la señorita Candy?

-Albert dejo lo que estaba haciendo y dio un suspiro de frustración- A ti no te puedo mentir George, todo estaba bien con Candy, pasamos días maravillosos, los mejores de mi vida, estuve a punto de decirle todo lo que siento y falto muy poquito para que nos besáramos… Pero algo paso y cayo una revista al piso donde salía Terry, no podía creer que Candy estuviera todavía enamorada de él, simplemente perdí la cabeza, los celos me dominaron y me salí de ahí, Candy no dijo nada, solo quería llorar...

-Pero William, el que tenga una revista no quiere decir que siga enamorada de ese joven

-Pues yo creo que si George, yo sé que Candy sufrió mucho por Terry, todas sus lágrimas yo las viví, ella lo amaba o mejor dicho lo sigue amando, todo este tiempo no ha podido olvidarlo, el tener esa revista solo me confirma lo que tanto temía... Ella no me dijo nada, no lo negó cuando le dije que si seguía enamorada de Terry ¡Simplemente no me dijo nada George! (Albert paso una mano por su cabello)

-George levanto una ceja- William no te pongas así, estoy seguro que todo tiene una explicación, debiste preguntárselo directamente si sentía algo por el

-Lo hice George y ella no me contesto nada… Su silencio fue tan terrible para mi… te das cuenta, tu sabes lo que siento por ella y desde hace mucho. La he dejado irse de mi lado dos veces George, no sé si pueda ilusionarme más y que ella no sienta nada por mi

-Creo que te estas precipitando William, habla con ella, antes que nada ustedes son amigos, deben de tenerse mucha confianza como para poder hablar

-Si George, claro que quiero hablar con ella... quiero verla, solo que me duele todo esto que siento y si confirmo que ella sigue enamorada de Terry… Será un gran golpe para mí

-Tranquilo William .por favor, solo necesitas hablar con ella

-Lo se George, tengo que hablar con Candy… Pero ¿Qué hago si sigue enamorada de Terry?

-Solo olvidarla hijo, no puedes hacer otra cosa más que olvidarla, sé que no será fácil pero tú eres muy fuerte William

-Gracias por todo tu apoyo George

-No me agradezcas hijo, tú sabes que eres como un hijo para mí y tampoco quiero verte sufrir, también te aconsejo que hables con la señora Elro, porque la señora Elroy ya quiere buscarte una señorita de sociedad, tú sabes muy bien que el consejo no tardara en que te pidan que te cases

-Si lo se George, pero yo solo quisiera hacerlo con una sola persona, con Candy

-George sonrió- creo que también deberías de hablar con la señora Elroy, ella no le tiene mucha aprecio a la señorita Candy

-Sí, y no sé porque hace eso, Candy es tan hermosa, tan amigable, no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que la tía dice, todo fueron intrigas de los Leagan

-Pues aprovecha que los Leegan están en Florida y no pueden envenenar más a la señora Elroy, yo creo que batallaras más con la señora Elroy que con Candy, estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti

-Albert sonrió- Gracias George, pero si lo que tú dices es verdad, estoy dispuesto a luchar por Candy y si tengo que dejar el apellido Andrew lo hare

-William, no puedes hacer eso, dejarías a tu familia desprotegida hijo, quieras o no tú llevas el apellido Andrew de nacimiento, entiendo lo que sientes, pero tampoco puedes defraudar a tus padres

-Necesito tanto que pensar George, quisiera ser solo el vagabundo de antes

-Este viaje que tienes que hacer la próxima semana te ayudara William, si quieres tu descansar y yo me hago cargo de todo

-Gracias George, en verdad no sé qué haría sin ti

-George sonrió- Solo necesitas descansar, tiempo para ti mismo, lejos del trabajo para que sepas que tienes que hacer

-Si George, ese viaje a Florida me servirá mucho

-Pero no solo será a Florida William, también salió un problema en New York

-¿En New york?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes yo también me hare cargo de eso, ahí en los papeles que te di esta todo, la próxima semana saldremos, bueno te dejo tengo que ir a la oficina, tú ya no regreses William, necesitas descansar

-Gracias George

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Albert permaneció en la biblioteca observo la fotografía que le regalo Candy, paso sus dedos por la foto y suspiro **

-Candy, te amo tanto pequeña

**Tocaron a la puerta y entro la tía abuela**

-Hola William, ¿Estas ocupado?

-No tía, ya termine

-Qué bueno hijo, sabes estos últimos días te he visto muy tenso ¿Pasa algo en la empresa?

-No tía, todo está muy bien en las empresas, tengo un viaje pendiente pero hasta la próxima semana

-Está bien William, también quiero hablar contigo

-Claro tía, le escucho

-Bueno William, voy a ser directa contigo, quiero saber ¿Por que tienes un fidecomiso enorme a nombre de Candice?

-Porque soy su tutor legal tía, Candy es mi heredera

-Pero William ¿Como puedes proteger tanto a esa chiquilla mal agradecida? Desde que llego a la familia solo suceden desgracias y más desgracias, William

-Tía, Candy no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa en esta familia, ella es mi pupila y como tal tiene derecho a la fortuna Andrew, como no tengo hijos, ella es mi heredera directa tía¿

-Yo no sé porque la adoptaste William, ella no merece el apellido Andrew ¿Que dirá la gente? Una señorita Andrew trabajando de enfermera... ¡Que vergüenza!

-Pues a mí no me da ninguna vergüenza tía, gracias a Candy yo estoy aquí o ¿le parece poco que ella me haya cuidado cuando tuve ese accidente?

-No, eso es algo que le agradezco, pero no tienes por qué darle un fidecomiso enorme, con algo de dinero que le des es suficiente, además deberías de quitarle el apellido Andrew, antes de que ella se case con un don nadie y ensucie nuestro apellido

-Albert paso una man por su cabello, la tía lo estaba desesperando- No tía ya le dije que no le voy a quitar el apellido a Candy y para su información, ella no quiere el fideicomiso… ¡No quiere el dinero de los Andrew!

-Pues entonces quítaselo William, ese fideicomiso deberías de dárselo a los hijos de Sarah

-Claro que no tía, los hijos de Sarah lo despilfarrarían de inmediato y no se lo merecen, después de todo el mal que le han hecho a Candy

-Candy… Candy… no entiendo William, no entiendo porque la proteges tanto, tampoco entiendo por qué la adoptaste si tú ni siquiera la conocías, no puedo creer que con tan solo una carta de tus sobrinos hayas tomado esa decisión que ha sido una desgracia para la familia, ella tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Anthony, de la muerte de Alistear…

-¡Basta tía! (Albert con su puño pego en el escritorio) no voy a permitir que siga echándole la culpa a Candy de cosas que no hizo, y se equivoca, si la adopte no fue por las cartas de mis sobrinos, si no porque yo la conocí desde hace muchos años

-¡William!

-Si tía, yo fui el primer Andrew en conocer a Candy

-No quiero escuchar nada William

-Pues me va a escuchar tía, ya basta que crea en todos los engaños de los Leagan, ahora me va a escuchar a mí...La tía abuela vio determinación en los ojos de Albert, esa mirada era la misma de su padre, cuando tenía esa mirada no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión- Esta… bien… William… te escuchare

-Gracias tía (Albert se calmó un poco)… yo conocí a Candy cuando ella tenía seis años y yo tenía catorce, la conocí en la colina de Pony, una hermosa colina en Lakewood donde Rosemary y yo íbamos mucho. Mi hermana acaba de fallecer y yo me sentía tan solo, me escape de la mansión, me puse mi kilt, tome mi gaita y fui a esa colina… y ahí la vi... Estaba llorando, me acerque a ella y cuando vi sus hermosos ojos me recordó a Rosemary, ella me alegro mi día, me dijo que el sonido de mi gaita parecían caracoles arrastrando (Albert sonrió), su sonrisa me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para salir adelante. Después quise volver a esa colina pero usted me mando a Londres a estudiar y ya no supe nada de ella, pero jamás olvide esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Recuerdo… ese día… fue… cuando perdiste la insignia de tu padre

-Si tía, después de muchos años yo regrese y fue cuando comencé a recorrer la propiedad de los Andrew como un vagabundo, era cuando traía la barba y me escondía para no ser reconocido. Estaba pescando en una cascada cuando vi que caía un bote y escuche gritos, de inmediato salte para sacar a esa persona y cuando me di cuenta, era Candy... Esa hermosa niña que conocí hace muchos años; era ella, la volví a ver, yo ocupaba la cabaña del lago como polizonte, la lleve ahí para que reaccionara y ella se asustó al verme pero después me contó que vivía con los Leagan, que era huérfana y estaba como dama de compañía de Elisa. Yo le dije que vivía solo con mis animales y ella me dijo que nunca había conocido a una persona que estuviera tan solo en el mundo como ella... Nos hicimos amigos, esa pequeña niña que vivía con la familia Leagan y que los hijos de Sarah le hacían la vida imposible, la hicieron su sirvienta tía ¿Cómo es posible que una pequeña niña este como sirvienta? Cuando era la dama de compañía de Elisa. Yo veía como la hacían trabajar, yo mismo me di cuenta sin que Candy lo supiera, trabajaba como una persona mayor tía… Fue cuando decidí adoptarla; después me llegaron las cartas de Anthony, Stear y Archie pidiéndome que la adoptara como hija de los Andrew, George fue quien se encargó de todo… y ¿Que hizo Sarah? La mando a México... Elisa y Niel le tendieron una trampa tía… hicieron las cosas para que Candy quedara como una ladrona.

-¡William!

-Si tía, y usted también permitió eso... No puedo creer que se ensañaran tanto con una niña, yo fui quien mando por ella cuando la mandaron a México, y regreso a la mansión Andrew como mi hija adoptiva. Sabía que Anthony la amaba tía, me dio tanto gusto por los dos, ellos se amaban tía, yo fui quien mando a organizar esa cacería para su presentación, fue cuando paso lo de Anthony, no tiene por qué culpar a Candy de la muerte de Anthony... ¡Ella lo amaba y era incapaz de hacerle algún daño! Si tiene que culpar a alguien de la muerte de Anthony... Entonces cúlpeme a mi tía… Yo fui quien organizo esa cacería…

-Yo… yo sufrí mucho por la muerte de Anthony, William

-Lo se tía, Candy sufrió igual que usted, ella lo amaba tanto como usted tía... Yo también sufrí la muerte de mi único sobrino directo, usted no me dejo estar en su funeral… Yo tuve que verlo de lejos, sufrir mi dolor solo, después me entere que Candy había dejado la mansión para irse al hogar de Pony y fue cuando yo la reconforte pero no como William… Si no como Albert… Como su amigo Albert el vagabundo, tía… Candy confiaba tanto en mi… yo sufrí su dolor también tía, por eso decidí tiempo después que debía de cambiar un poco para que no sufriera y la mande a estudiar a Londres junto con los demás chicos, yo también me fui a Londres, quería estar cerca de mis sobrinos y George me seguía enseñando todo acerca de los negocios de la familia.

-William, ¿Viajaste a Londres por ella?

-No se lo voy a negar tía, si, viaje a Londres por ella pero también por Stear y Archie. Conseguí trabajo en un pequeño Zoológico de Londres, semanas después me encontré a Candy por las calles de Londres... Ella ayudaba a un amigo que estaba herido. Yo lleve a Terry Granchesterd el hijo del duque de Granchesterd herido al colegio, lo deje en los dormitorios pero me equivoque... Candy lo encontró y lo ayudo, horas después me encontré a Candy en la calle... ya no traía mi usual barba, me reconoció y yo la vi tan cambiada tía... Era una hermosa jovencita, tuve que mentirle que habían capturado a mis animales y habían sido enviados a Londres. Días después ella me visito en el Zoológico y también yo recibía las cartas de agradecimiento que Candy le enviaba al tío abuelo William... También fueron mis sobrinos; fue cuando me conocieron como Albert, todos convivían conmigo a pesar que sabían que yo era un vagabundo, me entere de todo lo que los Leagan le hacían a Candy… y también supe que Candy y Terry se habían enamorado… (Albert bajo la vista muy triste y la tía se dio cuenta) fue cuando yo decidí irme a África, sabía que ella y Terry se amaban, por eso decidí irme…

-Elroy no era tonta y esa mirada decía muchas cosas- William… acaso… tú….

-Si tía… yo… me enamore de Candy… yo sabía que era algo ilógico, algo que no podía ser, siempre sentí esa necesidad de protegerla... Pero todo cambio en Londres tía… pero… pero… ella solo me veía como su amigo Albert el vagabundo… y yo así lo quise tía… Por eso me fui a África... Para enterrar mis sentimientos… y tratar de olvidarla…

-¡William... eso es algo absurdo!

-Lo se tía, yo también lo veía así… Después de irme a África, supuse que todo iba a estar bien. George me mantenía informado de todo, fue cuando después supe que Candy se había escapado del colegio, por una trampa que Elisa planeo; ella cito a Candy en los establos y a Terry también... Después aviso a la madre superiora y los encontraron ahí, expulsaron a Candy... Pero a Terry por ser hijo del duque no le hicieron nada, después Terry abandono el colegio para que Candy se quedara y luego Candy abandono también el colegio, sin dinero atravesó el océano de polizonte en un barco, yo no sabía nada, George no sabía tampoco nada de Candy… Fue cuando decidí regresar de África y en el tren que iba fue atacado y yo quede herido, fue cuando perdí la memoria tía... Ningún hospital me quería por ser un herido de guerra, yo solo decía… América… Chicago.

Elroy lloraba por todo lo que paso su sobrino….

-Después me mandaron a Chicago, llegue al hospital Santa Juana y nadie me quería atender tía, decían que yo era un espía de guerra. me mandaron al cuarto cero; era un cuarto tan feo y sucio, ninguna enfermera se me quería acercar, solo Candy... Ella me reconoció, ella me conocía con otro color de cabello tía... Me reconoció y fue quien me atendió. El director del hospital le negó que me cuidara hasta que no se titulara como enfermera, ella se daba sus vueltas para llevarme comida y alentarme un poco, se tituló como enfermera y pudo cuidarme, pero las otras enfermeras hablabman muy mal de mí... Fue cuando yo decidí dejar el hospital para no traerle problemas a Candy y me fui, tome mi bolso de viaje y camine, sin memoria, sin pasado. e tenía que alejar de ahí y recobrar solo mi pasado, pero Candy me encontró... Ella supo dónde encontrarme tía, me rogó que no me fuera, que ella me cuidaría y que le permitiera regresarme un poco de lo que yo la había apoyado... Yo no sabía qué hacer, junto a ella me sentía como en casa... No sabía cuál era mi pasado, fue cuando Candy rento un departamento con el poco sueldo que ganaba, nos hicimos pasar como hermanos para que nos aceptaran. Después el director del hospital se dio cuenta que Candy vivía conmigo y la despidió del hospital.

-¿Lenard la despidió?

-Si tía, Lenard la despidió y ¿Sabe que hizo Candy?... Entro a trabajar al mismo hospital como personal de limpieza, al ver eso la volvieron a contratar. Ella no me decía nada para que no me sintiera culpable... Yo me sentía un inútil; ella era la que aportaba todo para la casa, fue cuando yo conseguí un trabajo de lavaplatos en un pequeño restaurant... Entre los dos apenas y nos alcanzaba para la renta y medio comer tía. Pero sabe algo tía, nos llevábamos muy bien, éramos muy felices... también conviví con mis sobrinos tía, conocí a Archie, Stear, Annie y Patty, ellos me ayudaron mucho, yo me sentía en un hogar y no necesitaba recobrar la memoria, porque me había enamorado de Candy tía.

-¡William!

-Si tía ¡Me volví a enamorar de ella! Un vagabundo sin pasado, sin dinero, sin nada que ofrecerle... Me enamore de Candy, pero ella se hizo novia por cartas con Terry Granchesterd. Yo sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar con ella... Terry era un reconocido actor de Broadway y yo un simple lavaplatos sin pasado tía. Nunca me atreví a decirle nada a Candy, después Candy hizo muchas cosas para que yo recuperara la memoria para que Stear no se enlistara a la guerra... Pero no lo consiguió, no pude convencer a Stear de no ir a la guerra tía… Tampoco fue culpa de Candy, esa decisión fue de Stear tía.

-Mi pobre Stear (Elroy lloraba recordando a Stear)

-Candy recibió una invitación sin boleto de regreso a Broadway tía. Terry la invitaba a su presentación como Romeo en la obra de teatro... Yo sabía que la perdería ahí tía, no dije nada, solo guarde el amor que sentía por ella... Con solo verla feliz... yo era feliz. Ese mismo día que Candy se fue a New York, Stear se fue a la guerra, no pudimos detenerlo. Días después Candy regreso de New york... Regreso enferma y usted la corrió de la mansión tía¡De esta mansión! Ella tenía fiebre y aun así no le importo tía... Ella es una Andrew y la corrió de su propia casa tía. Llego conmigo y me contó que Susana Marlow había intentado suicidarse por Terry, Susana lo salvo de un accidente y perdió una pierna... Candy rompió su noviazgo con Terry para que él se quedara con Susana... Llego con el corazón destrozado y yo no sabía qué hacer, me dolía tanto verla llorar, yo no podía aprovecharme de su dolor para conquistarla, yo seque cada una de sus lágrimas tía.

-La tía abuela estaba atenta a todo lo que Albert decía

-Después Candy me cuido porque yo tuve un accidente, me atropello un auto... Ella convaleciente fue a verme y me cuido olvidándose de su propio sufrimiento tía. Así pasamos muchos días... Hasta que Neal se fijó en ella y quiso conquistarla a la fuerza y como no lo consiguió, Sarah mando a despedir a Candy del hospital y la vetaron de todos los demás hospitales. Ella encontró un trabajo en una pequeña clínica, el doctor me atendía a mí... Yo pude recuperar la memoria tía; la primer persona que recordé fue a Candy, me di cuenta que por segunda vez me había enamorado de ella, pero este amor era mucho más fuerte que antes...Decidí no decirle nada, yo pensaba solo un día más con ella, solo un día más. Me contacte con George y él se alegró mucho que no me hubiera pasado nada... Después Niel con engaños cito a Candy... Mando un carruaje por ella y la llevo a una cabaña donde quiso propasarse con ella tía, yo fui a buscarla y la encontré caminando en una calle obscura... No podía creer que Niel cayera tan bajo en tratar de conquistar a alguien. Fue también cuando paso lo de la muerte de Stear tía, una vez más los dos sufrimos por un ser querido, Candy lo quería mucho, era uno de sus mejores amigos y mi sobrino tía. Pasaron varias días y los vecinos me veían que me reunía con George para lo de mi presentación y decían que yo era un mafioso... Comenzaron a hablar mal de mí y de Candy... Fue cuando decidí dejarla y me fui a Lakewood para mi presentación como el tío abuelo William. Candy me busco por todos lados, hizo un dibujo mío para poder encontrarme, yo investigue donde estaba Terry, yo sabía que Candy lo amaba y quería que los dos se reconciliaran, la mande a un pequeño pueblo y Candy lo vio ahí pero no hablo con el tía, ella me buscaba a mi… a Albert el vagabundo.

-Claro, es una interesada

-No tía, se equivoca... Candy no es ninguna interesada. Yo jamás le dije que tenía una fortuna, ella tuvo la oportunidad de estar con el hijo de un duque y no lo quiso tía, prefirió seguir buscando a un vagabundo que nunca tuvo nada, un simple lavaplatos tía. Después paso lo de Niel... Usted ya sabe todo lo demás. Con ese compromiso absurdo, Candy llego a Lakewood cuando yo estaba solo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el tío abuelo William y Albert el vagabundo eran las mismas personas tía, ella me dijo lo del compromiso, por eso me presente antes para evitar ese absurdo compromiso tía.

-William ¿Por qué no me contaste todo esto antes?

-Porque usted no quiso escucharme tía, los Leagan hacían todo lo posible para que usted odiara a Candy

-Contéstame algo William… ¿Sigues enamorado de Candice, por eso no quieres conocer a alguna señorita de sociedad?

-Si tía… Sigo enamorado de Candy... Me fui un año completo para tratar de olvidarme de ese amor, pero no lo logre tía, sigo enamorado de ella

-Eso es absurdo William, alguien como tú no puede estar enamorado de esa… chiquilla huérfana, no lo voy a permitir jamás, tú debes de casarte con alguien como tú, alguien de tu misma clase social

-Tía ¿Por qué me hace esto?, si yo le conté todo es para que entienda mis sentimientos y no vea a Candy como una mala mujer, usted siempre me tuvo alejado de todos... Viví en una completa soledad desde que mis padres murieron, siempre me mantuvo oculto de todos. Después de que Rosemary murió mi vida ha sido un infierno tía, tuve que guardar mi dolor, tuve que resignarme a vivir lejos de ustedes, de mi familia... Usted no me lo permitió, me quito todo. Cuando Anthony murió no me permitió siquiera estar en su funeral tía... Ha hecho de mi lo que usted ha querido tía, me perdí de tantas cosas con mis sobrinos, tuve que ocultarme para poder tener un poco de libertad... Algo que siempre me negó tía. Ahora le digo que estoy enamorado y usted no me entiende, solamente me quiere imponer su voluntad como si yo fuera su títere tía... Porque no trata de entenderme un poco, quiere que me case y forme una familia porque es mi obligación, pero no me pregunta que es lo que yo siento tía... Soy un ser humano que vive y siente también. El llevar el apellido Andrew no lo pedí tía, yo no pedí ser el patriarca de los Andrew y aun así estoy cumpliendo con mi familia, solo le pido un poco de comprensión, que se ponga en mi lugar tía… ¿Acaso usted nunca estuvo enamorada tía?

-Mi vida sentimental no viene al caso William, tú tienes la obligación de ser el patriarca de los Andrew y no deshonrar el apellido, un apellido que viene de siglos atrás, nuestro clan es uno de los más importantes de Escocia y América, tienes que pensar en eso William, Candy no es mujer para ti William, no lo es, entiéndelo

-Pues lo siento tía, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión, estoy dispuesto a renunciar al apellido Andrew si es posible

-Pues si eso quieres entonces hazlo... No voy a permitir que esa chiquilla sea la señora Andrew, prefiero que renuncies al apellido, antes que verte casado con esa chiquilla mal agradecida ¡Jamás lo voy a permitir William!

-Pues si no me deja otra opción… Renunciare al apellido

-Es el colmo William, tú y tus caprichos... No puedo seguir escuchando tonterías, tu padre estará muy desilusionado de ti William... Tú tienes un deber con tu familia… Es lo que tu padre siempre quiso y por una chiquilla vas a dejar todo. Piensa muy bien si dejar el apellido vale la pena, si vale la pena deshonrar a tus padres por un tonto capricho... Además esa chiquilla no te ama William… Escúchalo bien ¡No te ama!... Estoy tan desilusionada de ti, tus padres lo estarían también y ni que decir de Rosemary... Me voy, no pienso seguir escuchando tonterías y caprichos tuyos, compórtate como un verdadero Andrew (Elroy se fue y azoto la puerta muy enojada)

Albert se quedó en silencio por todas las palabras de su tía, vio la foto de sus padres y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla, ¿Estaría deshonrado la memoria de sus padres? y sobre todo lo que dijo su tía... Que Candy no lo amaba... ¿Si Candy estuviera aun enamorada de Terry?.

Coloco sus manos en la cabeza y comenzó a llorar de frustración... Lo que le dijo su tía le dolía mucho pero ¿Como renunciar al amor sin deshonrar la memoria de sus padres? Definitivamente tenía que tomar una decisión... Era Candy o era su familia. Jamás pensó estar en esa situación... Pensó que su tía lo entendería después de todo lo que le conto, pero al parecer no sirvió de nada, ni siquiera le importo en la soledad que vivió todos estos años, lo único que le importaba era el apellido Andrew y mantener su clan como uno de los mejores de Escocia y América.

Aun con lagrimas en los ojos... Camino al pequeño bar y sirvió una copa de whisky, se dirigió a la ventana, tenia mucho que pensar...

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas, aquí vengo con otro capitulo mas... Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios nenas, en verdad me dejan una sonrisa y se que les esta gustando el fic gracias nenas.**

**No me odien nenas jejejeje**

**Con mucho cariño: **

**Chiquita Andrew**

**Capítulo 5.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**Al día siguiente Albert estaba en la biblioteca revisando unos papeles**

-Hola William, ¿Me mandaste a llamar?

-Si George, pasa por favor, siéntate

-¿Qué pasa William? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-No pasa nada George, solo quiero decirte que adelantare el viaje a Florida me voy mañana mismo, pero iré solo, te necesito aquí en Chicago

-George parpadeo- Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito que te hagas cargo de estas oficinas junto con Archie, yo arreglare el asunto de Florida y New York

-Está bien William, como tú digas pero ¿No viajaras solo verdad?

-No George, me llevare a mi guardia

-Está bien hijo, al menos me quedo tranquilo, ¿Te despediras de la señorita Candy?

-No George, solo le mandare una nota contigo ¿Se lo podrías entregar? (Albert le dio un pequeño sobre)

-Claro que si William, pero ¿Seguro que estas bien?, la verdad te noto muy diferente, ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada George, solo que tengo que velar por los intereses de mi familia por ser un Andrew, ese es mi destino y creo que ni yo mismo puedo huir de ello

-Te entiendo William, pero no te veo bien, ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? Yo haré todo el trabajo para que descanses

-No George, la tía te necesita aquí en Chicago, por favor quédate... Ella me pidió que te quedaras, yo mañana saldré a Florida

-Está bien William, se hará como tú digas, con tu permiso, voy a preparar todo para tu viaje

-Gracias George

-Albert suspiro de frustración, tomo la foto de sus padres- William Andrew, ese es mi destino padre, ser William Andrew… finalmente la tía Elroy gano, no puedo deshonrar tu apellido padre

Al día siguiente muy temprano Albert se marchó sin dar más explicaciones

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy se levantó muy temprano, no pudo dormir toda la noche, estaba decidida a ir a las oficinas de Albert para hablar con él... Le diría la verdad, que ella no sentía nada por Terry, que solo sentía un cariño y nada más… **

-Tu puedes Candy White, tienes que hacerlo, admite que estas enamorada de Albert (Suspiro). Albert mi hermoso vagabundo, te amo tanto, hoy me pondré muy bonita para verte Albert

Se dio una ducha, escogió un lindo vestido color azul cielo como los ojos de Albert, zapatillas altas, dejo su cabello suelto con sus rizos bien definidos, muy poco maquillaje, se puso la gargantilla que Albert le regalo y los aretes... Está por salir cuando alguien toco a su puerta

-Debe de ser Albert (Dijo para sí misma muy emocionada, fue a abrir la puerta con una enorme sonrisa)… Albert que gusto ver… (Quedo a medias sus palabras era George quien llamaba a la puerta)

-Lo siento señorita Candy, no soy el joven William, pero le traigo una nota que dejo para usted

-¡Oh! Gracias George, pero pasa por favor ¿Quieres un café?

-Si gracias señorita (George paso al departamento y lo vio tan cambiado, puso ver en la chimenea los restos de la revista quemada y sonrió)

-Aquí tienes George (Candy le dio un café y se sirvió uno ella también)… Estaba a punto de salir a las oficinas de Albert, quiero verlo

-Bueno, será mejor que lea su nota señorita Candy

Candy asintió y saco el recado del sobre

**Hola Candy**

**Disculpa por no haberme podido despedirme de ti, tuve que salir de urgencia a Florida, tardare un mes en regresar porque de ahí tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en las oficinas de New York, espero que cuando regrese podamos vernos para platicar como los amigos que siempre hemos sido. Cuídate mucho Candy, recuerda que siempre tienes que sonreír ante las adversidades de la vida, tienes que salir siempre adelante, lucha pequeña... LUCHA POR LO QUE QUIERES CANDY, que los obstáculos que se te presenten no te ganen, recuerda que la vida siempre nos pone muchas pruebas y tenemos que superarlas todas, nunca te des por vencida...Lucha siempre por lo que amas.**

**Atte: William Andrew **

-Candy comenzó a llorar por las palabras de Albert, pero sobre todo porque se iba por un mes, no lo volverá a ver hasta dentro de un mes, se sintió morir-¿Des… desde cuando firma una nota para mí... Como William Andrew? (Candy le dijo algo sorprendida a George)

-George abrió enormemente los ojos- ¿Perdón señorita?

-Si George, mira (Candy le enseño su recado)… Está firmando como William Andrew, el siempre firma como Albert… ¿Qué pasa George?

-No lo sé señorita, solo me pude enterar por una mucama que tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con la señora Elroy...William no viajaría hasta la próxima semana y yo iba a ir con él, ayer en la tarde me mando a llamar y me dio esta nota para usted…

-¿Ayer?... pero ¿Por qué no vino a despedirse de mí? (Candy lloraba)

-No lo sé señorita, la verdad es que ayer lo vi muy raro, como si fuera otra persona, pero no sabría decirle que pasa, yo también estoy confundido. Pero no se preocupe William estará bien señorita Candy, este viaje lo hará reflexionar un poco

-Es que trabaja mucho, acaba de llegar de un viaje tan largo y ya se fue de nuevo

-Lo se señorita, pero recuerde que él es el patriarca de los Andrew y todo el peso de la familia cae en sus hombros

-Pobre Albert, quisiera poder ayudarlo un poco

-Pues si usted quiere puede hacerlo señorita

-¿Yo?

-Sí, usted como su pupila puede ayudarlo en los negocios, pero claro tendría que sacrificar un poco su carrera de enfermera

-No importa, yo solo quiero ayudar a Albert, George ¿Usted me puede ayudar?

-Claro señorita, será un placer, todo el mes que William estará fuera, yo puedo ayudarle para que aprenda sobre los negocios de la familia, usted es la heredera directa del señor William

-Pero… George yo…

-No se preocupe señorita, la entiendo pero también le ayudaría mucho a William. Cuando William estuvo ausente, la señora Elroy se hizo cargo de los negocios y usted como su pupila tiene el mismo derecho, Archie también nos está ayudando y la carga es menos pesada

-Está bien George, entonces empezare a estudiar para ayudar a Albert

-George sonrió- podemos comenzar hoy mismo señorita Candy, después de sus turnos del hospital... Podemos estudiar unas dos horas nada más, para que no se le haga pesado, será un honor para mí servirle de guía

-Gracias George, por eso te quiero mucho (Candy se levantó y le dio un abrazo a George)

-Yo también la quiero mucho, como si fuera una hija para mí

-Y yo te quiero como un padre George, deje de llamarme Señorita Candy, dígame Candy

-Bueno, pero con la condición de que solo me digas George

-Está bien es un trato (Candy le guiño el ojo)

Después de que George se fue del departamento Candy comenzó a llorar

-Albert mi amor, un mes será una eternidad para mi… y yo que hoy te confesaría mi amor, ¿Por qué el destino siempre nos separa Albert?. Estarás pensando que sigo amando a Terry... Pero no es verdad, perdóname por no habértelo dicho cuando tuve la oportunidad, perdóname Albert.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tres días después de la partida de Albert**

** Candy comenzó a estudiar con George, le dedicaba dos horas a su estudio para poder ayudar a Albert, le daría una sorpresa cuando regresara de su viaje. **

**Era sábado... se desperto algo tarde, comió un poco y terminando de comer llamaron a la puerta**

-Hola George, no pensé que vinieras tan temprano

-Hola Candy, lo que pasa es que no vengo a darte clases hoy

-¿Entonces?

-Candy, la Sra. Elroy quiere verte, me mando por ti

-¿Qué la tía abuela quiere verme?

-Si Candy, quiere verte hoy mismo hija

-Está bien, me cambio de vestido y estaré lista en un instante

**Los dos salieron del departamento y en el lujoso Roll Royce de la familia Andrew, llegaron a la mansión, la tía abuela los esperaba a los dos en la biblioteca **

-¿Me mando a llamar Sra. Elroy?

-Si Candice pasa por favor (Elroy se encontraba con un abogado de la familia), siéntate (Elroy vio muy cambiada a Candy, su forma de vestir era muy diferente, ya no era la niña con sus coletas, tenía facciones delicadas... No podía negarlo, Candy era muy hermosa)

-Gracias Señora

-George por favor, tú también siéntate, quiero que estés presente en esto como testigo

-Si señora (George tomo asiento alado de Candy)

-Bien Candice, seré directa contigo, te mande a llamar porque quiero que firmes los papeles que anulan tu adopción como hija de los Andrew

-Candy al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió- ¿De… dejare de ser una Andrew?

-Si Candice, mi abogado ya tiene los papeles listo, William ha firmado los papeles ya... Solo falta tu firma para que dejes el apellido. a

Aquí tienes, si quieres puedes leerlos, ahí está la firma de William

-Candy con lágrimas en los ojos tomo los papeles, solo leyó un poco y vio la firma de Albert, volteo a ver a George- ¿George?

-George tomo los papeles y asintió- Si Candy, es la firma de William

-Candy trago saliva y sintió una opresión en el pecho, dejaría de ser una Andrew, pero también ella quería eso desde hace mucho. Estar enamorada de su tutor legal no era bien visto por la sociedad- Está bien Señora, firmare los papeles (Candy firmo los papeles y se los entregó a Elroy)

-Muy bien Candice, tu sabes que eso es lo mejor para los Andrew, mañana saldrá publicado en el diario que has dejado de ser la pupila de los Andrew, no te preocupes... No te afectara en el hospital para que tú puedes seguir trabajando, de ahora en adelante solo eres Candice White (Elroy sonrió de lado)

-Claro señora Elroy, yo siempre he sido Candy White, yo estaré muy bien

-Señora Elroy, abogado, permítanme decir algo (George tomo la palabra)

-George todo está en regla, tú mismo viste que es la firma de William (Elroy le reprochó a George)

-Lo se Sra. Elroy y sé que es la firma de William, solo que ahora Candy ha dejado de ser una Andrew, quisiera que ella fuera mi hija adoptiva, como aun es menor de 21 años puedo adoptarla como mi hija, tengo los papeles listos… Candy ¿Quieres ser mi hija adoptiva?

-Elroy se sorprendió ante las palabras de George y Candy no dejaba de parpadear- George… yo…

-Candy, sé que no tengo mucho dinero, pero me encantaría que fueras mi hija adoptiva, yo sé que tú puedes valerte por ti misma, pero me gustaría ser un padre para ti

-George, el dinero no me importa... Yo también te quiero como un padre y será un honor para mí portar el apellido Johnson

-Gracias hija, Licenciado tengo los papeles listos, podrían firmar como testigos, Sra. Elroy ¿Le importaría ser testigo?

-Mmmmh no claro que no, lo único que me importaba era que Candice dejara de ser una Andrew y ahora será tu hija adoptiva, no tengo objeción alguna

Todos firmaron los documentos de adopción, Candy se alegraba mucho por ser hija adoptiva de George

-Muy bien Candice, era todo lo que quería, puedes retirarte, recuerdo que para la sociedad mañana dejaras de ser una Andrew

-Si Sra. Elroy, me retiro, con su permiso

**Candy salió de la mansión con George, fueron directo al departamento **

-George no debiste molestarte en adoptarme

-No es molestia Candy, yo supe de esos papeles pero no quería decirte nada, no sé porque William acepto que dejaras el apellido Andrew... Pero cuando el regrese me tendrá que dar una explicación

-No George, a mí no me molesta dejar de ser una Andrew, yo desde hace mucho que deje de usar ese apellido y es mejor así

-Está bien Candy, desde hoy eres mi hija, yo siempre he vivido en la mansión Andrew Candy, pero tengo pensando comprar una casa... Dorothy ha aceptado casarse conmigo y quiero que tú vivías con nosotros

-¿Enserio Dorothy se casara contigo?

-George se puso rojo- Si Candy, cuando regrese del viaje con William, se lo propuse, me gustaría que vivieras con nosotros, yo comprare una hermosa casa y como mi hija también será tu casa

-Gracias George (Candy lloraba) siempre has sido como un padre para mí, te lo agradezco mucho y si me gustaría mudarme con ustedes, tendré una familia contigo y con Dorothy

-George abrazo a Candy- No llores Candy, yo lo hago de todo corazón

-Lloro de felicidad George, tú sabes que nunca tuve una familia y el apellido Andrew siempre pesaba mucho en mí, por eso entiendo mucho a Albert, pero ahora no se si seguir estudiando para poder ayudarle... Ya no soy una Andrew

-Pero eres una Johnson Candy, puedes seguir estudiando y sorprender a William, estoy seguro que le agradara la idea de que quieras ayudarlo

-Sí, tienes razón George, entonces seguiremos con nuestros estudios... ¡Papá!

-Al escuchar esas palabras George se conmovió mucho y no se arrepentía el haber adoptado a Candy- Gracias hija

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué dejaste de ser una Andrew?

-Si Archie, ayer firme los papeles, por eso salió hoy la nota en el periódico

-Pero gatita, no entiendo ¿Por que el tío permitió eso? Tal vez la tía abuela lo hizo a sus espaldas

-No Archie, George corroboro la firma de Albert y esa era su firma, Albert acepto que dejara de ser una Andrew

-Pero no entiendo, hasta donde yo sé mi tío no te quería dejar desprotegida

-Pues no lo sé Archie, yo no he podido hablar con Albert y ahora menos que está de viaje

-Sí, nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo en la empresa

-Pero Candy, ¿Cómo te sientes ante esto? (Annie pregunto algo preocupada)

-Pues ustedes saben que yo quería dejar de ser una Andrew desde hace mucho tiempo, la tía abuela nunca me acepto como tal, pero desde ayer también deje de ser una Andrew y me convertir en Candy White Johnson

-¿Cómo? No entiendo gatita

-Bueno, es que George se enteró de la anulación de mi adopción y él tenía preparado unos papeles para adoptarme y yo acepte ser su hija adoptiva, desde ahora soy una Johnson

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti gatita, George te quiere mucho, ya no eres Andrew... Pero ahora eres la hija adoptiva del poderoso George Johnson mano derecho del patriarca de los Andrew. George no lo presume pero él es muy conocido y muy inteligente, por eso mi tío le da tanto poder a el

-Sí, es muy inteligente, me ofreció irme a vivir con él, comprara una casa ¿Sabías que se casara con Dorothy?, después de la boda viviremos los tres como familia

-Si algo me comento de eso gatita, me da mucho gusto por ti Candy, siempre quisiste una hermosa familia, Dorothy te quiere mucho también

-Si Candy, me da gusto por ti (Annie decía muy contenta)

-Bueno gatita, nosotros te dejamos, le prometí a la tía Elroy regresar temprano a la mansión para atender a la "visita" que tiene

-¿Visita?

-Si Gatita una señorita muy amiga de la tía, creo que se conocen muy bien, la invito a pasar unas semanas en la mansión, la tía la quiere mucho

-Candy sintió una opresión en el pecho – Y… ¿Cómo es?

-Uhmm bueno es; Alta, delgada, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, es muy bonita, se llama Elizabeth Fergusson... Creo que es escocesa, el apellido me suena, pero no recuerdo muy bien

-Elizabeth Fergusson... Está bien no se preocupen por mí, yo estoy muy bien

-Está bien gatita, entonces nos vemos otro día (Archie le dio un beso de despedida a Candy)

-Nos vemos Candy (Annie le dio un abrazo a Candy y le susurró al oído) después quiero hablar contigo a solas Candy

-Candy asintió, está bien Annie, se cuidan mucho

Después de que se fueran, Candy tomo un libro de administración y comenzó a leer lo que George le había pedido, pero no dejaba de pensar en Albert y en la visita de la Sra. Elroy.

-¿Quién eres Elizabeth Fergusson? Por que tengo esta curiosidad de conocerte y saber la razón de tu visita... Me siento muy nerviosa... Cálmate Candy, solo es una invitada de la Sra. Elroy, no tienes por qué preocuparte

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Una semana después **

**Candy estaba en el hospital trabajando muy contenta... Extrañaba mucho a Albert pero estaba contenta porque había aprendido muchas cosas con George, quería darle una gran sorpresa a Albert **

-Candy, tienes visita

-¿Visita?

-Si Candy, alguien pregunto por ti y te espera en la oficina del director

-¿Sabes quién es?

-No Candy, solo me pidieron que te avisara

-Gracias (Candy camino muy lento a la oficina del director del hospital, se preguntaba ¿Quién será esa visita, será Niel Leagan de nuevo?, entro a la oficina y se encontró con una hermosa señorita)

-Hola, mi nombre es Candy White Johnson ¿Me mandaste a llamar?

-Si Candy, siéntate por favor... Mi nombre es Elizabeth Fergusson

-Candy se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la hermosa señorita, era… la invitada de la tía abuela- Mucho gusto Elizabeth ¿En qué puedo servirte?

-Bueno primero que nada tenía la curiosidad de conocerte Candy... Estos días he escuchado mucho de ti y quise venir personalmente a darte las gracias por ayudar tanto a mi prometido

-¿Tu prometido?

-Si Candy, William Andrew es mi prometido

-Candy sintió desmayarse ante las palabras de Elizabeth- Al… Albert… es… es… tu prometido…

-Si Candy, la Sra. Elroy me conto un poco de ti... Archie me contó como salvaste a William y por eso vine a agradecerte, también tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo eras... Eres muy bonita Candy, ya veo por qué William te aprecia mucho

-Gracias… pero… pero… no sabía que Albert tenía prometida

-Tú fuiste su hija adoptiva ¿Cómo no sabías eso?, Bueno para serte sincera William tampoco lo sabe... Pero yo seré su prometida, la Sra. Elroy me quiere como su prometida y en cuanto vuelva de Florida seremos novios Candy

-Pero… ¿Como es que la Sra. Elroy le impondrá una prometida a Albert? Él nunca lo aceptara

-Mira Candy... Seré directa contigo; yo vine a hacerte esta visita porque después de todo lo bueno que tus amigos hablaron de ti... Me dio curiosidad conocerte, sé que viviste con William, que fuiste su hija adoptiva y que llevan una linda amistad, pero quiero que sepas que en cuanto William sea mi prometido todo eso cambiara Candy… Quiero que te alejes de el

-Pero tú no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme nada, menos a Albert... él jamás permitirá que le impongas tal cosa, aunque tú seas su disque prometida (Candy estaba muy enojada)

-Eso es lo que tú dices querida, pero William terminara por aceptarlo. Tu solo has sido una mal agradecida con él... Ya me lo contó todo la Sra. Elroy, y seamos sinceras Candy... Tu no lo ves como un tutor… y yo no permitiré que te inteRpongas en mi camino... Yo seré la esposa de William, yo seré la futura señora Andrew y una chiquilla como tú no va a arruinar mis planes... La señora Elroy me ha escogido como la futura matriarca del Clan Andrew y eso seré

-Pues no creo que Albert te lo permita, tu ni siquiera conoces como es Albert, no lo conoces (Candy comenzó a llorar)

-Pues quizá no lo conozca como tú dices, pero William quedara fascinado conmigo querida, soy de su misma clase social, tengo un buen apellido, soy muy fina y muy bonita, cosa que tu querida... No tienes

-¿Me estás diciendo que por ser "fina y de alta sociedad" Albert se fijara en ti? Pues creo que estas equivocada Elizabeth, se ve que no conoces a Albert... Pero te deseo mucha suerte "querida", ahora si no te molesta tengo que seguir trabajando... Ya que yo si se trabajar, no como las señoritas de alta sociedad que solo se meten en lo que no les importa, así que con tu permiso Srta. Fergusson (Candy salió de la oficina, se recargo en la puerta y comenzó a llorar, se fue corriendo hasta los sanitarios... No podía creer que la tía abuela le impusiera una prometida a Albert, una prometida de su clase social y muy bonita... Se sintió menos, ahora menos que nunca estaba al nivel de Albert, Elizabeth tenía razón, ella nunca estaría al nivel de los Andrew)

-Dentro de la oficina... Elizabeth se quedó con una sonrisa- Sí que eres toda una gatita Candy White… Esto será muy divertido, con tu comportamiento me has dicho todo... Estas enamorada de William Andrew… Bueno, que empiece el juego gatita, no cabe duda que Archie te dio muy bien ese apodo, te defiendes muy bien… Pero yo seré mejor jugadora que tu (Elizabeth sonrió de lado, Candy White era una excelente rival para ella)

CONTINUARA...

**Patty Castillo:** gracias por todos tus comentarios nena y yo siempre me he imaginado que Albert se enamora de Candy desde que la ve en Londres, en el manga se ve mas detallado y cuando conviven juntos ese amor se vuelve mas grande.

**Friditas:** Jejeje la verdad si soy muy llorona, trate de plasmar todos los sentimientos que Albert tiene guardados, vivir todo el dolor solo... pero también lo veo como un hombre fuerte a que nada lo vence, y si... la tía abuela se merece sus buenas cachetadas guajoloteras, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios nena, TQM amiga :)

**CandyFan72:** Jejejeje se que harás sufrir mucho a la tía abuela en tu fic se lo merece, pobre de mi werito todo lo que sufrió y a ella ni se le movió un pelo a la mendiga jajaja, saludos amiga

**Rose Grandchester:** Gracias nena por todos tus comentarios, y coincido contigo que mala la tía abuela, espero que Albert o Candy le den una lección :D

**Faby Andley:** gracias a ti amiga por leer todas mis locuras jejeje espero que te vaya gustando el fic

**Gatita Andrew:** Nena muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios nena jejeje me hacen sonreír mucho... y coincido contigo don bigotin se porta muy lindo, saludos guapa

**Verito:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios y que bien que te este gustando el fic

**Clau Ardley:** Sii que se anime Albert o de plano que Candy se lo robe y se lo lleve muy lejos, gracias por tus comentarios nena

**lis69:** gracias por todos tus comentarios y pienso lo mismo, ya que se animen esos rubios jejeje

**Lady Susi:** gracias nena por todos tus comentarios, y esperemos que Candy haga algoooooo, que no se deje y menos de la tía abuela

**samy:** gracias por tus comentarios, espero que el capitulo nuevo te haya gustado

**Ishylinda:** amiga sorry por hacerte llorar, jejeje yo también llore mucho, es que mi werito ha sufrido mucho y la tía abuela dura como piedra la vieja jejeje... Nena gracias por todos tus comentarios, eres una gran amiga

**Sabrina Wesley:** Jejeje espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por todos tus comentarios aquí y en el aquelarre

**Nerckka:** Gracias nena por todos tus comentarios y me da gusto que te haya gustado que te dedicara el capitulo anterior, jejeje saludos nena

**Biby1608:** Gracias nena, yo tampoco me olvido de ti nena, y gracias por leer mi loco fic ejejeje me da gusto que te guste, saludos nena

**Florcita:** es verdad lo que dices, a muchas personas les importa mas el apellido o que dirán y el amor no les importa... que lastima, espero que la tía abuela recapacite y que vea todo el amor que los rubios se tienen

**Quevivacandy:** Nena hermosa jeje muchas, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios nena, en verdad me agrada que mi loco fic les este gustando, te mando muchos saluditos amiga


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas, aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad, todos me hacen sonreír. Me agrada que mi loca historia les este gustando... Esto se pone cada vez mejor jejeje.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a una gran amiga que quiero mucho... Friditas, se que amaras este capitulo nena.**

**Con cariño: Chiquita Andrew**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo 6**

Los días que Albert estuvo en Florida los dedico a trabajar muy arduamente, no quería pensar en nada. Llegaba a las oficinas muy temprano y era el ultimo en salir. Todos los trabajadores murmuraban, ya que su jefe era muy joven, pero se dieron cuenta de lo eficiente que era en su trabajo.

Al finalizar todos los pendientes en Florida viajo de inmediato a New York

La enorme ciudad de New York lo recibía con un crudo invierno, pero Albert no lo sentía, lo que mas frió sentía era... Su corazón. Ni la mas cálida chimenea lograba quitar el frió que sentía en su interior...

El primer día de trabajo fue muy pesado para él... Al salir de las oficinas Andrew fue a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba muy cerca de las oficinas... Al entrar al lugar un delicioso aroma a pastel recién horneado llenaba la pequeña cafetería. El lugar le gusto mucho ya que ese toque de hogar que sentía en el ambiente, era el mismo que recordaba cuando Rosemary horneaba deliciosas tartas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una hermosa joven le hablo.

-¡Bienvenido señor William Andrew!

-Albert, un poco sorprendido al escuchar su nombre de labios de la hermosa joven que el no conocía - Gracias... Pero ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-La chica sonrió, al notar que el rubio estaba algo confundido - Disculpe señor, lo que pasa es que trae un gafete con su nombre y supongo que debe de trabajar en las oficinas Andrew que están muy cerca de aquí

-¡Oh! Que tonto, olvide quitarme el gafete (Albert le dedico una hermosa sonrisa)

-No se preocupe Sr. Andrew, ¿Puedo ofrecerle una mesa Señor?

-¡Albert!

-¿Perdón?

-Mi nombre es William Albert, pero puedes llamarme Albert y claro que quiero una mesa, este lugar es hermoso

-Encantada Albert, mi nombre es Eva... Y soy la dueña de esta pequeña cafetería... Estamos para servirte (La hermosa chica quedo impactada con la sencillez de Albert, había tenido clientes guapos pero algo arrogantes... Y Albert era todo lo contrario, guapo, sencillo, y todo un caballero. Por un instante sintió que había encontrado al hombre de su vida aunque fuera por algunos minutos)

-Encantado Eva, déjame decirte que tu cafetería tiene un toque muy especial

-¿Un toque especial?

-Si Eva, tiene el toque a HOGAR

-¡Oh, Sr. Andrew! perdón... Albert, es un gusto para mi que mi modesta cafetería te agrade

-Si Eva, me agrada mucho... y espero que me puedas recomendar tu mejor postre

-El pastel de chocolate es mi especialidad, Albert

Al escuchar pastel de chocolate, se le borro la sonrisa y fijo la mirada hacia la calle

-¿No te gusta el pastel de chocolate?

-¡Eh!, Oh, lo siento Eva, claro que me gusta, es mi favorito

-Entonces pastel de chocolate (Eva le guiño un ojo)

-Gracias hermosa

Eva se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra hermosa, para disimular un poco de inmediato fue por el pastel, pensando que jamas olvidaría ese día en su vida... Ese hombre era un príncipe.

Albert se sentía un poco mejor, la hermosa chica logro que por un momento se olvidara de todo lo que estaba pasando...

Después de pasar una agradable tarde con Eva, Albert regreso al lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba, prometiendo a Eva que mientras estuviera en New York la visitaría en la pequeña cafetería.

Pasaba de media noche y Albert no podía dormir... decidió bajar un rato al bar del hotel a tomar una copa

En el bar un pianista alegraba el ambiente... unas chicas sentadas al otro extremo del bar no dejaban de sonreirle... Pero Albert tenia sus pensamientos muy lejos de ahí...

Aun recordaba muy bien todas las palabras de tía la abuela...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La tía Elroy regreso a la biblioteca una hora después

-William, he regresado para darte una carta de tu padre

-¿Una carta?

-Si William, tu padre me dio esta carta para ti, me dijo que cuando tomaras las riendas de la familia Andrew te la entregara. No había podido por el viaje tan largo que hiciste, pero llego el momento que te la entregue (Elroy se sentó frente al escritorio y le dio el sobre a Albert)

Albert tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla

**William hijo: **

**Sé que cuando leas estas líneas ya no estaré contigo... Hijo ,quiero decirte que siempre he estado orgulloso de mi familia, tengo una hermosa esposa, una bella hija y a ti William. Siempre quise tener un hijo varón, tu madre y yo batallamos para que vinieras al mundo William, pero cuando llegaste fue una gran bendición para nosotros y para la familia Andrew.**

**Sé que en ti recaerá la gran responsabilidad de la familia Andrew... Serás el patriarca del Clan Andrew por ser mi heredero. Yo sé que es una gran responsabilidad que cae en tus hombros hijo, pero yo también pase por todo eso, yo herede de mi padre ser el patriarca del clan Andrew. En un principio yo no quería una gran responsabilidad porque quería vivir mi vida a mi manera... Sin ataduras de nada, pero también quería mucho a mi familia William, mi padre siempre estuvo tan orgulloso de mi como yo lo estoy de ti y de tu hermana Rosemary ¡Ustedes son mi vida!**

**A diferencia de ti, mi madre me arreglo un compromiso, pero tuve mucha suerte porque tu madre y yo nos enamoramos desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda me dejaron impactado, me enamore de ella. Ella fue una gran fortaleza para mí para poder llevar todo el peso de la familia. Contigo no quise hacer lo mismo, Elroy quería que te comprometiéramos con una hija de buena familia, pero tu madre y yo no quisimos, sabíamos que tú eras libre de escoger a tu compañera de vida, confiamos en que te casaras con una bella mujer del que estés enamorado. Junto con ella llevaran al clan Andrew a ser el mejor de Escocia, como lo somos ahora William. Sé que tú eres muy inteligente; tienes mi determinación, tienes muchas cosas de mi hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti y jamás me sentí más orgulloso de llevar el apellido Andrew hasta que tu hermana y tu nacieron.**

**Yo sé que tu podrás llevar con orgullo a tu familia, si nosotros llegamos a faltar, Elroy se hará cargo de ti. Ella puede ser muy estricta pero es buena persona, ella los quiere mucho a ti y a Rosemary, ha dedicado su tiempo en cuidarlos también, son un orgullo para ella, la vida se encargó de endurecerla un poco, pero siempre ha sabido sacar a la familia adelante.**

**Recuerda que siempre eres libre de elegir tu camino William... Sé que te apasiona la naturaleza, por eso no queremos obligarte a nada hijo, tú sabrás decidir qué es lo mejor para tu vida y sea cual sea tu decisión siempre estaré orgulloso de mi hijo, William Albert Andrew.**

**Te queremos mucho William, siempre estaremos contigo, aunque no estemos a tu lado, nunca dejaremos de velar por ti y por nuestra familia, nunca lo olvides William.**

**Con amor, William Andrew **

-¿Usted sabia el contenido de esta carta?

-No William, yo solo la conserve todos estos años, fue algo que tu padre me confió antes de morir

-Albert guardo la carta en donde tenía sus papeles importantes- Gracias por darme esta carta tía

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Albert termino su copa y estaba por irse del bar

-No puedo creerlo, pero si es el mismísimo William Andrew en persona

-Albert volteo al escuchar su nombre en esa voz tan familiar para el – Terry, amigo (Albert le dio la mano a Terry)

-Albert hermano, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Me invitas una copa de whisky?

-Jajaja claro que si Terry, siéntate

-Gracias Albert, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar, creo que no solo será una copa hermano, pero me da mucho gusto encontrarte y sobre todo en New York

-A mí también me da gusto verte y hablaremos como los amigos que siempre hemos sido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy se encontraba en su departamento**

**Después de la visita de Elizabeth sintió que lo había perdido todo, se sentía tan miserable, ¿Cómo iba a luchar por Albert?. Con una hermosa señorita de sociedad como lo era Elizabeth, no tenía ni la mínima oportunidad para tener el amor de Albert... Elizabeth le dejo muy claro que era la preferida de la Sra. Elroy**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a la puerta**

-Hola Annie

-Hola Candy (Annie le dio un beso en la mejilla)

-Pasa por favor ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Solo un té Candy, por favor

Candy le preparo el Té y se sentó a conversar con su hermana

-Candy supe que Elizabeth fue a verte al hospital

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Se lo dijo ayer a la Sra. Elroy, le dijo que te había dado las gracias por cuidar tanto a Albert

-¿Solo eso le dijo Annie?

-Si Candy, solo eso, ¿Qué fue lo que paso Candy? (Annie pregunto al ver el cambio de Candy)

-No pasó nada Annie

-Candy, te conozco muy bien ¿Paso algo en esa visita al hospital?

-¡Eh!... este… pues Elizabeth fue a darme las gracias por haber cuidado de Albert y me dijo que ella era su prometida…

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces es su prometida?

-No lo sé Annie, ella me dijo que Albert aun no lo sabe, pero que la Sra. Elroy la había escogido como la prometida de Albert (La voz de Candy se quebraba... estaba a punto de llorar)

-Annie vio la reacción de Candy- Candy, dime la verdad ¿Qué sientes por Albert?

-Yo… yo… yo lo quiero mucho Annie

-Si Candy, eso ya lo sé que lo quieres mucho, pero ¿Qué más sientes por él, solo cariño?

-Candy comenzó a llorar- Annie… yo… yo… estoy enamorada de Albert

-Annie sonrió ante las palabras de Candy- Candy amiga, yo sabía que estabas enamorada de Albert, su amistad iba más allá de todo Candy

-Si Annie, lo amo y desde hace mucho, pero… lo he perdido Annie ¡Lo he perdido!

-¿Por qué dices eso Candy?

Candy le contó todo lo que había pasado en navidad y como estuvieron a punto de besarse, la reacción de Albert al ver la revista de Terry

-Pero Candy… pensé que ya habías olvidado a Terry

-Annie, yo ya no siento amor por Terry, solo es un lindo recuerdo, yo estoy enamorada de Albert, pero no pude explicarle nada, simplemente quede en shock después de todo lo que paso

-Pero Candy, yo creo que Albert solo se puso celoso, me dices que estaban a punto de besarse ¿No crees que Albert siente lo mismo por ti?

-No lo sé Annie, quiero creer eso… pero ¿Y si no siente lo mismo que yo? Además esta Elizabeth, ella me dejo muy claro que la Sra. Elroy la tiene como preferida para ser la prometida de Albert, me dijo que alguien como yo nunca podrá estar a la altura de los Andrew

-Candy, tu sabes que a Albert no le gustan ese tipo de señoritas y mucho menos que le impongan una prometida que él no haya aceptado, no pienses esas cosas Candy, tu eres muy bonita, después del curso que tomaste te volviste una dama y ahora eres una Johnson

-No lo sé Annie, también está la tía abuela, ella nunca aceptara algo entre Albert y yo. Ella siempre me ha odiado y nunca entendí el por qué... Yo estaba dispuesta a hablar con Albert y decirle que Terry es mi pasado, pero él se fue de viaje

-Eso es lo que tienen que hacer, pero también debes entenderlo Candy, el que tengas una revista de Terry hace pensar que sigues enamorada de él. Albert vivió todo tu dolor durante mucho tiempo, vio como llorabas por Terry, ¿No crees que después de ver esa revista piense que sigues enamorada de Terry?

-Si Annie, sé que Albert se molestó por eso... Porque estábamos tan bien Annie, hubieras visto la semana que pasamos en navidad, fue tan diferente conmigo, era Albert el vagabundo, fue tan tierno conmigo...

-Pues entonces, espera a hablar con él, no creo que Albert acepte a Elizabeth como su prometida y la Sra. Elroy no podrá obligarlo a nada

-Si Annie, lo esperare y hablare con él, esta vez no lo dejare ir hasta darle una explicación de todo

-Así se habla Candy, ahora si eres Candy White, no te dejes intimidar por Elizabeth Fergusson

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Un mes había pasado ya**

**Candy le pregunto a George si Albert había regresado, él le dijo que tenía dos días que había llegado de New York. Se sintió un poco desilusionada por que no la fue a visitar, pero sabía que ella tenía que buscarlo para dar una explicación a todo lo que paso, decidió ir a verlo a las oficinas Andrew **

Caminaba por la calle muy despacio, sentía un hueco en el estómago, estaba tan cerca de las oficinas, solo pensaba en cómo explicarle todo

-¡Hola Albert! Que bien que has llegado de tu viaje… No así no, ¡Hola Albert te he extrañado mucho todo este tiempo…! No así tampoco. Hola Albert, necesito hablar contigo…. Candy eres una cabeza dura, ¿Por que te pones tan nerviosa? Es solo Albert, tu amigo, tu confidente y el hombre del cual estas enamorada

Candy camino a paso firme, estaba a solo unos metros de las oficinas cuando lo vio salir del brazo de… Elizabeth Fergusson

-Elizabeth vio a Candy y se pegó aún más al brazo de Albert- Hola Candy (la saludo con una gran sonrisa)

-Candy se tensó, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella solo quería hablar con Albert, pero viéndolo salir del brazo de Elizabeth fue algo que no esperaba, dirigió la mirada a Albert y no pudo ver ninguna expresión, después vio a Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Hola Elizabeth, Hola Albert

-Albert fijo su mirada en Candy - Hola Candy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien gracias Albert

-Candy ¿Vienes a ver a William? Porque vine a secuestrarlo un rato para ir a comer querida

-Candy se sintió tan celosa de Elizabeth- ¡Eh!, si, bueno no, vengo a ver a mi padre

Albert sintió una punzada en el corazón... Era verdad Candy ya no era una Andrew, ahora era la hija adoptiva de George

-Bueno Candy, entonces nosotros te dejamos, William y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y una fiesta que planear, nos vemos querida

-¡Eh! Si claro, no se preocupen que disfruten su comida, permiso

-Cuídate Candy (Albert quiso despedirse de ella pero Candy se había ido)

-¿Nos vamos William?

-Si Elizabeth, vamos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy llego hasta la oficina de George y entro de inmediato**

-Candy ¿Qué tienes hija?

-Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Nada… no tengo nada, no te preocupes por mi

-Pero Candy, estas pálida, ven siéntate, te pediré un té

-Gracias papá (Candy tomo un poco de té y se calmó un poco)

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Candy?

-Si papá, ya me siento mejor… yo… solo vine a verte para decirte que hoy no puedo tomar las clases, no me siento con muchos ánimos

-Está bien hija, no te preocupes, mejor descansa

-Gracias papá, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana

-Si Candy, cuídate mucho por favor hija

George suspiro cuando Candy salió de su oficina

-Candy, sé que estas sufriendo por William y aunque él no lo diga, también está sufriendo por ti

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

George entro a la oficina de Albert

-Bienvenido William, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Gracias George, muy bien, todo quedo concretado

-Me alegra mucho, pero tu cara no ha cambiado, no descansaste nada

-La verdad no George, espero tener unos días de descanso

-¿William puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si es sobre Candy ahorita no quiero hablar de ella

-Pero William, no te entiendo ¿Por qué le quitaste el apellido Andrew?

-Después me entenderás George, ahorita no quiero hablar sobre el tema, pero te agradezco que la adoptaras, Candy se merece una familia, contigo y con Dorothy estará bien

-Lo hice con gusto William, sabes que quiero a Candy como una hija, pero también te quiero a ti William y me preocupa verte así y más me preocupa la visita de la Señorita Elizabeth, creo que la Sra. Elroy la quiere como tu prometida

-Si algo me comento sobre eso, quiere que me case con una buena señorita de sociedad ya la conoces y como es mi deber con la familia tengo que hacerlo

-Pero William…

-Por favor George, no quiero seguir hablando de eso, necesito estar solo

-Está bien William, no te molesto más, solo espero que no te estés equivocando en lo que haces, tu sabes que estás enamorado de Candy, no tienes por qué aceptar la voluntad de la Sra. Elroy

-Gracias por tu consejo George, discúlpame, es mejor que me vaya de una vez, quiero estar solo (Albert salió de su oficina sin decir nada más, dejando a George Johnson muy preocupado por su actitud)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-William hijo, no puedo creer que te dejes manipular por la señora Elroy, tú no eres así William, tienes que luchar por lo que quieres

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy llego a su departamento hecha un mar de lágrimas, otra vez no pudo hablar con Albert. Pero lo que más le molestaba era la presencia de Elizabeth, de ver como Albert la llevaba del brazo.**

**De tanto que habia llorado se quedó dormida**

**Estaba por obscurecer cuando se levantó, tomo un poco de café con unas galletas cuando llamaron a su puerta, sonrió muy feliz, seguramente era Albert.**

**Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero su sonrisa de esfumo cuando vio quien era la persona frente a ella**

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya Candy, esa no es la manera de saludar de una dama, ¿Puedo pasar?

-No creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de qué hablar Elizabeth

-Uhmm bueno como gustes Candy. Solo vengo a decirte que William me ha aceptado como su prometida, mañana será el anuncio de nuestro compromiso, esta es nuestra invitación... Será en la mansión de Lakewood y yo personalmente vine para invitarte Candy, como ex pupila de William tienes derecho a asistir

-Candy sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, tomo la invitación- Pero… Albert acaba de regresar y dices... que... anunciaran su compromiso

-Así es querida, Elroy no quiere esperar y como William acepto. Te dije a medio día que teníamos que preparar una gran fiesta, pues esa fiesta es la de nuestro compromiso, todas las familias de alta de sociedad de Chicago asistirán, espero que tú también puedas asistir querida

-¡Es mentira…1 Albert no puede comprometerse contigo… él… él… ¡No te quiere! (Candy comenzó a llorar)

-Pues tal vez no este enamorado de mi Candy, pero yo seré su esposa. Este es mi anillo de compromiso (Elizabeth le mostro un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un hermoso diamante)

-Candy lloraba amargamente, su corazón estaba tan destrozado- Pues no iré a ese tonto compromiso, si Albert te acepto fue por obligación y no porque este enamorado de ti, así que es mejor que te vayas de aquí Elizabeth

-Elizabeth sonrió de lado- Está bien Candy, yo solo quería que supieras y si no me crees mañana saldrá en los diarios publicado que se dará una gran fiesta por nuestro compromiso... Nos vemos querida (le guiño un ojo y se fue de ahí)

Candy cerró la puerta, cayo de rodillas llorando. Tomo la invitación y la leyó, la fiesta de compromiso de William Andrew era un hecho…

-No Albert, ¿Por qué? Tú no puedes casarte con Elizabeth, ella no te quiere y estoy segura que tú tampoco la quieres a ella… Si no hubiera sido por esa tonta revista que compre, nuestra historia sería diferente, Albert yo te amo

Candy se acostó sin cenar, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, no podía dormir, solo daba vueltas en la cama, no podía creer que Albert fuera el prometido de Elizabeth...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Al día siguiente Candy se levantó a medio día, no tenía ganas de nada**

Tocaron a su puerta con mucha desesperación

-Candy, Candy (Annie entro y la abrazo, traía una enorme bolsa en sus manos)

-Annie ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo? ¿No las leído el diario?

-No Annie ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira gatita (Archie le mostro el diario)

Candy tomo el diario con las manos temblorosas y lo leyó

**A más de un año de su presentación en sociedad como patriarca del clan Andrew**

** Sir. William Albert Andrew anunciara su compromiso matrimonial en la mansión de Lakewood. Por fin, el misterioso hombre de negocios tiene una futura esposa, nadie sabe de quién se trata, todas las invitaciones fueron repartidas en las mejores familias de Chicago. **

**Hoy tendremos el placer de conocer a la futura señora Andrew.**

Candy comenzó a llorar... Era verdad todo lo que Elizabeth Fergusson le dijo, hoy sería el anuncio de su compromiso… tan solo faltaban unas cuantas horas, sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, Archie de inmediato la tomo en brazos y la ayudo a sentarse...

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas, aquí vengo con otro capitulo mas.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, me encanta leer cada uno de ellos. Este capitulo es algo cortito, lo que pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que calificar muuuuuchos examenes finales, calificaciones etc, etc, jajaja, apenas y pude medio editar, así que sorry si ven por ahí un horror**

**Con cariño:**

**Chiquita Andrew**

**Capítulo 7.**

-¿Estas bien gatita?

-No Archie…yo… yo no pensé que Elizabeth me dijera la verdad. Anoche estuvo aquí y me trajo la invitación para la fiesta de compromiso

-No puedo creer que sea tan descarada, tan bien que me caía

-Candy (Annie la abrazo) pensé que Albert y tu habían hablado Candy

-No Annie, ayer intente hablar con él... Fui a buscarlo a las oficinas y lo vi salir del brazo de Elizabeth, apenas y me sonrió un poco

-Gatita ¿Estas enamorada de Albert?

-Candy agacho la mirada- Si… Archie, estoy enamorada de Albert... Lo amo demasiado

-Candy, entonces debes de luchar por mi tío, él te quiere mucho también y no está enamorado de Elizabeth, de eso estoy seguro Candy

-Si Candy, Archie tiene razón, si estas enamorada de Albert debes de luchar por él, aun estas a tiempo de hablar con él y decirle todo lo que sientes

-No lo sé... Si Albert acepto ese compromiso es porque siente algo por Elizabeth

-No gatita, yo estoy seguro que no es así, mi tío no puede aceptar un matrimonio impuesto por la tía abuela. Es cierto que hace muchos días tuvieron una fuerte discusión y desde ahí mi tío cambio mucho, pero no creo que el acepte ese compromiso Candy

-Candy si estas enamorada de Albert tienes que luchar por él y no dejarte vencer por nada, estas a tiempo ¡Por favor reacciona Candy! (Annie la abrazo llorando)

Al escuchar las palabras de Annie Candy recordó la nota de Albert, esa nota que le mando cuando se fue de viaje**; ****Candy, recuerda que siempre tienes que sonreír ante las adversidades de la vida, tienes que salir siempre adelante, lucha pequeña... LUCHA POR LO QUE QUIERES CANDY, que los obstáculos que se te presenten no te ganen, recuerda que la vida siempre nos pone muchas pruebas y tenemos que superarlas todas, nunca te des por vencida... ¡Lucha siempre por lo que amas!**

Esas palabras que Albert había escrito resonaban en los pensamientos de Candy, todo era verdad... Ella tenía que luchar y lucharía por Albert

-Candy, Annie tiene razón, si tu amas a mi tío, debes de luchar por él. Hoy en la mañana intente hablar con la tía abuela...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Archie después de leer en el diario sobre el compromiso de Albert fue directo a la habitación a buscar a su tío

-¿Qué pasa Archivald? ¿Qué haces en la habitación de William?

-Tía abuela, lo que pasa es que no puedo creer que mi tío se comprometía hoy, ni siquiera me dijo nada tía

-William no tiene por qué darte explicaciones Archivald. El compromiso de William con Elizabeth será anunciado hoy por la noche, será en Lakewood, así que te diría que nos fuéramos de una vez

-Pero tía abuela, yo necesito hablar con el tío William

-William se encuentra en Lakewood igual que Elizabeth

-Pero yo estoy seguro que el tío no la quiere tía abuela, ¿Por qué se va a comprometer con ella?

-Porque William tiene la obligación de velar por la familia Andrew, tiene que casarse por que los miembros del consejo lo van a presionar si no lo hace y sobre todo tiene que tener un heredero

-Pero tía ¿Por qué apresurar todo? El tío William acaba de llegar de viaje, ¿Acaso esa discusión que tuvieron hace un mes afecto en algo su decisión?

-La tía abuela se tensó ante las palabras de Archie- ¿Qué sabes de esa discusión Archivald?

-No sé nada tía... Solo que ustedes discutieron muy fuerte; después el tío cambio mucho, no supe nada de él y ahora me entero por el diario que hoy es su fiesta de compromiso... No entiendo nada tía abuela

-Bueno, entonces te lo diré. William como patriarca del clan tiene que casarse... En esa discusión que tuvimos, él tomó la decisión de que velaría por la familia Andrew ya que es su obligación como patriarca del clan, yo le pedí que se comprometiera con una señorita de sociedad y él me dijo que de eso me encargara yo, por eso la más adecuada es Elizabeth Fergusson

-¡Pero tía! Fue capaz de imponer a una señorita de sociedad sin ni siquiera importarle los sentimientos del tío. La verdad no la comprendo tía, ¿Por qué es así con él? No se da cuenta que mi tío siempre vivió aislado de todos y todo porque usted prácticamente lo obligo... ¡No le basto eso! Ahora quiere que mi tío sea infeliz con una mujer que no ama, ¿Eso es lo que quiere tía abuela?

-Te prohíbo que me cuestiones de esa manera Archivald, yo todo lo hice por el bien del Clan Andrew. William acepto que le escogiera una prometida y eso es lo que hice, ya que William no me ha presentado a ninguna mujer que de verdad lo ame, entonces yo decidí buscarla... No tengo nada más que decirte Archivald, espero que asistas a la fiesta de compromiso de William

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Eso te dijo la señora Elroy Archie?

-Si Annie, ella fue quien busco a Elizabeth, mi tía no sabe que Albert será infeliz con ella, porque yo creo que está enamorado de Candy

-Candy vio directo a los ojos a Archie- ¿Crees que Albert me ame?

-Si gatita, mi tío te quiere mucho, no sé porque está haciendo todo eso...Sé que la tía abuela lo puede estar obligando por el bien de la familia; ya sabes cómo es, pero como dijo la tía abuela... Si mi tío Albert le presenta una mujer que lo ame de verdad, entonces ella podrá reconsiderar el compromiso con Elizabeth

-Pero la señora Elroy no me quiere, nunca me ha querido Archie. Ella quiere una dama de sociedad para Albert, no una huérfana como yo... No creo que le agrade que Albert y yo seamos algo

-Candy, olvídate de la tía por un rato, además ahora eres la hija adoptiva de George Johnson. Él es la mano derecha de mi tío William y mi tía Elroy lo respeta mucho, porque George siempre se hizo cargo de todos los negocios cuando mi tío William no podía y fue quien estuvo siempre a lado de mi tío, Pero por ahora solo piensa en mí tío por favor ¡Estoy seguro que Albert te ama Candy!

-Si Candy, recuerda todo lo que pasaron, tal vez acepto ese absurdo compromiso por qué cree que sigues amando a Terry, tienes que hablar con Albert, Candy... Aun estas a tiempo

-Yo… yo… pero ¿Si Albert no siente lo mismo que yo?

-Candy, tienes que arriesgarte o ¿Prefieres verlo comprometido con Elizabeth y perderlo para siempre?

-¡No, Albert no puede hacer eso!

-Entonces tienes que arriesgarte Candy

Candy se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar recorriendo toda la sala

Recordando todos los momentos vividos con Albert; desde que lo vio en la colina de pony hasta el día que estuvieron a punto de besarse, toda su vida había sido Albert, fue quien siempre estuvo presente en cada una de las etapas de su vida... Era su amigo, su confidente, su príncipe de la colina y el hombre que amaba

-Tienen razón ¡Tengo que arriesgarme por Albert! Porque lo amo... Tengo que ir a Lakewood antes de que empiece la fiesta de compromiso

-¡Así se habla gatita! Nosotros te llevaremos

-Si Candy, pero debemos apresurarnos, anda vamos a cambiarte, te arreglare muy bonita para que puedes raptarte a Albert (Annie le guiño el ojo)

-¡Annie!, pero no tengo nada que ponerme

-No te preocupes Candy, mira (le mostró la enorme bolsa que traía) yo sabía que querrías ir a ese tonto compromiso para hablar con Albert, te he comprado un hermoso vestido

-¿Enserio Annie?

-Si Candy, Archie y yo escogimos el vestido solo para ti

-¡Oh, Annie, Archie! Muchas gracias

-No hay de que gatita, solo que apresúrense porque el viaje a Lakewood es largo

-Si Archie, Candy quedara lista de inmediato

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Después de casi una hora Candy salió de su habitación junto con Annie.**

** Archíe al verla se quedó con la boca abierta, en verdad Candy se veía muy hermosa.**

-¡Gatita... Pero que hermosa estas!

-Gracias Archie

Candy llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda color Azul escote en V, pegado hasta las caderas, zapatillas altas. El cabello lo llevaba suelto con hermosos rizos bien definidos, muy poco maquillaje... Su hermoso cuello lucia la gargantilla de diamante y zafiros que Albert le había regalado junto con los hermosos aretes de diamantes.

-Es hora de irnos Candy, tenemos que llegar a Lakewood antes de que comience la dichosa fiesta

-Sí, pero… George vendrá hoy

-No te preocupes gatita a George se lo llevo la tía abuela,estará en Lakewood

-¿Enserio?

-Si Candy, solo supe que la tía abuela le exigió que estuviera ahí

-Está bien, bueno entonces vámonos, tengo un compromiso que interrumpir...

Todos salieron del departamento, Candy iba muy nerviosa ¿Cómo enfrentaría a la tía abuela y a la prometida de Albert?

El viaje a Lakewood le parecía eterno. Recordó el camino que recorrió cuando fue a conocer al tío abuelo William, estaba muy nerviosa... Pero esta ocasión era diferente. Ahora no iba por el tío abuelo William... Ella iba por Albert, por su hermoso vagabundo.

Si tan solo hubiera dicho antes que el amor por Terry estaba como un simple recuerdo, todo seria muy diferente.

Ahora tendría que enfrentar a Elizabeth Fergusson y a la tía abuela, pero sobre todo, tendría que hablar con Albert. Esta vez no se iba a detener hasta que la escuchara, hasta que ella le dijera lo mucho que lo ama.

Archie estaciono el auto antes de entrar al hermoso portal de las rosas, Candy dio un gran suspiro y tomo el valor suficiente para poder hablar con Albert.

-Gatita, espérame aquí, voy a preguntar dónde está el tío para que así vayas directo a hablar con él sin que seas vista

-Está bien Archie, aquí te espero

Archie bajo del auto y se fue por la entrada de la cocina

-Candy tranquilízate por favor

-No puedo Annie, estoy muy nerviosa

-Te entiendo Candy, pero veras que todo saldrá muy bien, confía en ti y en el amor que sientes por Albert, eso te ayudara contra toda adversidad

-Si Annie, esta vez luchare por Albert

Archie regreso diez minutos después

-¿Qué paso Archie? (Candy pregunto algo nerviosa)

-Pues en la mansión hay alboroto por todos lados, están ultimando los detalles para la fiesta, en dos horas empezaran a llegar todos los invitados. Logre convencer a una mucama que me dijera dónde está el tío y me dijo que ha estado todo el día en el mirador

-¿En el mirador? Entonces nos puede ver desde ahí

-No lo creo gatita... Pero hay mucha vigilancia en la mansión, es mejor que vayamos por el jardín trasero

-No te preocupes Archie iré yo sola. Yo entre por el jardín trasero cuando vine a conocer al tío abuelo William, se por donde está el camino, si quieres puedes entrar a la mansión con Annie, para que distraigan a la tía abuela

-Está bien gatita, como tú digas, solo cuída mucho que nadie te vea

Archie se fue con Annie a la mansión y Candy fue por el jardín trasero

Recordó muy bien cuando entro a ver al tío William; pero ahora debería de tener mucho cuidado, la mansión estaba llena y la mayoría de las mucamas la conocían.

Logro entrar sin ningún problema a la mansión... Camino por el largo pasillo hacia el mirador cuando su paso se vio interrumpido por la prometida de Albert

-Candy ¿Que haces aquí? ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Elizabeth yo… yo… vengo a hablar con Albert

-Elizabeth sonrió - ¿Y para que quieres hablar con él? Sabes muy bien que William es mi prometido

-Pero yo necesito hablar con Albert y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá, así que por favor déjame pasar

-Un momento Candy (Elizabeth se coloco frente a Candy)… Piensas que pasaras así tan fácil, ¡No querida!

-¡Déjame pasar Elizabeth!

-¿Que es lo que quieres Candy? Deja a William, él ya tomo una decisión

-Si eso es verdad... Quiero escucharlo de sus labios

-Dime Candy ¿Estas enamorada de William?

-Si Elizabeth, estoy enamorada de Albert desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que él no está enamorado de ti como para comprometerse. La tía abuela le esta imponiendo un compromiso absurdo

-¿Entonces piensas impedir este compromiso? ¿No te importa que la Sra. Elroy lo haya aceptado?

-No Elizabeth, a mí lo único que me importa es lo que piense Albert... Por eso necesito hablar con él, déjame pasar (Candy camino a un lado de Elizabeth y esta la tomo del brazo)

-No te dejare el camino tan fácil Candy, yo también puedo pelear por William

-Suéltame o no respondo Elizabeth

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Y qué me vas a hacer?

-Solo déjame pasar, necesito hablar con Albert (Candy logro zafarse del agarre de Elizabeth y le dio una bofetada) lo siento no me dejaste otra opción

Candy corrió hasta llegar a la puerta del mirador, dejando a Elizabeth con una gran marca en su mejilla

-Elizabeth sonrió- Eres toda una gatita Candy White y que mano tan pesadita, ¡Esto es muy divertido!

**Candy entro al mirador, las piernas le temblaban... Por fin estaría frente a Albert. Frente al gran ventanal estaba el sofá donde vio por primera vez al tío abuelo William...**

**Esa misma escena ya la había vivido, pero ahora el compromiso que quería interrumpir era el de Albert. **

-Albert… por favor… no te comprometas con Elizabeth… Albert yo… Te amo (lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla)

El atardecer se reflejaba en la gran ventada del mirador, no podía ver bien a la persona que estaba sentada en el gran sillón, poco a poco esa persona se fue levantando

-¿Qué haces aquí Candice? (La voz de la tía abuela resonó en toda la habitación)

-Se… señora Elroy... yo… yo…

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola hermosas! Bueno aquí vengo con un capitulo mas, quería subirlo desde ayer... pero tenia mucho trabajo, de hecho acabo de terminar son las 2:30 Am y se me cierran mis ojitos jejeje, pero quiero terminar este fic en este me, estamos a un día del cumpleaños de mi güerito consentido que tanto amo jejeje.**

**Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, yo se que muchas envidiamos a Eva jejeje ¿Quien fuera ella verdad? :P conocer al príncipe, wow.**

**Bueno y para las que odian a Elizabeth, espero que en este capitulo les caiga mejor.**

**Espero sus comentarios, en especial de este capitulo para ver que les pareció :P se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Con cariño:**

**Chiquita Andrew**

**Capítulo 8.**

-Te he hecho una pregunta Candice ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sra. Elroy, yo vine a Lakewood para hablar con Albert (Candy reunió las fuerzas necesarias para hablar, ya había dicho que amaba a Albert y no se echaría para atrás)

-Y ¿De qué quieres hablar con él? ¿Qué no sabes que en unas horas empieza la fiesta de compromiso?

-Lo se Sra. Elroy, por eso mismo vengo hablar con él, yo sé que Albert no está enamorado de Elizabeth, ¡Albertl no la ama!

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso Candice?

-Por… porque… fue usted quien se la impuso como su prometida Sra. Elroy

-Veo que Archivald te conto todo verdad

-Candy asintió- Si Sra. Elroy, por eso vengo a hablar con Albert para decirle que yo… que yo…

-¿Qué tu qué Candice?8

-Que… yo… estoy… enamorada… de él, que lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo y que no quiero que esté obligado a un compromiso que él no quiere (lágrimas caían por la mejilla de la pecosa)

-Pero hasta donde yo sé Candice tu morías de amor por el joven Terry Granchesterd o ¿Me equivoco?

-Terry es mi pasado Sra. Elroy... No le voy a mentir, si, sufrí mucho por él, pero con el tiempo aprendí a dejar de amarlo, lo que siento ahora por Terry es solo cariño... Es un lindo recuerdo y nada más. Yo me di cuenta que amaba a Albert, pero siempre tuve miedo ¡Miedo a usted señora! Usted que nunca me ha querido... Se alegró tanto que yo dejara de ser una Andrew. Tenía miedo que me rechazara al saber que estoy enamorada de Albert, tenía miedo pensar que Albert no podría corresponderme y también tenía tanto miedo por haberme enamorado de mi tutor legal, usted pensara que soy una mal agradecida, pero yo me enamore de Albert, me enamore de el vagabundo que vivía conmigo, me enamore de lo que es él... Pero al saber que él era el tío abuelo William simplemente mis miedos crecieron aún más... Yo sé que nunca estaré al nivel de los Andrew por ser una huérfana del hogar de pony, sé que estoy aquí con el corazón en la mano ofreciendo solo amor, tal vez no seré una dama de alta sociedad, pero todo este amor que siento por Albert es muy fuerte y sincero (Candy llena de lagrimas fijo la mirada en la tía abuela)

-¿Estas segura que es amor Candice? ¿No será que estas sobre la fortuna de William?

-¡No!, a mí no me importa el dinero, como ya le dije yo me enamore de Albert el vagabundo que trabajo como lavaplatos en un pequeño restaurant, jamás que ha importado el dinero de los Andrew. Si me importara el dinero jamás hubiera firmado los papeles que anulaban mi adopción y dejar de ser una Andrew, yo tengo mi profesión señora, puedo trabajar y ganarme mi sustento, jamás estaría con alguien por dinero

-Muy bien Candice, veamos si es verdad lo que dices (Elroy hizo sonar una campanilla y enseguida entro George Johnson con unos papeles en la mano)

-George ¿Tienes listo los papeles que te pedí?

-Si Sra. Elroy, aquí están, si quiere puede revisarlos (George le dio los papeles a Elroy y de inmediato abrazo a Candy)

-Muy bien Candice, si es verdad todo lo que dices y no estas interesada en el dinero de William, tengo en mis manos un poder que anula todo el fidecomiso que William te dejo. Como sabrás es una gran fortuna, con ese dinero podrías viajar por todo el mundo y vivir muy cómodamente el resto de tu vida, pero si no estás interesada en la fortuna entonces firmaras esos papeles

-Yo misma le dije a Albert que anulara ese fidecomiso Sra. Elroy, pero no me importara firmarlos como usted dice, así como renuncie al apellido Andrew, renuncio al fidecomiso que Albert me dejo

Candy se soltó de los brazos de George y tomo los papeles donde se anulaba todo el fidecomiso, sin pensarlo y sin titubear firmo los papeles y se los entregó a Elroy Andrew

-Muy bien Candice, otra en tu lugar hubiera tomado el dinero y ya no estaría en Chicago, desde ahora ya no tienes fideicomiso alguno ¿Qué estas dispuesta a ofrecerle a William?

-¡Amor! Simplemente puedo ofrecerle todo mi amor

George sonrió ante las palabras de Candy y se sintió tan orgulloso de ella

Elroy Andrew por primera vez le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera a Candy… Dio un gran suspiro y recordó aquella conversación con Albert

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de haberle entregado la carta de su padre a Albert, estuvo muy atenta a todas las expresiones de el

-Y bien William, después de leer la carta de tu padre ¿Quieres dejar el apellido Andrew?

-Albert dio un gran suspiro- No tía, no puedo defraudar a mis padres (Albert bajo la mirada)

-Entonces ¿No vas a renunciar al apellido y que eso conlleve a que tengas que alejarte de Candice?

-Si tía, esta no es una decisión fácil para mí... Pero renunciare al amor que siento por Candy, si ya lo hice dos veces, lo haré por tercera vez aunque esta tercera vez me dolerá mucho más, pero no puedo deshonrar a mis padres dejando el apellido. Pero algo que le puede asegurar tía es que todo este amor que siento por Candy jamás podrá sacarlo de mi corazón... Yo siempre la amare aunque no pueda estar junto a ella, mientras sea feliz yo también lo seré. No estoy seguro que Candy sienta lo mismo por mí, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de mi amor por ella.

-Tendrás que casarte algún día William y tener un hijo para que sea tu heredero

-Lo se tía, pero eso es algo que dejare a su elección, usted puede escoger a cualquier señorita de sociedad qu quiera, yo no me opondré a nada, solo que no le haga nada a Candy, ella no tiene la culpa de nada... Candy no tiene la culpa que me haya enamorado de ella dos veces tía

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo puedo escoger a tu prometida?

-Si tía, la persona que usted escoja será la indicada para mí... Yo solo me casare con ella. Pero no me pida que llegue a sentir algo que no puede ser, será un matrimonio por conveniencia... Un matrimonio sin amor. Estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo y si quiere un heredero lo tendrá tía, pero no me pida nada mas (unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron en su mejilla, trato de ocultarlas de la tía Elroy, pero ella se dio cuenta)

-¿Ya no quieres luchar por el amor que sientes por Candice?

-No tía, Candy será feliz sin mí... Siempre ha sido muy fuerte, es algo que siempre admire de ella, no se deja vencer por nada. Solo que no me pida que deje de protegerla porque no lo hare tía, siempre velare por ella, nunca la dejare sola aunque no pueda verla

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo que Candy siga siendo una Andrew ¡Tienes que quitarle el apellido Andrew!

-¡NO LO HARÉ TÍA! Ya he aceptado todo lo que usted me pide... Aceptare un matrimonio sin amor y traeré al mundo un hijo que no merece estar con unos padres que no se aman, ¿No es suficiente para usted tía?

-No William, no es suficiente, porque si Candice sigue siendo tu pupila entonces ¿Cómo te casaras con ella?

-Albert abrió los ojos ante las palabras de la tía abuela- ¿Cómo dice tía?

-Si William, me dijiste que yo podria escoger a tu prometida y ya la he escogido... Quiero que Candice White sea tu prometida, creo que es la mejor para ti

-Albert sonrió muy feliz – Tía, ¿No está jugando conmigo verdad?

-No William, acepto que al principio no me pareció muy buena la idea, me parecía algo absurdo, pero después de escuchar toda tu historia... Sé que Candy es la mujer indicada para ti William. No quiero que estés en un matrimonio forzado como yo lo hice, un matrimonio así no es vida. Tu padre también se vio forzado a casarse, pero él se enamoró completamente de tu madre, yo no quiero que a ti te pase lo que a mí me paso William, yo quiero que seas feliz. Tienes razón al decirme que te negué muchas cosas, y ahora te estoy negando tu felicidad... Ya he perdido a dos de mis sobrinos y es un duro golpe, ya no quiero perder a nadie de mi familia William

-Albert se levantó de su silla y abrazo a la tía abuela- Gracias tía, en verdad muchas gracias, ha regresado la felicidad a mi vida, yo también la quiero mucho y quiero mucho a mi familia tía. Sé que Candy no le guarda ningún rencor tía

-Lo se William, esa chiquilla traviesa es muy buena... No sé porque me deje llevar por los Leagan. Me ensañe tanto con una niña inocente, una niña que solo buscaba el calor de un hogar y ¿Qué hice? Solo tratarla mal y culparla por todo. ¡Ah! Pero eso si William, esto se hará a mi manera

-¿Cómo dice tía?

-Si William, tu amas a Candice, pero dices que tal vez ella no sienta lo mismo por ti, entonces yo tendré que intervenir

-Pero tía, eso no es necesario, Candy y yo podemos hablar

-No William, esto lo hare yo, será mi única condición que pida para que ustedes se casen, si no entonces hare todo lo posible para separarlos y tu seras el patriarca del clan, pero la de la experiencia soy yo...

-Pero tía ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?

-Dime William ¿Por qué estás seguro que Candy no siento lo mismo que tú?

-Bueno tía… es… que… yo… visite a Candy una semana en navidad

-¿Qué?

-Si tía, le cuento (Albert le conto de los días que paso con Candy, claro omitiendo muchas cosas pero le conto como estuvieron a punto de besarse y lo que paso después)

-¡Pero William, me mentiste!

-Lo se tía, pero tenía un año de no ver a Candy, créame que cada día se me hacía tan eterno

-Está bien William, que puedo hacer ante un hombre enamorado (La tia sonrio muy feliz). Pero yo le pondré una dura prueba a Candy, para que se decida de una vez por todas... Si ella en verdad está enamorada de ti hará todo lo posible por salvarte una vez más, pero para eso necesito que deje de ser una Andrew

-Pero tía, me está pidiendo que la desproteja y yo no quiero hacerlo

-Pero no será por mucho tiempo William ¿No confías en mí?

-Quiero confiar tía, pero si desprotejo a Candy, ¿Me asegura que hará lo que dice?

-Claro que si William, puedes poner cualquier clausula en la anulación de su adopción para que estés tranquilo... Pero no quiero que sea George quien haga ese papel, el estima mucho a Candy y puede que arruine mi plan perfecto

-Está bien tía, entonces se hará atreves de su abogado, confió en usted, pero dígame ¿Qué clase de plan tiene?

-Pues le hare creer a Candy que estas comprometido, pero necesito alguien de mi absoluta confianza para que me ayude. Tú no tienes que verla, ni nada, después de lo que paso en el departamento con el dichoso Terry pensara que estás enojado y eso es bueno para mí. Puedes adelantar ese dichoso viaje que tienes a Florida, en cuanto regreses harás todo lo que yo te indique, solo así tendrás mi apoyo

-Pero tía, yo no quiero que Candy sufra

-Pues si no está enamorada de ti... no sufría William, pero si lo está hará todo lo posible por hablar contigo, tu confía en mí, solo serán unas semanas. Esa prueba que le voy a poner me hará saber si estoy en lo correcto al aceptarla como la futura matriarca del Clan Andrew... Esa es mi condición William, ¿La tomas o la dejas?

-No me deja otra opción, tía

-Elroy sonrió complacida- Confía en mi William... Mas sabe el diablo, por viejo que por diablo. Te aseguro que los resultados serán como me los espero, solo no quiero que le digas de esto a nadie

-Está bien tía, pero créame que me iré a ese viaje muy preocupado por todo lo que quiere hacer

-No te preocupes William, como quiera te ibas a ir, ahora solo deja a esta vieja hacer algo bueno por primera vez

-Confió en usted tía, no sea tan mala con Candy

-¡William, eres incorregible! Aun sabiendo que no te puede corresponder, no quieres que le pase nada

-Si tía, ya le dije que Candy no tiene la culpa de que yo me haya enamorado de ella

-Está bien William, prometo no ser tan dura, solo déjamelo a mí por favor. Ah y otra cosa, no vayas a viajar con George, lo necesito aquí conmigo

-Está bien tía

-Muy bien William, entonces ve a descansar, mañana tienes que salir a un viaje de un mes

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Elroy Andrew vio con mucho interés las expresiones de Candy **

-Muy bien Candice, entonces dime ¿Quieres que William rompa su compromiso con Elizabeth, porque tú lo amas?

-Candy asintió- Yo lo amo demasiado Sra. Elroy, yo vine aquí para hablar con él y si Albert siente lo mismo que yo, no necesita comprometerse con alguien que no lo ame

-Ese es un buen punto Candice, pero dime, si William no estuviera enamorado de ti, ¿Qué harías al respecto?

-Candy se tensó con las palabras de Elroy- Bu… bueno, si Albert no me llegara amar, al menos le diría que no se comprometa con alguien que no ama, que busque su felicidad. No puede comprometerse con alguien a quien no ama, sería muy infeliz (Candy bajo la mirada ocultando sus lágrimas)

-Muy bien Candice, todo lo que dices es muy convincente, ahora deberemos de hablar con Elizabeth. George ¿Podrías llamar a Elizabeth por favor?

-Si Sra. Elroy

George salió de la habitación y Elizabeth estaba afuera esperando a que saliera Candy

-¿Me mando a llamar Sra. Elroy?

-Si Elizabeth, como ya sabrás ella es Candice White Johnson ex pupila de William. Ha venido aquí a impedir el compromiso de William contigo, dice que ella está enamorada de William y que no lo quiere ver infeliz con una persona que no lo ama, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

-Elizabeth sonrió sinceramente y vio directo a los ojos a Candy – ¡Me parece muy bien que este enamorada de William!

-Candy se sorprendió ante las palabras de Elizabeth-¿¡Elizabeth!?

-Candy tu eres una verdadera gatita para defenderte y defender al hombre que amas, me parece muy bien que estés enamorada de él. William se merece a una mujer como tu Candy (Elizabeth sonrió complacida y recordó las palabras de Elroy cuando llego de visita a Chicago)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Elizabeth Fergusson había llegado de Escocia a visitar a la Sra. Elroy, era una pariente lejana de la familia

-¡Elizabeth, bienvenida hija! No imagine que llegaras a Chicago

-Discúlpeme tía por llegar sin avisar, lo que pasa es que a mi prometido le asignaron un trabajo cerca de Chicago y vine con él, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para venir a dejarle la invitación a mi boda tía

-¡Oh, Elizabeth! qué bien, me da mucho gusto de verte, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Chicago?

-Un par de meses nada más tía, llegue a un hotel y quise venir de inmediato a visitarla

-Eso sí que no Elizabeth, esta es tu casa, aquí puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras hija

-Pero tía, no quiero dar molestia alguna

-No es ninguna molestia Elizabeth, eres parte de la familia y eres siempre bienvenida a la mansión Andrew

-Gracias tía y William ¿Dónde está?

-William tuvo que irse viaje Elizabeth, tardara un mes en regresar

-¡Oh! Que mala suerte, cuando viajo a Escocia nos hicimos buenos amigos tía, es una excelente persona

-Sí, William es una persona maravillosa y que bien que se lleven tan bien Elizabeth (de inmediato se le ocurrió una magnífica idea)

-Elizabeth, ¿Tu prometido vendrá a verte seguido?

-Solo los fines de semana tía

-Me parece muy bien hija, sabes llegas en el mejor momento, necesito que me ayudes en algo que quiero hacer pero necesito tu completa discreción

-Claro que si tía, usted dígame en que puedo ayudarla

-Pues veras hay una chica que se llama Candice White y ella (la tía comenzó a contarle todo sobre Candy, de cómo la conoció Albert y de que estaba enamorado de ella)

-¡Que romántico es toda esa historia tía! Parece como de novela

-Si Elizabeth, acepto que todo es romántico, pero necesito poner a prueba a esa chiquilla, William ha pasado muy bien una gran prueba pero ahora es turno de ella

-Pero ¿Qué clase de prueba seria tía?

-Necesito saber hasta dónde es capaz de ayudar a William, si es capaz de renunciar al apellido y a la fortuna Andrew. Como veras, hay muchas señoritas interesadas en la fortuna que William tiene y yo necesito saber todo lo que Candice puede hacer por amor a William

-Ya entiendo tía, pero ¿Cuál será mi papel en todo esto?

-Necesito que te hagas pasar por la prometida de William

-Elizabeth casi se ahoga con el té que estaba bebiendo- ¿Qué dice? ¿Yo la prometida de William?

-Si Elizabeth, tu iras a buscar a Candice al hospital y te presentaras como la futura señora Andrew, quiero que veas su reacción, quiero que me digas como mujer si Candice ama a William

-Está bien tía, creo que será muy divertido todo, pero si compruebo que si lo ama ¿Qué es lo que hará?

-Bueno si Candice está enamorada de William, le seguirás diciendo que eres su prometida y cuando William regrese organizaremos una fiesta de compromiso, mandaremos al diario una publicación pero no mencionaremos quien es la prometida, estoy segura que esa chiquilla impedirá ese compromiso

-¿Tan segura esta tía? ¿Pero si ella no lo ama y sigue amando al dichoso Terry?

-Bueno, para eso primero la vas a ir a visitar al hospital y tú me dirás si puedo seguir con este juego. Después de todo lo que William me conto, estoy segura que Candice también está enamorada de William

-Está bien tía, solo espero que William no se moleste conmigo

-William ya sabe todo Elizabeth, yo le puse como condición poner a prueba a Candice, el acepto a regañadientes, la ama tanto que no quiere que se le toque un cabello (la tía abuela sonrió)

-Solo tengo una duda tía, ¿Qué pasara si Candice no llega a interrumpir la fiesta de compromiso?

-Si también lo he pensado, pero tengo un as bajo la manga... llamado Archivald Cornwell, Tendré que arriesgarme

-Muy bien tía, entonces nos arriesgaremos, yo quiero que William sea muy feliz, se lo merece... Que empiece el juego (Elizabeth le guiño el ojo)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Candy no sabía lo que estaba pasando, porque Elizabeth le decía esas palabras, confundida volteo a ver a la tía abuela

-No me veas así Candice, te presento a Elizabeth Fergusson, es una pariente lejana de la familia Andrew, es prima de William

-¿Su… su prima?

-Así es Candy (Elizabeth le guiño el ojo) William es mi primo, nunca ha sido mi prometido. Estoy comprometida con un buen hombre Candy

-Yo… yo… no entiendo

-Candice, yo le pedí a Elizabeth que se hiciera pasar por prometida de William, quería ver hasta donde puedes llegar por amor, si eras capaz de renunciar al apellido Andrew y a la fortuna de William y no me equivoque Candice, ahora estoy segura que eres la persona indicada para William

-Candy no podía creer las palabras de la tía abuela, se preguntaba si estaba soñando- Elizabeth… yo… yo… discúlpame por la bofetada que te di hace rato

-La tía abuela abrió completamente los ojos - ¿Qué hiciste que Candice?

-Candy se sonrojo- Lo siento Sra. Elroy, pero Elizabeth no me dejaba pasar para hablar con Albert

-Ja,ja,ja no te preocupes Candy, tienes la mano pesadita, pero me alegra que ames tanto a William... Yo lo quiero mucho

-Pero que chiquilla tan traviesa, tendré que educarte para ser la señora Andrew

-¿Señora Andrew?

-Así es Candice o ¿Acaso no quieres casarte con William?

-Claro que si… pero… pero, yo quisiera hablar con el primero, él debe de estar pensando que sigo enamorada de Terry y no es verdad

-Bueno, pues él ya lo sabe Candice

-¿Cómo dice Sra. Elroy?

-Si Candy, William está aquí

Albert salió, estaba en el pequeño balcón de la habitación.

Había escuchado desde que Candy llego y diciendo que lo amaba, quería salir corriendo y abrazarla para no dejarla ir nunca más, pero sabía que tenía que esperar un poco más. Para él era suficiente todo lo que había escuchado, también se sintió tan orgulloso de ella cuando supo que venía a impedir ese compromiso sin amor, y que no le importara la fortuna de los Andrew. En verdad amaba a esa chica, ella había abierto su corazón ante la tía abuela... No le importo enfrentarse a la tía abuela por el amor que sentía por él.

-Candy (Albert tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

Candy lo vio y corrió a abrazarlo, Albert la recibió gustoso perdiéndose en la suavidad de sus rizos, aspirando su aroma.

-Albert (Candy lo vio directo a los ojos, ella estaba llorando, tanto había anhelado estar en sus brazos, sintió que lo había perdido)

-Te amo Candy

-Te amo Albert

Miradas verde y azul se hicieron una sola, no les importo las demás personas que estaban en la habitación, solo eran ellos dos y su amor, un amor tan grande y sincero.

George, Elizabeth y Elroy veían muy atentos la escena de los rubios

George se sentía tan feliz por los dos, ya era hora que se dieran cuenta de cuan enamorados estaba, aunque la prueba que la tía abuela le puso a Candy fue algo severa, se sintió tan orgulloso de su hija adoptiva, sabía que Candy era una mujer maravillosa.

Elizabeth Fergusson suspiraba por la bella escena de los rubios, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Estaba tan feliz de saber que William era correspondido; se dio cuenta de que Candy lo amaba desde que hablo con ella, solo una mujer enamorada era capaz de defender a William como lo hacia ella. Después de conocer su hermosa historia de amor quiso participar en el juego que le proponía Elroy... Tendría que hacerla de villana, pero le parecía algo divertido... Ella siempre quiso ser actriz desde niña y esta fue su oportunidad de sacar sus dotes artísticos.

Elroy Andrew, estaba más que feliz, por fin veía la felicidad y amor en los rubios, los dos se amaban desde hace mucho. Se sintió algo culpable por hacer pasar a Candy por una prueba tan dura, pero tenía que hacerlo, había comprobado con sus propios ojos que ella era una excelente persona, la mejor mujer para William. Él hubiera sido tan infeliz con un matrimonio arreglado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad por los dos.

Un carraspeo de la tía abuela saco de su trance a los rubios

-William, Candice, creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar

-Si tía, muchas gracias

-Con que sean felices me basta William, nosotros nos retiramos. Por cierto Candice, esto documento ya no será necesario (Elroy rompió el documento de anulación de su fideicomiso)

-Pero Sra. Elroy

-No te preocupes Candice, se lo que hago, solo te puse una pequeña prueba nada más y la has pasado muy bien, hazlo feliz

-Candy asintió- Gracias

-Bueno nosotros los dejamos, no se les olvide que tenemos una fiesta que celebrar los espero en una hora, yo recibiré a los invitados a la fiesta

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando solos a los rubios

Albert aun tenia a Candy en sus brazos, lentamente comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello

-Te extrañe pequeña

-Y yo a ti Albert

Albert acaricio la mejilla de Candy muy suavemente, ella de inmediato cerro los ojos ante la caricia de su amado, él se acercó lentamente hasta topar con sus labios, eran tan suaves... Candy entre abrió un poco sus labios y Albert profundizo el beso un poco más, lentamente paso una mano por su cintura, Candy lo abrazo por el cuello y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Albert... Los dos habían anhelado tanto ese beso, su primer beso, un beso lleno de amor, de pasión, de necesidad de estar juntos, Albert lentamente rompió el beso, el aire les empezaba a faltar.

-Te amo Candy, te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti Albert, te amo

-Candy, tu eres todo en mi pequeña, te amo desde que te conocí en la colina de pony... Siempre te he llevado en mi corazón. El destino siempre se encargó de reunirnos, me enamore de ti cuando te vi en Londres , y aun sin pasado, sin recuerdos me enamore de ti princesa. Me sentía tan miserable de no tener nada que ofrecerte, me enamore como un loco de ti... Cuando recupere la memoria, me di cuenta que por segunda vez me había enamorado de ti Candy, eres la mujer de mi vida, la mujer que quiero que siempre este conmigo, quiero que compartamos nuestras alegrías y tristezas, quiero que seamos uno solo Candy

-¡Albert!

-Albert saco una cajita de su chaqueta y se hincó frente a Candy abriendo la caja y mostrándole un hermoso anillo de compromiso- Candy, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Candy se llevó la mano a la boca y sus lágrimas salieron de emoción- ¡Sí!, si quiero casarme contigo Albert

Albert saco el anillo de la pequeña cajita, era un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante, alrededor del diamante había pequeñas esmeraldas y zafiros en forma de corazón

-Candy, este anillo mi padre se lo dio a mi madre cuando se comprometieron, mi madre me lo dio a mí para que se lo diera a mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos- Te amo Candy (Albert deslizo el anillo por el pequeño dedo de Candy)

-¡Albert!, te amo, te amo tanto

Albert se levantó y volvió a besar a Candy, el beso fue apasionado y de tanta necesidad como el primero. Cuando termino el beso, Albert coloco su frente con la de Candy, cerró los ojos y aspiro su suave aroma a rosas

Los dos se quedaron así por un rato, después fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba a la puerta

-Adelante

-Disculpe Sr. Andrew, pero la Sra. Elroy me mando para ayudar a Candy a cambiarse de ropa

-Claro Dorothy, muchas gracias

-Princesa, tenemos que separarnos por un rato, en un momento más voy por ti para que bajemos a la fiesta

-¡Albert! ¿Se anunciara nuestro compromiso en la fiesta?

-Albert sonrió- Si princesa, la tía abuela mando todas las invitaciones para el compromiso, la gente debe de estar llegando

-Pero… pero…

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿No quieres que anunciemos nuestro compromiso?

-No es eso, solo que todo fue tan de repente, no me esperaba nada de esto, ¿Tu sabias de todo esto?

-Si princesa, mi tía me pidió ser ella quien organizara todo esto... Aunque no lo creas yo pensé que te había perdido, también a mí me puso una dura prueba Candy, me exigió que no dijera nada y mucho menos verte, ella quería hacerlo sola, si yo te decía algo haría todo lo posible para separarnos

-¿Por eso me mandaste la nota diciéndome que no me diera por vencida, que luchara por lo que yo quería?

-Si princesa, esa fue mi única forma de decírtelo, yo sé que tú nunca te rindes ante las adversidades de la vida, no podía decir nada a nadie, por eso tuve que adelantar mi viaje a Florida, quería tanto volver a verte, pero mi tía no me lo permitió, tenía que confiar en ella, por eso firme la anulación de tu adopción Candy

-¡Albert!, por un momento me imagine que estabas muy molesto conmigo por lo que paso en el departamento y que habías anulado mi adopción por que ya no me querías junto a ti

-¡Nunca princesa! Nunca digas eso, yo firme esos papeles pero también había una clausula muy específica en ese documento, pero como no lo leíste completo y ni George tampoco, no se dieron cuenta de nada

-¿Qué tipo de clausula es Albert?

-Decía que si la tía no cumplía con su palabra dada, la mitad de la fortuna Andrew pasaría a tus manos, aunque no fueras una Andrew

-¿La mitad de la fortuna Andrew?

-Si Candy, yo tenía que asegurarme que mi tía no me engañaría, por eso puse esa cláusula y ella lo acepto, después me envió un telegrama diciéndome que habías firmado la anulación de la adopción y que George te había adoptado como su hija

-Si Albert, el me adopto, yo lo quiero como un verdadero padre

-Y el también pequeña, por eso mi tía lo dejo fuera de todo esto, si George sabia tal vez te diría algo, yo confió mucho en él y sé que no haría algo así, pero fue una condición que mi tía pidió

-Ahora entiendo todo, nunca pensé que la tía abuela hiciera todo esto por nosotros

-Si princesa yo tampoco podía creerlo, créeme que pase un mal momento con ella, pero después me sorprendió tanto, no sabía si en verdad confiar en ella, pero todo resulto como ella lo dijo y se lo agradezco tanto Candy

-Sí, yo también le agradezco que me haya puesto la mayor prueba en mi vida, fue **Una Linda Prueba de Amor**

-Así es princesa, una prueba que los dos pasamos muy bien, porque nuestro amor es más grande que todo, nuestro amor es verdadero

-Te amo Albert

-Te amo Candy

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Archie ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?**

-No lo sé Annie, ya me estoy preocupando por Candy, todos los invitados ya llegaron y la tía los recibió tan feliz con Elizabeth, pero no veo a mi tío por ningún lado

-Que nervios Archie, espero que todo salga bien para Candy

-Elizabeth se acercó a Archie para saludarlo – Hola Archie, que gusto que llegaste con tu novia

-Hola Elizabeth (Archie contesto un poco molesto)

-¿Qué te pasa Archie? ¿No te alegra que hoy se celebre el compromiso de William?

-Me alegraría si mi tío se comprometiera con una mujer que él ame realmente

-Elizabeth sonrió ante las palabras de Archie – Bueno, en eso tienes razón Archie, pero según tu ¿Quién es la mujer indicada para William, Candy?

-Si Elizabeth, Candy es la mujer indicada para mi tío William, porque los dos se aman demasiado

-¡Oh! Ya veo, entonces estas molesto, porque piensas que William se va a comprometer conmigo

-No estoy molesto Elizabeth, pero tú no amas a mi tío, no sé porque quieres comprometerte con él, no pareces una persona que esté interesada en la fortuna o el apellido

-En eso tienes razón Archie, la verdad no estoy interesada en el dinero ni el apellido, mi familia es de una muy buena posición económica y mi apellido es muy reconocido en Escocia, pero yo quiero mucho a William, cuando estuvo en Escocia nos conocimos muy bien Archie

-Pero, ¿es verdad que el tío y tú se aman?

-Yo te dije que quiero mucho a William, Archie

-No entiendo Elizabeth

-Bueno, en un momento lo entenderás, la Sra. Elroy lo anunciara y creo que estarás muy feliz Archie

-Si tú lo dices (Archie se molestó a un más ante las medias palabras de Elizabeth)

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas, Muuuuuuchas gracias por todos sus comentarios jejeje, muchas me dijeron que tengo mucha imaginacion jajajaa**

**Les cuento un poco; cuando yo quise escribir un fic de Candy, tenia en mente tres posibles fics (tres historias diferentes) quería que mi primer fic fuera una continuación del manga, pero por razones que ni yo se comencé a escribir "Llegaste a mi vida" que era mi tercera opción. La segunda opción que tenia es este fic "Una linda prueba de amor" lo escribí pero no tenia el titulo jajaja, pero me pareció muy buen titulo el que le puse, ya que la tía abuela juega mucho con los personajes principales. Y el primer fic que se me ocurrió en mi loca cabecita aun ni lo escribo jajaja (Estoy bien loca verdad) Espero poder tener un poco de tiempo para escribir y no dejarlo en mi loca cabecita jaja.**

**Gracias hermosas, en verdad me alegra mucho sus lindos comentarios, ya falta poquito para el final. Este Fanfic como "era" para la GF2014 no quise hacerlo muy largo.**

**Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga Ishy, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo nena. Disculpa que no haya puesto lo que te dije jejeje pero sigo con mucho trabajo y estoy super bloqueada, pero te prometo que si llego a escribir otro fanfic escribiré lo que comentamos jajajaja  
**

**Con cariño:**

**Chiquita Andrew**

**...**

**Capítulo 9.**

Todas las familias importantes de Chicago estaban presentes en la fiesta de compromiso de William Andrew, toda la prensa estaba muy atenta, pero estaban confundidos al no saber quién era la prometida del famoso empresario. Muchos pensaron que era Elizabeth porque estaba muy pegada a la tía abuela, tenían sus cámaras preparadas para el momento indicado cuando Sir. William Andrew hiciera su entrada del brazo de su prometida

-La tía abuela se acercó a Archie – Archivald, ven conmigo, como miembro de la familia necesito que estés presente en el momento del anuncio del compromiso de William

-Pero tía, yo no quiero hacer eso

-Pues lo vas a hacer Archivald, William es tu tío y tienes que estar presente con nosotros

-Archie, hazle caso a la tía abuela, yo buscare a Candy y después iré con mis padres, no te preocupes

-Pero Annie

-Anda Archie, harás enfadar a tu tía, yo buscare a Candy, no te preocupes, iré con George y le diré que Candy está en la mansión

-Está bien Annie, espero que la puedas encontrar, iré con la tía abuela

**Annie camino hacia las escaleras para poder ver a Candy, pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado, George iba bajando las escaleras y Annie lo abordo**

-¡George, que bueno que lo veo!

-Señorita Annie

-George, Candy está en la mansión, entro por la puerta trasera para poder hablar con Albert, la Sra. Elroy está por anunciar el compromiso y ella no aparece por ningún lado, tampoco Albert

-Srta. Annie, no se preocupe, Candy está bien. Venga conmigo, no querrá perderse este anuncio

-Pero… George

-Confié en mi Srta. Annie

-Annie dio un gran suspiro – Está bien George

George le ofreció su brazo y entraron al gran salón, llevo a Annie con sus padres

Elroy se acercó a George

-¿Estás listo George?

-¿Listo?

-Si George, como padre de Candy es tu deber estar con nosotros en el anuncio del compromiso

-Pero… Sra. Elroy

-Nada de peros George, anda ya no tardan en llegar William y Candice

-George sonrió, la Sra. Elroy lo había tomado en cuenta como padre de Candy

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Albert fue directo a la habitación de Candy, todo a la puerta y fue Dorothy quien salió **

-Hola Dorothy, ¿Ya está lista Candy?

-Si Sr. William

Candy salió con un hermoso vestido de seda color verde esmeralda, con los hombros descubiertos, largo hasta los tobillos, pegado hasta las caderas, definía muy bien todas sus curvas espectaculares. Peinado alto dejando caer unos rizos coquetos, el maquillaje era muy natural. Dorothy le hizo resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes, zapatillas altas, una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes que la tía abuela le había dejado en su habitación junto con unos discretos aretes de diamantes que hacían juego con la hermosa gargantilla

Albert quedo boquiabierto al ver a la rubia tan hermosa

-Candy… estas hermosa princesa

-Tú también estas muy apuesto, mi príncipe

-¿Príncipe?

-Sí, mi príncipe de la colina

-Albert sonrió al recordar como siempre le había llamado Candy, su príncipe – Bueno hermosa señorita entonces usted es mi princesa, nos vamos (Albert le ofreció el brazo muy sonriente)

-Sí, vamos

Los dos bajaron las escaleras muy contentos, aunque Candy estaba muy nerviosa, cuando llego a la mansión nunca imagino que la fiesta de compromiso fuera para ella, le temblaban las piernas.

-Albert volteo a verla y le sonrió muy dulcemente – Tranquila princesa, todo saldrá muy bien, te amo

-Eran las palabras que necesitaba, los nervios se fueron y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro – yo también te amo

Llegaron a la entrada del salón, todos los fotógrafos vieron como entraba William Andrew del brazo de una hermosa rubia, todos comenzaron a murmurar, unos reconocieron a Candy y los demás por ser tan hermosa la prometida de William Andrew.

Annie desde su mesa sonrió muy feliz al ver a Candy del brazo de Albert, ahora entendía muy bien las palabras de George, se sentía tan feliz por su hermana, después de todo lo que había pasado era hora de que Candy fuera feliz con el hombre que amaba.

Archie escucho todos los murmullos de la gente y fijo su vista en la entrada del salón, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Candy venia del brazo de su tío, de inmediato volteo a ver a Elizabeth Fergusson, ella le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, se dio cuenta que Elizabeth sabía todo, fue un tonto al tratarla mal y ser grosero con ella, volteo a ver a la tía abuela y ella estaba con una sonrisa, volvió su vista hacia Candy. Estaba tan feliz por su gatita, por fin después de tanto sufrimiento por fin sería feliz y su tío también, eran una pareja hermosa y llena de amor.

Albert y Candy llegaron donde estaban Elroy, George y Archie, Albert la tomo de la mano apretándola un poco, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y le giño un ojo.

Elroy Andrew tomo la palabra

-Queridos familiares y amigos de la familia Andrew, quiero agradecerles su presencia a este evento tan importante para la familia, me es grato poder anunciar el compromiso de mi sobrino William Albert Andrew con la Srta. Candice White Johnson, he sido testigo del gran amor que sienten y estoy muy feliz, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y que su amor sea para siempre. Gracias a ustedes amigos y familiares por acompañarnos en tan importante evento para nuestra familia, quiero pedirles que hagamos un brindis por William y Candice, que este día sea el inicio de una nueva historia, Salud.

-¡Salud! (Se escuchó en unísono por todo el salón)

-Albert tomo la palabra- Queridos amigos y familiares, es para mí un honor contar con su presencia y que compartan nuestra felicidad, a nombre de Candy y mío les damos las gracias, esperando que compartan tanta dicha con nosotros

Se escucharon las primeras notas del vals, Albert de inmediato tomo el brazo de Candy y la condujo hacia la pista, comenzaron a bailar, los dos se olvidaron de toda la gente a su alrededor, sus hermosas miradas se entrelazaron y bailaban al compás de la música

-¿En qué piensas princesa?

-En que de niña siempre me imaginaba como será bailar con mi príncipe de la colina

-Princesa (Albert le acaricio la mejilla muy suavemente)

**Después de varias piezas, Candy y Albert se fueron a sentar a la mesa principal, Archie y Annie estaban ahí **

-Gatita felicidades, tío muchas felicidades, nos tenían muy preocupados porque no salían ¿Qué paso?

-Gracias Archie, la verdad es que todo fue tan rápido, no me dio tiempo de avisarles, discúlpenme por favor (Candy se sonrojo al ver a sus amigos preocupados)

-No te preocupes gatita, me alegra tanto que tú seas la prometida del tío

-Gracias Archie, a mí también me alegra que Candy sea mi prometida

-Pero tío, no entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Creí que estabas comprometido con Elizabeth Fergusson

-No Archie, Elizabeth es nuestra prima lejana, ella es una buena amiga, la conocí en Escocia y nos llevamos muy bien

-Con razón se me hacía conocido el apellido Fergusson, pero no me acordaba de donde

-Pero si no era tu prometida ¿Por qué esta fiesta de compromiso? (Annie pregunto algo confundida)

-Albert suspiro – Creo que les debemos una explicación, les contare lo que paso (Albert les conto todo lo que la tía abuela había planeado)

-No puedo creerlo, ¿En verdad la tía hizo todo eso?

-Si Archie, así como lo escuchas

-Nunca me imaginé que la tía abuela hiciera algo así, pensé que odiaba a Candy

-Pues al principio estaba muy molesta cuando le dije que me había enamorado de Candy, pero después lo comprendió e hizo todo lo que te conté

-Ya entiendo, por eso esta mañana me dijo que tú no le habías presentado a ninguna mujer que realmente te amara, ella sabía que acudiría a Candy

-Sí creo que esa era su idea, y todo funciono a la perfección, porque mi hermosa princesa vino a rescatarme una vez más

-Me alegro tanto por ustedes, se merecen ser muy felices, Vaya con la tía abuela, tenía todo bien planeado, le debo una disculpa a Elizabeth, me porte muy grosero con ella

-Sí, yo también (Candy se sonrojo)

-¿Qué hiciste Candy? (Annie pregunto algo asustada)

-Es que no me dejaba pasar al mirador, le di una fuerte bofetada y me fui corriendo (Candy seguía muy sonrojada)

-Jajajaja, Candy, sí que eres una gatita eh

-Y tiene la mano pesadita (Elizabeth llego a la mesa)

-¡Elizabeth! (Candy se sonrojo al recordar la bofetada)

-Jajaja, no te preocupes Candy, me lo merecía. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, solo vengo a disculparme con ustedes por hacerme pasar por mala, pero la tía me lo pidió y me pareció muy divertido ayudarlos. Por fin pude sacar mis dotes actorales, de niña siempre quise ser actriz, discúlpame Candy

-No te preocupes Elizabeth, entiendo todo, y muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste

-Elizabeth sonrió – Me caes muy bien Candy, cuando te fui a visitarte al hospital de inmediato me di cuenta que estabas enamorada de William. Me dio tanto gusto que William amara a alguien como tú, yo sabía que no ibas a dejar que te quitaran a William, Archie me había contado muchas cosas de ti y de cómo te llamaba, y créeme que te queda muy bien ese apodo, eres una hermosa gatita que sabe defenderse y no se deja de nadie. William en verdad los felicito a los dos, espero que me inviten a su boda (Elizabeth le giño un ojo)

-Claro que si Elizabeth, creo que será mucho antes que la tuya

-Eso me parece perfecto

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Albert y Candy se acercaron a George Johnson **

-George

-William felicidades (George le dio un fuerte abrazo)

-Gracias George, disculpa que no te haya podido decir nada, mi tía me tenía amenazado

-No te preocupes William, todo salió muy bien y por fin ustedes dos están felices, con eso me basta hijo

-Gracias George, también quiero pedirte oficialmente la mano de Candy

-¡William!

-Si George, eres el padre de Candy y es mi deber perdí su mano, yo sé que esto fue tan apresurado pero quiero hacer las cosas bien

-Solo a ti te concedería la mano de mi hermosa hija

-Gracias George

-Candy hija, quiero que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces

-Papá, muchas gracias (Candy le dio un gran abrazo a George y lloro de felicidad)

-No llores hija, no me gusta verte llorar

-Lloro de felicidad papá, tengo un padre, pronto tendré una madre y me voy a casar con el hombre que amo ¡Soy tan feliz papá!

-Me alegro hija, y estaré muy orgulloso de entregarte en el altar

-Gracias papá

-William, ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-No lo hemos decidido, pero quisiera que fuera lo más pronto posible, ¿Qué dices Candy?

-Me parece muy bien Albert, también me gustaría que fuera pronto

-¿Qué te parece si en tres meses nos casamos?

-Nos casaremos en Mayo, me parece muy bien Albert, las rosas estarán en flor

-Si princesa, y también tendremos que ir al hogar de Pony para decirle a tus madres de nuestro compromiso, aunque creo que mañana se enteraran de todas formas

-Candy sonrió – Si creo que sí, con tantas fotos que nos han tomado, todo el mundo se enterara de nuestro compromiso

-Podemos ir mañana mismo princesa ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Deberás Albert?

-Si princesa, hoy te quedaras en la mansión y mañana temprano vamos al hogar de Pony

-¡Oh! Albert, muchas gracias

El resto de la noche paso sin ningún contratiempo, Albert no soltó ni un minuto a Candy. Todos los invitados a la fiesta veían el amor de los rubios, la tía abuela sonreía como nunca antes, todo había valido la pena

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaban y leían los diarios, donde en la portada principal tenía la noticia del compromiso de Sir. William Andrew con la Srta. Candice White Johnson. Candy veía sorprendida la cantidad de fotos que habían publicado, pero sonreí muy feliz porque en la mayoría de las fotos lucían muy enamorados.**

-Todo salió muy bien (La tía abuela decía muy orgullosa)

-Si tía, es muy buena organizando fiestas sorpresas (Archie le giño un ojo)

-Archie, que cosas dices (con la servilleta se limpió la boca y sonrió un poco) William, Candice, ¿Ya decidieron la fecha de su boda?

-Los dos asintieron – Si tía, Candy y yo decidimos que nos casaremos en tres meses

-¿Qué, tres meses?

-Si tía, nos casaremos en el mes de mayo

-Pero William, es muy poco tiempo para organizar una boda tan grande

-Tía, nosotros no queremos una boda grande

-Ah no, eso sí que no William, eres el patriarca de los Andrew y tu boda tiene que ser espectacular, tengo que invitar a toda nuestra familia de Escocia, mucha gente importante, los mejores Clanes asistirán a tu boda

-Está bien tía, será una gran boda, pero quiero que sea en tres meses

-Tía Elroy, yo puedo ayudarle, entre todas podremos tener todo a tiempo para la boda de William y Candy (Elizabeth hablo para tranquilizar a la tía abuela)

-Estos jóvenes de hoy, está bien William, será en tres meses, pero de una vez te digo... Candice estará muy ocupada junto conmigo para planear la boda (la tía abuela desvió su mirada a Candy)

-Puedo trabajar medio tiempo para poder ayudarle Sra. Elroy

-Puedes decirme tía Candice, serás mi sobrina, deja de decirme Sra. Elroy, y puedes pedir un permiso especial en el hospital para que podamos dedicar el tiempo a la boda

-Si tía, como usted diga, mañana mismo iré a pedir el permiso al hospital

-Elroy sonrió complacida – Muy bien desde mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos de la boda, tantas cosas que hacer, estos jóvenes creen que todo es fácil

Después del desayuno Albert y Candy partieron al hogar de pony, la hermana María y la Srta. Pony estaban muy felices por ellos, ellas sabían que algún día terminarían casándose, Candy extrañaba tanto al joven Albert que las dos pensaron que estaba enamorada de él, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta y empezaran a ser felices.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Albert se encontraba en su oficina, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, todos los empleados lo felicitaron por su compromiso.**

**Recordo todo lo que habia pasado en el mirador, sonreía muy feliz.**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó la puerta de su oficina **

-Adelante

-¡Hola, Albert!

-Candy mi amor, que sorpresa, pasa por favor (Albert se levantó de su cómoda silla, abrazo a Candy y le dio un tierno beso)

-Gracias Albert, vengo del hospital, me dieron el permiso

-Que bien princesa y me alegra mucho verte, estaba pensando en ti

-¿Ah sí?

-Si princesa, tu siempre ocupas mis pensamientos

-Y tú ocupas los míos mi amor

Albert le sonrió y comenzó a besarla, con su mano tomo la pequeña cintura y con la otra acaricio sus sedosos cabellos, Candy abrazo a Albert y comenzó a acariciar su espalda- El beso se iba profundizando aún más, era un beso lleno de pasión, de necesidad, un beso que los llevaba más allá en todos sus pensamientos. Candy gimió un poco e hizo reaccionar a Albert, de inmediato Albert rompió el beso y se sonrojo, vio a su hermosa prometida muy sonrojada.

-Discúlpame Candy yo… yo…

-No Albert, es algo que también yo quería, no tengo nada que disculparte

-Albert sonrió – Ven princesa, vamos a sentarnos ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Un café por favor

-Claro que sí, ahorita lo pido

Albert llamo a su secretaria y ella entro con un papel en la mano

-Camila, podrías traernos dos cafés por favor

-Enseguida Sr. Andrew, esto acaba de llegar para usted, es un telegrama de New york

-Gracias Camila (Albert tomo el telegrama y comenzó a leerlo)

**He visto los diarios, estoy muy contento por los dos. Ya era hora, que sean muy felices, salúdame a la pecosa **

**Terry Granchesterd **

-¿Pasa algo malo Albert?

-No princesa, es un telegrama de… de… Terry

-¿Un telegrama de Terry?

-Sí, mira (Albert le dio el telegrama y Candy lo leyó algo confundida)

-Ha leído en los diarios nuestro compromiso

-Si princesa, sabes, cuando fui a New York me lo encontré en un bar y estuvimos platicando

-¿Enserio?

-Si mi amor

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Así que tú eras el famoso tío abuelo William

-Jajaja, así parece amigo

-Quien lo iba a decir, Albert el vagabundo es nada más que el famoso multimillonario William Andrew

-Así es amigo, yo un simple lavaplatos ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué escondías tu identidad?

-Por muchas cosas Terry. Mi familia me oculto porque no tenía la edad suficiente para poder llevar las riendas de mi familia, y cuando regrese a Chicago tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria

-Sí, y fuiste a parar al mismo hospital donde trabaja Candy

-Si Terry, Candy me ayudó mucho en mi recuperación, prácticamente le debo todo a Candy

-Candy es muy buena, ahora es tu hija adoptiva

-Soy su tutor legal Terry, pero Candy y yo no nos vemos como padre e hija, somos amigos y siempre lo seremos

-Ya veo amigo (Terry tomo un sorbo de su Whisky) y ¿Cómo está la pecosa?

-Está muy bien Terry, regreso a trabajar al hospital

-Me da mucho gusto por ella

-Y tu amigo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien Albert, sigo en el teatro, cada día hay más funciones, saldré a una importante gira por varios países

-Me alegra saber eso Terry, te lo mereces y dime amigo, ¿Cómo esta Susana?

-Está muy bien, sabes, he aprendido a quererla. Susana es muy buena, aunque nuestro matrimonio fue forzado la estoy llegando a conocer y es una hermosa mujer, me ayuda en mucho, siempre está apoyándome en todo.

-¿Entonces te has enamorado de ella?

-Si Albert, me estoy enamorando de ella

-Me alegra mucho amigo, te ves cambiado amigo, en verdad mereces ser feliz

-Así es hermano, son los golpes de la vida los que te hacen cambiar, pero dime, y tú ¿Cuándo te le declararas a la pecosa?

-Albert estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su trago de Whisky - ¿Perdón? (Estaba rojo de su cara)

-Si Albert, no me digas que tanto tiempo viviendo con Candy no te enamoraste de ella

-Terry… yo… yo…

-Terry sonrió – Vamos Albert, somos amigos, yo me di cuenta que en Londres ustedes se llevaban muy bien. Candy siempre te veía de una forma diferente, ella jamás me vio así, tú eras una persona muy especial para ella, y cuando nos despedimos aquí en New York ella me dijo que la necesitabas, que iba a regresar contigo, después mi madre me contó que estuvo en Rockstone y que no quiso verme, que te andaba buscando a ti.

-Si Terry, yo me enamore de Candy, me enamore de ella cuando nos vimos en Londres, pero yo sabía que tu ocupabas su corazón, por eso decidí irme a África, para que ustedes vivieran su amor. Creí que la podría olvidar, cuando regrese a Chicago lo hice sin saber quién era, ella era la única persona que me conocía y cuido de mí, cuando vivíamos en el departamento comencé a enamorarme de ella, pero yo era un simple vagabundo sin pasado, no tenía nada que ofrecerle, y ella estaba enamorada de ti. Siempre me hablaba de ti y de todo lo que vivieron, yo enterré ese amor que sentía por ella, sabía que no podía competir con alguien como tu Terry, tú eras el dueño de su corazón, después paso lo de Susana, yo nunca quise aprovecharme de esa situación. Candy sufrió mucho, yo viví su dolor, poco después recupere la memoria y me di cuenta que me había vuelto a enamorar de Candy, pero este amor era muy diferente, era más fuerte, tuve que dejarla sola en el departamento por mis obligaciones con mi familia. Investigue donde estabas y por eso la mande a Rockstone, quería que fuera feliz, si ella era feliz yo lo sería también, pero paso lo que tú y yo sabemos. Después me presente como el tío abuelo William y tuve que viajar un año completo por negocios de la familia. No tiene mucho que acabo de llegar y ahora estoy aquí por negocios de la familia.

-Sabes Albert, yo siempre sentí celos de ti, de cómo Candy te admiraba tanto. Ella te quiere mucho y no dudo que la pecosa me haya olvidado y sea a ti a quien ame. Desde que nos despedimos en las escaleras del hospital supe que la había perdido para siempre, hicimos una promesa de que seriamos felices, yo con mi inmadurez no aceptaba la realidad, comencé a beber sin importarme nada más, pero cuando estaba actuando en ese teatro de mala muerte vi a Candy llorando por cómo estaba yo, pensé que solo había sido una ilusión el verla ahí, mi madre después me lo confirmo, pero cuando me dijo que te estaba buscando a ti, entonces comprendí que su camino y el mío eran totalmente diferentes. Decidí continuar por el camino que yo había elegido, Candy me dio las fuerzas para continuar, ella fue más fuerte que yo, y desde ese momento también supe que tú eras su camino, que Albert su amigo era el camino que ella había elegido.

-Ella sufrió mucho Terry, pero como tú dices, Candy es fuerte y no se deja vencer ante nada en la vida, siempre tiene una sonrisa para enfrentar sus problemas, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás y es una excelente persona.

-Al igual que tu amigo, tú también te mereces ser feliz, siempre has cuidado de ella, cosa que yo nunca supe hacer, cuídala mucho hermano, dile lo que sientes, porque estoy seguro que ella te corresponderá y los dos podrán ser felices, por que en verdad se lo merecen.

-Gracias por tu comprensión Terry, la verdad no sabía cómo ibas a tomar todo esto, eres un gran amigo y una gran persona Terry

-La vida me ha cambiado hermano, en verdad les deseo lo mejor, espero que me inviten a su boda (Terry le guiño un ojo)

-Serás el primero a quien invitemos, claro si llega a suceder

-Jajaja, pues apresúrate porque otro se te puede adelantar

-Jajaja, lo tomare en cuenta

-Bueno, entonces brindemos por ti y por Candy, porque sean felices juntos

-Brindemos Terry, brindemos por la felicidad de todos

Terry bebió su copa de whisky de un solo trago, sintió un nudo en la garganta al confirmar lo que siempre se había preguntado, pero se sintió feliz por la pecosa, ella sería muy feliz alado de su gran amigo y hermano.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Enserio te dijo todo eso?

-Si Candy, Terry ha cambiado mucho, ya no es el mismo Terry de antes

-Pues me alegra saber eso, también me alegra que se haya enamorado de Susana

-Si princesa, por eso me mando este telegrama felicitándonos a los dos

-Fue un lindo detalle de su parte

-Sabes princesa, cuando vi esa revista en el departamento me sentí muy celoso, pensé que lo seguías amando, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, sentía que te había perdido aun sin tenerte

-¡William Andrew! Jamás pienses eso. Lo que siento por Terry es solo un cariño especial, es un lindo recuerdo y nada más. Estoy enamorada de ti mi amor, y yo también pensé que te había perdido, quería decírtelo ahí mismo pero no me salían las palabras, corrí a buscarte pero no te encontré ya te habías ido. Después iba a ir a buscarte a tu oficina cuando George llego con tu nota, sentí que te había perdido cuando firmaste la nota como William Andrew, sentí que mi tutor era el que se despedía de mí y no Albert.

-Jamás podría alejarme de ti Candy, jamás te dejaría, te amo princesa, este amor que siento por ti es tan grande

-Y yo te amo a ti Albert, te amo mi hermoso vagabundo

-Y yo a ti, mi linda enfermera

-Sabes, tal vez ya no me dedique a ser enfermera, bueno quizá algunas veces

-Y eso ¿Por qué?

-Por qué ahora seré tu hermosa asistente, cuando George me dijo que tenías mucho trabajo y muchos viajes y que te veías muy estresado le pedí que me ayudara a estudiar para poder ayudarte en la empresa, él me dijo que como tu pupila podría hacerlo, él va todos los días al departamento a enseñarme muchas cosas sobre la empresa.

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa princesa, pero no tienes que hacerlo, tú amas ser enfermera

-Sí, pero puedo serlo en mis ratos libres, yo quiero ayudarte para aligerarte un poco tu trabajo

-Gracias princesa, serás mi hermosa asistente

-Claro Sir. William, tendrá a la mejor asistente que pueda haber (Candy le guiño un ojo muy coqueta)

-Jajaja, mi hermosa princesa, te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti mi amor, te amo tanto

-Bueno creo que por hoy puedo dejar el trabajo, voy a aprovechar este día contigo, antes de que la tía abuela no me deje ni verte

-Jajaja, si creo que así nos traerá a los dos. Muy bien entonces vayamos a comer, porque muero de hambre

-Jajaja, está bien mi princesa comelona, vamos, hoy pasare el resto del día contigo

-Y yo pasare el resto de mi vida contigo, mi príncipe de la colina

-Albert sonrió enternecido ante las palabras de Candy, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y un abrazo – También quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo princesa

CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas, aquí vengo con un capitulo mas y es el capitulo final. Yo se que este fic estuvo muy cortito, pero así lo escribí porque era para la Guerra Florida aunque nunca lo publique jejeje. Muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios, en verdad leí cada uno y me alegra tanto que mi pequeña historia les guste, quise jugar un poco con la historia y hacerla divertida y romántica; espero y lo haya logrado.**

**Este capitulo lo dedico a dos personitas muy especiales, dos amigas que me han ayudado mucho con sus consejos, sus palabras de aliento y por leerme, CandyFann72 y Browerslttlegirls, gracias amigas por todo, las quiero mucho.**

**A mis hermanas brujitas, muchas gracias por su apoyo: Faby Andley, Ishy, Friditas, Clau Ardley, Gatita Andrew, Quevivacandy, Sabrina Cornwell, Nerckka, Amiriux, Blackcat. Y a todas las hermosas chicas que dejaron sus reviews, espero regresar pronto con una nueva historia **

**UNA LINDA PRUEBA DE AMOR **

**Con cariño: Chiquita Andrew**

**Capítulo 10.**

Las campanas de la catedral de Lakewood sonaban, toda la iglesia estaba llena de gente importante y bellamente adornada con las Dulce Candy, la tía abuela había invitado a todos los clanes de Escocia, gente importante de Irlanda, Londres y América, todo había salido conforme a lo planeado, Candy, Elizabeth, Annie y Patricia O`Brian ayudaran mucho a la tía abuela con los preparativos de la boda.

Candy le había regresado la insignia a Albert para que la usara junto con su Kilt, ella portaba una más pequeña con hermosos diamantes incrustados como la futura matriarca del Clan Andrew. Su vestido blanco era hermoso, hacia relucir bellamente su figura, la tía abuela lo había mandado a hacer con la mejor diseñadora de Chicago, portaba también una gargantilla de diamantes que era de la madre de Albert, unos aretes de diamantes de Rosemary, una hermosa diara que sostenía su velo, el peinado alto con sus hermosos rizos bien definidos dejando caer unos cuantos rizos en su rostro.

-¿Estas lista hija?

-Si papá, estoy lista

George ayudo a Candy a bajar del lujoso Roll Royce, ofreciéndole su brazo entraron a la iglesia, se escuchó la marcha nupcial, Candy fijo su mirada en ese par de ojos azules como el cielo, el hombre que amaba la estaba esperando en el altar, con su kilt Escoces. Su mente viajo al momento en que conoció a su príncipe de la colina, después de tantos años de amarlo, ese día será su esposa, la esposa del príncipe de la colina.

George caminaba orgulloso de llevar a Candy de su brazo, después de mucho sufrir Candy y William se veían recompensados al fin. Los dos tuvieron una infancia dura pero supieron sobrellevarla, desde hoy serian uno solo, los quería a los dos como sus hijos, estaba tan feliz por ambos, con orgullo llevaba a Candy de su brazo, a esa chiquilla que con ver sus lágrimas le derretía el corazón. Nunca soporto verla llorar, siempre quiso lo mejor para ella, y ahora Candy era su hija.

Los niños del hogar de Pony estaban todos como pajecitos, la hermana María y la Srta. Pony lloraban de felicidad al ver entrar a Candy vestida de novia, Candy siempre fue para ellas como una hija, su pequeña traviesa ahora se convertiría en una hermosa esposa, Tom y Jimmy estaban orgullosos de su hermana.

Los Leagan fueron invitados por cortesía, Albert no quería invitarlos pero Candy dijo que el Sr. Leagan siempre se había portado bien con ella, y que de no haber sido por que la adopto como dama de compañía de Elisa, no lo hubiera vuelto a ver, Albert accedió sabía que Candy era buena con todos y no guardaba ningún rencor. Eliza y Neal no quisieron asistir a la boda, Eliza hizo el coraje de su vida al enterarse que Candy será la matriarca del Clan Andrew, Neal maldecía a su tío por haber conseguido el amor de Candy, los únicos que asistieron fueron Sarah y Raymond Leagan.

Terry se había disculpado por no poder asistir a la boda, estaba de gira con la compañía de teatro en otra ciudad, les mando un hermoso regalo de bodas.

Una semana antes de la boda la tía abuela se instaló en la mansión de Lakewood junto con Candy, le prohibió a Albert verla durante toda esa semana, los dos se habían extrañado tanto todos esos días.

Annie, Patricia y Elizabeth fueron las damas de honor de Candy, Patty en cuando se enteró del compromiso de Candy por los diarios viajo a Chicago junto con su abuela Martha, decidió quedarse unos meses para poder ayudar a Candy en los preparativos de la boda.

George Johnson entrego la mano de Candy a Albert – Hazla muy feliz, William

-Lo hare George

Albert tomo la mano de Candy y caminaron hacia el altar

-¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione?

-Si (Los dos contestaron en unísono)

-¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?

-Sí, lo estamos

-Así pues ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su iglesia

-Candy desde que te conocí supe que eras la mujer de mi vida, nuestro destino estaba unido siempre. Fuimos amigos, compañeros, cómplices y confidentes, el estar contigo siempre me lleno de felicidad cada día, ambos escogimos unir nuestras vidas ante Dios, yo William Albert Andrew te acepto a ti Candice White Johnson como mi esposa, como mi amiga, y compañera de vida, ante Dios prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, no te digo que todo será fácil, pero nuestro amor podrá con todas las adversidades de la vida, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

-Albert el destino te trajo a mí en el momento más indicado, siempre fuiste mi inspiración, este gran amor que siento es fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir y estar juntos siempre, Yo Candice White Johnson te acepto a ti William Albert Andrew como mi esposo, ante Dios me comprometo a ser tu compañera fiel, cuando caigas quiero levantarte, cuando llores te confortare, cuando rías compartiré tu gozo, prometo amarnos el uno al otro en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Los dos intercambiaron alianzas, unos hermosos anillos de oro blanco, con sus nombres grabados en el interior de cada anillo.

-Que el señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la iglesia y que cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Albert levanto el hermoso velo de Candy y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-Te amo Candy

-Te amo Albert

Los esposos salieron de la iglesia y una lluvia de pétalos blancos cayeron sobre ellos, la prensa tomaban muchas fotos de los esposos y familiares, la primera en felicitarlos fue Elroy Andrew junto con George Johnson.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**La mansión Andrew lucia esplendorosa, los sirvientes portaban su uniforme de gala, se podía ver a muchos asistentes con los clásicos Kilts Escoceses, la mayoría de los clanes había asistido a la boda del gran patriarca del clan Andrew.**

Albert y Candy después del hermoso brindis bailaban su primer vals como esposos

-Eres solo mía princesa

-Y tú eres mío, mi príncipe

-Aun me parece un sueño que seas mi esposa Candy, después de amarte tantos años, ahora eres mi esposa, te amo mi pequeña princesa.

-Te amo Albert, para mí también parece como un sueño del que nunca quiero despertar, después de muchos años de haber conocido a mi príncipe de la colina, hoy es mi esposo, ha valido la pena todo lo que he pasado, este es el día más feliz de mi vida Albert, te amo.

-Este día será uno de nuestros días más felices princesa, no te puedo decir que todo será fácil, pero siempre tratare de que tus días sean de felicidad mi amor, te amo.

Los flamantes esposos compartieron con sus amigos y familiares ese día tan especial para ellos, saludaron a todos los asistentes a la boda dándoles las gracias por su presencia, todos les deseaban que fueran muy felices.

Los rubios estaban bailando muy felices, Albert le susurro en el oído a Candy:

-Princesa, es hora de irnos

-Candy se sonrojo ante las palabras de su esposo – Si, mi amor

Los novios cortaron la tarta de bodas, Candy lanzo su ramo de Dulce Candys y cayó en manos de Annie Britter, esto hizo que Archie tragara saliva y Elizabeth Fergusson le guiño el ojo muy divertida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Albert llevo a Candy a la cabaña del lago, la tomo en sus brazos para entrar juntos a la cabaña.**

-Es la tradición princesa

Candy abrazo el cuello de su amado esposo, sin apartar su mirada de los hermosos ojos de Albert se sintió aún más dichosa, abrió los ojos al ver la cabaña arreglada con ramos de Dulce Candys, velas encendidas por toda la cabaña, una pequeña mesa con una botella de champagne y dos copas.

Albert coloco a su esposa en el piso muy suavemente, abrió la botella de champagne e hizo un brindis.

-Brindo por nosotros, por un día muy especial para ambos, por haber llegado a mi vida en el momento más adecuado, con tus bellos ojos y tu hermosa sonrisa me conquistaste, por ser tan buena conmigo y comprensiva, por ser Candy, te amo princesa.

-Brindo por nosotros, porque cuando **llegaste a mi vida** me hiciste tomar la decisión de cambiar, tú fuiste mi inspiración para poder soportar cualquier adversidad de la vida, porque con tu cariño y compañía me diste las fuerzas que necesitaba para salir adelante, llegaste a llenar mi vida de felicidad, porque contigo conocí el verdadero amor, te amo mi príncipe de la colina.

Los esposos bebieron su copa de champagne, Albert le quito la copa dejándola en la pequeña mesa, tomo a su amada de la cintura y comenzó a besarla, sus labios sabían a champagne. Candy acaricio la espalda de su esposo, el beso se hacía más profundo, Candy temblaba ante las caricias de su esposo. Albert lentamente fue desamarrando el corsé de Candy, una a una quitaba la cinta acariciando la delicada piel de su esposa, Candy le quito la chaqueta que llevaba y la dejo caer al piso, su vestido cayó al suelo y quedo en un lindo negligee color blanco, Albert suspiro al ver a Candy con ese lindo atuendo, sus ojos brillaron de deseo, siguió besándola apasionadamente.

Albert tomo a Candy en sus brazos y la llevo a la recamara principal, la recamara estaba adornada con velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosa en la hermosa cama, lentamente deposito a su esposa en la cama, comenzó a besarla, eran besos lentos, llenos de pasión, de necesidad, de deseo.

Candy comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su esposo, acariciando su pecho musculoso, recorrió con sus manos su espalda desnuda, comenzó a acariciar su cabello y gimió un poco, ese pequeño gemido fue música para los oídos de Albert, comenzó a besarla por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, lentamente fue quitándole el hermoso negligge, dejando a la rubia desnuda, comenzó a besar sus hermosos y perfectos senos, era una delicia para él, Candy se sonrojo al estar desnuda frente a su esposo.

-Eres tan hermosa Candy, eres… eres… perfecta, te amo y te deseo tanto mi amor

-Yo también te deseo tanto mi amor

Candy dejo de sonrojarse y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su amado, una vez que consiguió quitárselo, ella comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, acariciando su esposo, su abdomen marcado. Albert besaba cada parte de Candy, la fue recorriendo completa, quería besar cada centímetro de ella, cada rincón, quería conocerla completamente, era una perfecta tortura para él, quería hacerla suya, pero quería ir muy lento, quería saciarse de ella, quería probarla completa.

Candy gemía ante los besos de su esposo, sus ojos brillaban de deseo por él, Albert lentamente volvió a su dulce boca, besándola con mucha pasión, la vio a los ojos, miradas azul y verde se fundieron en una sola, se colocó entre las piernas de su amada y poco a poco la fue penetrando, Candy gimió un poco de dolor, en sus ojos habían lágrimas de dolor.

-Pronto pasara princesa, no te hare daño mi amor

-Lo se mi amor, te deseo tanto

El dolor que sentía fue reemplazado por una sensación deliciosa, Albert comenzó con las embestidas hacia su amada, eran lentas, sin prisa alguna, quería que Candy disfrutara al máximo de su amor, la rubia lo abrazo y el susurro al oído

-Te amo tanto mi amor, quiero ser tuya completamente

Al escuchar esas palabras Albert se excito aún más, sus embestidas fueron aumentando cada vez más, el placer que sentía era máximo, todo era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, Candy era suya completamente, los dos comenzaron a sudar un poco. Candy enterraba las uñas en la espalda de su amado, eran uno solo, su amor y su pasión estaban entrelazadas en uno mismo, los dos llegaron al clímax juntos, Candy le sonrió muy coqueta a su esposo, Albert se dejó caer lentamente en ella, abrazándola y besándola, se acostó a su lado, la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en su pecho, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Te amo Candy

-Te amo Albert

Los esposos quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, sonriendo y suspirando, en un mar de te amos y bellas caricias pasaron su noche de bodas, se amaron hasta el amanecer, sería el comienzo de su larga luna de miel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Pasaron los meses **

**Candy se dedicó a ayudar a Albert en la empresa, se convirtió en su asistente. La tía abuela estaba tan orgullosa de ella, era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, se dedicaba a su esposo, a su trabajo en la empresa, hacia obras de caridad en los hospitales, ayudo al hogar de pony, siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, los rubios eran muy queridos por todo.**

Elroy estaba muy feliz de verlos amarse tanto, y más feliz se puso cuando Candy les dijo que estaba embarazada, lloro de alegría, después de todo lo que su familia había pasado, ahora la vida le recompensaba con más miembros en su familia, no se cansaba de agradecerle a Candy por todo el amor que le brindaba, siempre se preocupaba por ella, estaba al pendiente de su salud, al pendiente de cada detalle de las mansiones, aprendió muy rápido todo lo que una verdadera matriarca tendría que ser.

Archie había formalizado su compromiso con Annie, se casarían después de que Candy diera a luz, querían compartir con los rubios su amor, ellos serían sus padrinos de bodas.

George y Dorothy se casaron, George compro una hermosa residencia muy cerca de la mansión Andrew, siempre quería estar cerca de su pequeña Candy, todos los días la veía en la empresa y estaba tan orgulloso de ella, sabía que Candy era una chica muy inteligente pero no se imaginó que fuera tan buena en los negocios.

Candy y Albert tuvieron que viajar a Escocia por negocios, la rubia llevaba varios meses de embrazado, Albert iba muy intranquilo por el viaje tan largo, contrato a un doctor para que estuviera al pendiente de su esposa, ella solo sonreía ante la preocupación de su esposo, le causaba tanta ternura el que la cuidaría mucho, la trataba como si fuera de cristal

Nueve meses habían pasado, los rubios se encontraban en la villa de Escocia.

-¡Albert!

-¿Qué pasa princesa?

-El bebé

-¿Qué pasa, le pasa algo al bebé?

-No mi amor, pero ya llego la hora

-¿Ya?, pero… pero… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes muy mal? ¿Qué debo hacer? (Albert se levantó de su cama y recorría la habitación desesperado)

-Candy rio muy divertida al ver perder el control a su esposo, el siempre tan tranquilo y tomaba las cosas con calma - ¡Albert! Tranquilízate por favor, estoy bien, solo ayúdame a levantar, ya tengo todo preparado, debemos de ir al hospital

-Si mi amor enseguida

Los dos salieron de la habitación y la tía abuela también salió, ella había ido con ellos a Escocia, quería estar presente en el nacimiento del heredero Andrew, no quería perderse ese momento por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué pasa William?

-El bebé ya viene tía, voy a llevar a Candy al hospital

-Qué esperas, llévatela ya, yo me cambio y los alcanzo, ándale hijo, ¡El heredero está por nacer!

-Si tía

Albert llego al hospital, ya tenían una habitación especial para la esposa del patriarca del clan Andrew, el doctor la atendió de inmediato, Albert daba de vueltas en la recepción del hospital, cuando llego la tía abuela

-¿Qué paso William, como esta Candice?

-Está adentro tía, el doctor la atendió de inmediato, estoy muy preocupado tía

-Tranquilízate hijo, todo saldrá muy bien, Candice es fuerte y no se deja vencer ante nada

-Lo se tía, gracias (Albert le dio un fuerte abrazo a Elroy)

Elroy abrazo a su querido sobrino y acaricio su cabello, recordó cuando apenas era un niño y Albert se acurrucaba en su regazo, amaba tanto a su sobrino, lo quería como un verdadero hijo, el hijo que nunca tuvo, pocas veces lo veía así y cuando estaba así era por Candice. Tenía que admitir que esa chiquilla traviesa había venido a cambiar completamente la vida de su sobrino, desde que se casaron siempre lo veía con una hermosa sonrisa, no importaba los problemas en la empresa, cuando llegaba a la mansión solo importaba su esposa y su hijo, estaba tan orgulloso de él, muchas veces se reprochó el haberlo obligado en la soledad por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que de no haber sido así nunca hubiera conocido a Candice, ella llego a su vida en el momento que más lo necesitaba, llego a darle esa felicidad que siempre le fue negada, una felicidad que se complementaba con el nacimiento de su hijo o hija.

Unas horas habían pasado, Albert no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, dos largas horas sin tener ninguna notica de su esposa y su bebé.

-El doctor salió muy sonriente – Sr. Andrew

-¿Cómo está mi esposa doctor?

-Tranquilo Sr. Andrew, su esposa y sus hijos están bien

-¿Cómo dijo? ¿Hijos?

-Si Sr. Andrew, su esposa tuvo gemelos fraternos, un niño y una niña

-Albert sonrió muy feliz – ¡Dos hijos! Dios mío, dos hijos, muchas gracias doctor ¿Puedo ver a mi esposa?

-Si Sr. Andrew, ya está instalada en la habitación, ya pueden pasar

-Elroy Andrew lloraba de felicidad, no solo sería un nieto, eran dos, la felicidad de la anciana estaba más que completa, dos hermosos rubios, se imaginó corriendo por toda la mansión a esos hermosos angelitos, pero lo mejor de todo es que eran Escoceses, el heredero Andrew era Escoces como su padre, dio gracias a Dios por tanta dicha.

Albert entro a la habitación, Candy estaba en su cama, estaba algo pálida después del trabajo de parto que tuvo, se veía tan hermosa como siempre

-Mi hermosa princesa (le dio un beso a su esposa)

-Mi príncipe, siempre viéndome hermosa, estoy toda pálida y cansada

-Para mí siempre serás hermosa princesa, y después de haberme dado dos hijos, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo Candy, te amo tanto

-¡Albert, mi amor!

Albert le sonrió, y acomodo uno de sus rizos, la miraba con mucho orgullo, dos enfermeras entraron con los bebes en los brazos y le dieron uno a Candy y el otro a él. Eran rubios como los padres, de ojos azules como el cielo, la pequeña niña tenía su cabello rizado y pecas en la nariz como Candy.

-Nuestros hijos son tan hermosos princesa

-Sí, se parecen tanto a ti mi amor

-Albert sonrió – tengo en mis brazos a mi hermosa princesita, tan hermosa como su madre ¿Cómo quieres que se llamen?

-El niño quiero que se llame William Anthony Andrew White y la niña que se llame Rosemary Andrew White

-Mi amor, son los nombres más bellos, pero la niña se llamara Candice Rosemary Andrew White mi hermosa princesita

-Candy comenzó a llorar de felicidad – Son muy hermosos los nombres mi amor

La tía abuela estaba de pie junto a la cama viendo a los bebés, se alegraba tanto por los nombres que había escogido sus sobrinos.

-Candy la vio parada, llorando y sin decir nada – Tía ¿No está feliz por los bebes? ¿Por qué llora?

-Estoy más que feliz hija, es una gran dicho poder ver a mis nietos, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, te comportaste como una verdadera Andrew, me has dado la dicha de alcanzar a conocer a mis nietos ya puedo morir en paz, gracias Candice.

-No diga eso tía, usted podrá ver crecer a sus nietos tía, ¿Acaso no falta una chiquilla traviesa de ojos verdes que le saque las canas? (Candy sonrió pícaramente)

-Candice, sería tan feliz poder ver a esa chiquilla también, aunque estos angelitos también me sacaran canas, así como lo hicieron Anthony, Alistear y Archivald

-No se olvide de mi tía, yo también le saque canas de niño (Albert le giño un ojo)

-Si William, como olvidarlo, todas las travesuras que hacías, estos angelitos serán igual de traviesos que sus padres

-Y les encantara trepar arboles (Candy comenzó a reír y saco la lengua muy divertida)

-Les gustara la naturaleza y los animales (Albert guiño un ojo)

-La tía carraspeo - mientras no sea un vagabundo que le guste recorrer el mundo me basta, estos niños tienen que creer con su familia, llenarlos de amor y tener una buena educación, aunque les guste trepar árboles

Candy y Albert rieron ante el comentario de la tía abuela, sabían que la tía había comprendido lo mal que hizo al dejar solo a Albert y no darle la oportunidad a Candy se tener una familia, ahora quería que no se cometieran los mismos errores con sus nietos, estaban muy contentos por el cambio de Elroy Andrew.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Los rubios estaban sentados en la colina de Pony, celebraban su tercer aniversario, Candy tenía un embarazo de dos meses, los niños jugaban muy contentos en la colina de pony. Candy comenzó a recordar a sus amigos, a sus amores, pero sobre todo a su príncipe de la colina. **

Ahora se encontraba en la misma colina donde lo conoció, después de muchos años estaban en el mismo lugar, casados, con dos hermosos hijos y uno más en camino, hubo momentos buenos y malos en su matrimonio, pero Albert siempre era muy comprensivo con ella y ella trataba de dar lo mejor de sí, nadie le había dicho que todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas, pero el amor que sentían el uno al otro era más grande que todos los problemas que se podían presentar.

Sentada en pasto contemplaba el hermoso atardecer, veía a sus hijos jugando con su padre, sus lágrimas cayeron en su mejilla, estaba llorando de felicidad.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña? No te he dicho que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

-Mi príncipe de la colina, lloro de felicidad mi amor, de tener una hermosa familia, siempre quise tener una familia y lo hemos conseguido Albert

-Si princesa, somos una hermosa familia, siempre quise tener una gran familia, y pronto se nos unirá un miembro más, estoy tan feliz, te amo tanto Candy

-Candy sonrió muy feliz – y yo a ti Albert, te amo tanto, mi príncipe de la colina

**-Candy, amo tu sonrisa, jamás dejes de sonreír.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**¡Las manos de Albert son tan cálidas... me han acariciado dulcemente mis cabellos y enjuagado mis lagrimas!**


End file.
